Say Something I'm Giving Up On You
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Here we go again. EMISON. Takes place from 5x05-5x07. This was a two-shot, now a 6-shot. Definitely SPOILER heavy in parts. Will be Mature-rated as of chap 2. How do Emily and Alison learn to overcome the past and their differences so that they may be together? People change and grow, and lovers must learn to listen and communicate in order to uncover the truth. Enjoy!
1. Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You

Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You

THERE ARE SPOILERS ESPECIALLY IN THE ENDING AUTHORS NOTES SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Hi everyone! So, I'll leave a note at the end, but before reading I wanted to say my inspiration came from the show, potential upcoming spoilers/ photos and what not, and also some Emison fan crazy! The tumblr titled All the Emison Feels (the url is prettylittleemison) has so many great things on it that inspired me, including a Youtube video of Emison to the song "Say Something" which was DA BOMB. Definitely check it out! ^_^ Other inspiration sources were definitely the music during the Emison kissing (sex?) scene, and the songs "Never Let Me Go" by Lana Del Ray (and also the Florence one) and "Every Little Thing" by Robyn. If someone made an Emison video out of any of those songs I'd lovez it. Anywho, on with the show!

"_I didn't tell you everything because I was afraid I was gonna lose you."_

Emily sat at her desk, head in her palm, her gaze glued to the window. She couldn't stop the words from reverberating around in her head. Alison was afraid of losing her. Everything seemed to be upside down, and Emily could not for the life of her figure out what was going on. The brunette sighed out loud again, her frustration obvious. How the hell had she managed to get here? It's seemed like nothing made sense.

Where did Emily even begin to put her finger on it? She should be used to incredibly odd circumstances by now. Girlfriends going missing and popping up dead, psychos holding knives to her throat, and now things got even more spicy as a new A decided to throw bombs into the mix. Emily was used to oddity by this point. Her world had never been the same since Ali left and A came into the picture. If anything, she could handle it now. She had gotten stronger. But this? This mess with Alison? This was not something she seemed to be able to handle well, and her mind wandered back to the fight they had last night, the night after the bombing.

_Flashback_

"_I'll be upstairs you guys," Hanna said, leaving Alison and Emily to chat on the Marin's porch. Ali's father had asked that Alison stay at the Marin's for the time being while he had the windows fixed and the house checked over. Obviously he was nervous about his baby girl ever being left alone, and felt she would be safer in friendly company._

_The girls watched Hanna go and close the door, the deafening silence of the starry evening washing over them. It was awkward to say the least. After the explosions at Toby's house, everyone had gone into full panic mode due to A's less than modest grand re-entrance back in Rosewood. The girls made it to school the next day, and at lunch deliberated over the new texts. It seemed like the girls were wrong pinning everything entirely on Shana. The only problem now was to figure out who wanted Alison dead._

_The girls had been pretty distracted during the school day. Aria was a mess over A knowing about Shana, though Ezra promised he would help all of them out in any way he could. Spencer informed the girls of the trouble in the Hastings family, and seemed preoccupied in balancing that with the daunting reality of another game of A. Hanna however had been moderately observant, even with Caleb's reappearance to town and the awkward fall out she had to deal with concerning Travis. Hanna noticed Emily's skittishness and overall anger directed towards Alison, and asked Emily if anything was going on. Emily for her part managed to not give away any specifics, but Hanna at least confirmed something more serious was going on. The truth of the matter was that Emily was pissed._

_As they stood on the porch, Emily was refusing to speak, her posture defensive and arms crossed. Alison mirrored her expression, but was frustrated more so than angry. She didn't know what she could do, but she knew she had to do something. Emily wasn't going to budge._

"_This makes me sort of miss her push over days," Ali thought briefly._

"_Em…we haven't spoken about the other night… and I know you're mad at me for lying."_

_Emily huffed and rolled her eyes, and as her eyes drifted to the street, she slowly shook her head with a smile of disbelief. She could not believe Alison._

"_Emily. You can't just sit there and brood. We need to talk about this."_

"_Oh, so now you want to be honest."_

"_And there it is."_

"_You don't have any right to make light of this Ali. You lied, again. All you do is lie! How am I supposed to believe you? Believe anything you say?"_

_Alison watched Emily's anger resurface, but she knew there was so much more to it. Ali slowly realized Emily was not just upset about not having the truth about Mona. It was more than that. Emily was scared, deeply scared, and concerned about the idea that if Ali lied about that, what was stopping her from lying about anything else? What was stopping her from lying about her feelings for Emily? _

"_You have to trust me, Emily."_

"_TRUST you? You have got to be kidding me! I don't know if any given word from your mouth is a lie or not Ali. You just expect me to stop being upset and expect me to trust you?"  
_

"_Would you have believed me Em?"_

_Emily paused, shock going through her body._

"_What?"_

_Ali just smirked a sadly ironic smirk, her own head shaking now as she laughed out softly. _

"_If I had told you all the truth about Mona, would you have even believed me?" she asked, staring Emily down. Emily opened her mouth to respond, but was caught. She hadn't thought of that, and as she tried to think it over, the truth slowly dawned on her that she really did not know for certain._

"_I know what you guys think of me," Alison restarted, uncrossing her arms and taking a few steps closer. "I know none of you trust me or believe a word I say. How would it have looked if I told you? Even if I tell the truth, who's going to believe me?"_

"_And who do you think brought that on you Ali? Because it wasn't us."_

"_So now everyone is just going to discount anything I say, and instead you're going to listen to the people trying to torment me."_

"_Ali, you were terrible to them. Those peop-"_

"_I've been gone for TWO years Emily!"_

_Emily shut up immediately because for the first time since seeing Alison again, she recognized a bit of the old flame in her eyes. Alison was not messing around._

"_Someone tried to kill me. My own mother buried me to protect that person. On top of that, I had to runaway and go on the lamb for two years trying to stay alive. You almost died, Shana tried to kill me, my mother is dead and now? Now the psycho hell bent on killing me is back! And you guys are pissed about me being a bully years ago!"_

"_Don't trivialize Ali-"_

"_You think I don't know how I was? I do. I've read the comments. I heard what Paige was trying to tell me. I get it better than anyone Em, I was a monster back then. But don't you dare try to tell me I deserved everything that came after because of that."_

_Alison took another step closer, the space between them less than a yard now. _

"_Mona nearly killed Hanna by running her over. Jenna nearly had us all killed by turning one of my oldest friends against me. You've been nearly killed twice, so has Aria. Mona got Spencer put in RADLEY of all places, and Paige actually thought it was okay to drown you at one point."_

"_Ali-"_

"_NO Em. Don't you dare. I know what I did to people, but I also know what other people are just as capable of."  
_

"_You shouldn't have lied about Mona."_

"_Would you rather hear the truth? Would you rather I explain every dig I made to her as I tried fighting fire with fire? Hm? I know you hated how I was back then, and I don't enjoy having to resort to old methods, but I am fighting a war here Emily, we all are. A, Mona, Jenna, you name it."_

"_So what Ali? You think you can go back to being the old you, the one you've been so adamant about not being any longer, because you're trying to defend yourself?"_

"_I am different Emily, but just because I'm different and just because I've changed doesn't mean I'm a brand new person. I'm still me."_

"_And you just get to bully people then, is that what you're saying?"_

"_I'm saying I know how much power I have Emily. I am all too aware of it, of how manipulative I am, how easily I can lie, what I can get away with and do. I know full well the terrible things I can do because I've already done them. My ability to do those things will never go away."_

_"So what are you saying?"  
_

"_I'm saying that old Ali is going to come out when she's dealing with a psycho like Mona, Emily. I'm saying the changes I've made are in not attacking anyone and everyone and trying to control everything like I used to. The changes have made me a better person and understand that just because I have the power to do something doesn't mean I have to use it…. But that doesn't mean I won't, not if I have to."_

_The girls fell silent, brown and blue clashing in a heated exchange. Emily was the first to look away, shaking her head again. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this with Alison again. She barely made it through that heartbreak once, but now that the love of her life was here and actually reciprocating her feelings, she had never felt more terrified, more unsure._

"_I can't," Emily whispered. _

"_You can't what?"_

_Emily turned back to face her, tears going to her eyes. _

"_I can't do this with you. Not again."_

_Ali's face dropped, bewildered at Emily's words. _

"_Emily. You have to understand, I can't spend the rest of my life being a doormat for other people as some form of twisted atonement. I need to stand up for myself and who I am now. I'm sorry I lied to you, but you guys haven't made it easy. It's like walking on eggshells. The smallest hint I'm doing something possibly wrong and you guys are ready to throw me to the curb and accuse me of being up to my old tricks."_

_Emily was trying to hold the tears back, but she couldn't. She didn't think all of this would hurt so much. She didn't realize how angry she was. It was easy to forgive Alison when she thought she was dead, but it was different with her alive. Could she actually forgive and forget? Could she actually trust the one person who hurt her unlike anyone else?_

_Alison watched the internal struggle roll across Emily's face. She didn't know what she could do. She meant every word she said, and she knew deep down she was still a flawed person. She would never be perfect. But she was changed. If Emily did not trust that, if she couldn't believe in Alison, then they could never really be together. Not truly. _

"_Emily," Alison tried to reach out to Emily's face, and once again she was rejected. _

"_You ruined me," was all she said before taking off and running down the Marin's front steps. Emily left Alison to herself, the blonde's arm still extended. Ali knew she was right though, as hard as it was to finally have the love of her life be hers, she needed Emily to believe in her, and most importantly forgive her. Alison knew Emily too well and knew she was holding back. It was up to Emily now to understand what Ali was trying to say. _

The bell rang and it jarred Emily from her reflection of last night. She began to gather her books and things to head to her free period, only the period wasn't really free, as Emily had been helping Sydney out during that time. Emily made her way out of the classroom and into the hallway where she saw Spencer and Ali chatting and went over.

"Hey Em," Spencer said. Ali just stared, having not seen Emily since she took off last night.

"Hey," she replied.

"Ali and I have been talking about the meeting, with you know who."

Emily nodded her head slowly in acknowledgement, and looked to Ali who seemed comfortable with the idea of finally coming clean.

"Do you think you can skip out on last period and go with Ali? We figured it would be better to do it during school, at least partially."

"Sure, I can manage that," Emily said, sharing a brief glance with Alison who had remained particularly quiet. The bell rang again, and Spencer was the only one to say her goodbyes, the girls separating to do their own thing. Emily still felt out of sorts. She couldn't put her finger on what was bothering her specifically about Alison. She sighed for the millionth time that morning and made it into the Sharks locker room. She looked around and eventually called out Sydney's name, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Em?"

Emily heard what sounded like Paige's voice and made her way around the lockers to see her ex sitting on the bench, still in her suit and wet from the pool, trying to dry off.

"Hey."

"Hey. What brings you to the Shark's locker room?"

"I'm actually supposed to be helping Sydney during this period, have you seen her?"

"Huh? No, she actually told me you guys weren't meeting today. I thought I'd come and get some laps in."

"Oh…I guess she forgot to tell me or something," Emily replied, the girls falling into an awkward silence. Emily was obviously distracted, and Paige could get the sense that something was off.

"You okay?" she asked, causing Emily to refocus her attention on her.

"Sorry?"

"I asked if you were okay," Paige said, smiling softly. "You seem pretty distracted."

Emily nodded, but didn't say anything. She didn't think delving into this topic with Paige so soon after their break up would be the best idea.

"It's nothing. I'm just…" 

"Distracted."

"Right."

Paige kept watching Emily closely, her concern only growing. She had heard about the explosion over at Toby's house, everyone had, and she was worried that Emily was likely involved. She stood up and walked closer to Emily, trying to gauge what was going on in her pretty little head.

"Em, you can talk to me you know."

Paige was seemingly earnest and Emily understood the girl was just trying to help. The only thing was, Emily didn't know what she needed help with. She couldn't figure out her feelings for Alison at the moment, she had never been more confused, especially after their night together. Emily began to tear up.

"Emily?"

Said girl didn't even realize the tears were stumbling out of her, and she turned wide-eyed to look back at Paige who was just as shocked. She attempted to wipe her tears away briskly.

"It's nothing, it's fine. I'm just gonna-" 

"Stop, Em." Paige gently grabbed her upper arms, guiding the girl to sit on the bench, Paige following up right beside her. Her arm went to Emily's back, trying to ease her worries. Emily's hands made it to her face as she let the tears pour, Paige rubbing circles and letting the girl get out whatever she needed to. It took a few minutes until Emily had calmed enough for her breathing to slow. Paige for her part was just trying to figure out what was going on.

"Talk to me," she gently coaxed.

"I can't talk about this with you."

The statement left Paige surprised, trying to rack her brain to understand what on earth Emily felt like she couldn't talk to her about. It didn't take long before she landed on the topic they could never really discuss; Alison Dilaurentis.

"Alison."

Emily's quick intake of breath confirmed it for Paige, and she contemplated briefly leaving the topic alone, but she was in love with Emily still. She couldn't just leave it.

"You can tell me Emily, it's okay."

Emily took in the words but remained quiet. What was she supposed to say? She slept with the girl who was the love of her life? That girl lied to her like she always had? Emily was nervous enough with Alison being present, let alone possibly being her love interest. It was just too much to handle. If Emily could describe it in any way, she would say she was scared. She took a deep breath, trying to find a way to articulate herself.

"She lied to us, about her and Mona's rendezvous. I just… I just feel like every time I believe her when she says she's changed, she does something to disprove that…or maybe I'm just sitting here waiting for her to mess up so I can call her out on it. I don't know."

Paige nodded her head slowly.

"I think she wants you all to believe she's changed because she has no one else. She's trying to get back control."

"I don't know…I just…" Emily drifted off again. Paige was saying exactly what everyone else had been saying. Alison was evil and that would never change, therefore she should never be trusted. But still, even with this seemingly sound argument against Ali, something was nagging Emily. There was something in her that was telling her that it was wrong.

"Could you live with yourself if something happened to her, knowing you could have done something?" she asked Paige, curious if the girl hated Alison so much she would let her be victimized, especially after the clear threat the bombing brought on. Paige overlooked the question, focusing more on Emily's feelings and what was going on underneath.

"Look Em, I get it. You were in love with her, and you want to believe all of the nice things she's said to you and apologized for. She even had me fooled when you brought us together. But you heard what she said to Mona. You can't let your past feelings for her cloud your judgment."

"They're not past," Emily whispered softly. It took Paige a moment to fully grasp what Emily said, the reality of those words knocking the breath out of her like a punch to the gut, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I-You….You have feelings for her?"

Emily looked away. She knew she shouldn't have brought this up with Paige. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her again. Paige could see it clearly on Emily though, and stood up, shocked at what she was hearing.

"You can't be serious Emily. You're trying to tell me that you have feelings for Alison, the person who is a total and complete monster?"

"Was, Paige. She's not like that any-"

"Jesus Emily! Of course she's still like that! God, what do you think is going to happen? Do you think Alison actually cares about you? She nearly took your head off the last time you tried to kiss her, and now you're telling me you're in love with her again and she's changed?"

"We slept together!" Emily shouted, her furious gaze looking up at Paige, who was rendered completely speechless by the admission. That was something she was definitely not expecting.

"You… what, I-"

"We were together a couple nights ago, after her first day back, okay? So don't sit there and tell me she doesn't love me!"

"Oh my god Emily… she has you so spun around."

"It wasn't like that, she was sincere," she said, standing up. "She explained her feelings to me, about the past, she apologized. I came on to her, and she's been terrified of me walking out on her."

"Of course she's terrified Emily, because she has NO ONE. There was a BOMBING the other night too! I wasn't lying when I told her she was a terrible person! She's going to use you just like she used to Emily. She wants someone in her corner, and who better than you?"

Emily shook her head, Paige saying all of the things her brain had been trying to convince Emily of already. How do you trust a known liar when they tell you how they feel?

Paige was exasperated, her arms at her sides as she saw the girl she was in love with. She hated Alison, she really did. Paige was worried though; she had been ever since Emily brought Alison up months ago, telling her about their shared kisses. In the back of her mind, Paige had always wondered if Emily would really get over Alison, and it seemed to sadly dawn on her that she never really had.

"You never stopped loving her, did you?"

Emily crossed her arms, her head tilted down to the side as her eyebrows furrowed in sorrow. No, she had never gotten over Alison. She looked back up at Paige, her eyes watery. Paige couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never felt more betrayed.

"I can't even… what do you see in her Emily? Do you realize what she's done to people?"

"People can change Paige."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Alison Dilaurentis will never change."

"You changed!"

The words echoed around the small room and Paige stopped completely. Emily had gotten her there. Paige shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"That was different Emily. I didn't hurt other people like she did."

"So when we first started getting to know each other, you don't think you hurt me at all?"

"I apologized for that Emily! I can't take back hurting you like that, okay? How many times do I have to apologize?"

"How many times does she!"

The girls arms were tensed at their sides, and as Paige stood without words, she could only continue shaking her head.

"It's different Emily. I had things going on, it was a different time. You forgave me and we moved on."

Emily watched Paige, really watched her, and it was in that moment that Emily realized what was going on in her own mind. Emily was terrified to trust Alison again. She was terrified of getting burned. No one had hurt her like that before, and the conflict she felt inside was never about whether or not she was in love with Alison, which was what she thought. If anything, it had become clear that that had remained a constant. No, the dilemma was whether or not to trust in the changes Alison was perpetuating. To go in or to not go in. That was the question.

"It's your funeral Emily. But this is it for me. I don't want to be involved if you go down that path with her. I'm not going to pick up the pieces."

Emily understood that because Paige was right in that it was a big gamble. But most people gamble. You have to take some risks if you want some rewards. Paige had changed so much since Emily had met and had gotten to know her, and as Emily thought more deeply, she knew she had changed too. Her talk with Alison made that very clear, as Alison explained everything fully, trying not to tiptoe around the girls and play miss goody two shoes like she had been to make the girls not feel so threatened. She looked back up at Paige, and the girl knew Emily made her decision.

"I hope you don't become a doormat again," Paige said bitterly, regretfully, sadly. Emily almost smiled at that, because if there was one thing she was going to make sure of, it was that.

"I won't." And with that Emily grabbed her bag and made her way out of the locker room, both girls unaware of the listening ears that had stood nearby.

During lunch, the girls had subtly come up with their plan, Spencer getting in touch with Lt. Tanner to meet Emily and Ali in the woods, the girls leaving at staggered times and going different routes. They needed to make sure A didn't suspect anything, and while the other girls didn't know, Emily and Ali had thought to themselves that their fighting of late was advantageous, as the girls leaving separately and early would be almost a given.

The bell signaling final period happened and Emily went to the bathroom to wait 15 minutes before leaving the school grounds herself. She went to her car and drove it to the center of town, leaving it before wandering off. She trucked through the woods and after a maybe 20-minute walk, she saw Ali and the Lieutenant ahead and talking.

Emily nodded briefly to them, and continued to look around and watch their surroundings as Alison began to tell Tanner her story. Ali confessed everything, starting from the Jenna thing and moving into Aria's defense of them with Shana. Tanner was shocked by most of what she heard, but the detective in her was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out where all of the pieces fell together. This was going to be one hell of a case.

They were out there for maybe an hour, Tanner informing the girls that the only concern they would have would be assault charges concerning Jenna Marshall and possible compensatory damages should everything come to light. She felt that with everything they had gone through, especially with Jenna's influence to essentially create a hit man whose death she could be held somewhat responsible for, she put the girls at ease that they would probably get through all of it. Aside from the media and town gossip, which they had been painfully aware of for the last several years anyway, they would get out of this situation. Now it was just a matter of Tanner working subtly behind the scenes, making sure she also did not get caught in the crossfire.

The three of them departed in a staggered manner similar to their arrival, Emily making it to her car before heading over to Hanna's, where the girls had planned to meet and let them know what was going on. Emily made it over and found the girls in the kitchen and took a seat at the counter. She heard Ali's footsteps behind her as she made her way towards Emily, placing her hand on the back of her chair as she began to go into detail about the conversation she had with the detective. Even such a close proximity could send shivers down her spine.

It took another hour or so before everyone was caught up, Alison pacing throughout her explanation. If the girls were lucky, they may be able to get out of every lie they ever told. While lying had been terrible, and while they deserved to be punished in many ways, the specific punishment that A had brought on them was one that was undeserved. Things had gotten a little too out of hand.

Alison at one point told them she was going to run again, causing Emily's stomach to drop from pure fear. Spencer and Hanna made valid points though; where would she even run to?

Spencer was otherwise incredibly relieved, as was Aria, knowing that they at least had the law on their sides in many ways, even if a terrorist was still lurking about. The girls seemed to be able to take a collective breath and felt more at ease, even with this new psycho in town. The girls stayed to chat for a bit, until Alison informed them she was going to check and see if her dad was home. The blonde exited, Spencer and Aria also deciding to leave shortly after. Emily stayed in the kitchen with Hanna as she thought over her day, her mind wandering again. Hanna noticed.

"You okay Em?"

Emily smiled. She must be really transparent if everyone felt the need to ask her that.

"I'm okay, I think."

"Is it Ali?"

"How could you tell?"

"Because my gaydar has gotten exceptionally better after learning about you my friend," Hanna said teasingly, earning a smile while she sat next to Emily at the counter.

"I saw you two holding hands during the broadcast. It seemed a little more than friendly."

"You did the same with Caleb."

"So I should know better than anyone."

Emily smiled. She was deeply grateful Hanna was in her life. Out of all the girls, she probably felt closest in friendship to her.

"Ali told me the kisses we shared… they weren't just for practice, and then after the Mona thing the other day, she told me she was afraid she was going to lose me. That's why she lied."

Hanna nodded slowly.

"I mean I do believe her," Hanna said. "I know Mona too well at this point, and her acting innocent routine is getting a little old for me. I don't like how Alison went for the low blows though. It made me think of what my nickname used to be..."

"Yea… we got in a fight last night when we were on the porch. She told me she had changed, but that she would still fight dirty and viciously like she used to if needed. It just makes me scared. Is she actually changed or is she just hiding who she really is?"

Emily clasped her hands, concern written all over her face and Hanna thought carefully before answering.

"Do you remember when we met Ali in the city? When we were in that café place?"

"Yea."

"I was so nervous, and I dropped that lid for the cookies on the floor. AND you yelled at me," Hanna joked, causing Emily to chuckle.

"You can be so loud."

"Oh whatever. My point is, I grabbed like 6 cookies and walked back over to the group and started eating them."

"Yea, so?" 

"So… Ali didn't say anything," Hanna said, making Emily look up into her eyes questioningly. "She didn't just not say anything, Em. She didn't even notice. She didn't even _think_ to notice."

Emily continued to stare at Hanna, remembering the scene very well and realizing how true it was. Ali had been completely different.

"It seems stupid, I know. But the old Ali? She would practically hover waiting for me to do something so she could attack. I just don't think she cares about being a bully or being in control like that anymore. I really do think she's changed. Not entirely, like she even said to you, I mean she's still the incredibly cunning, crafty and brilliant Alison Dilaurentis, but she's different now. After going through what we've all gone through, she almost has to be."

Emily nodded slowly, thinking to herself. She felt she could be honest with Hanna, plus she knew the girl would kill her if she weren't informed of her 'lesbian escapades.'

"We slept together. Or maybe it's better to say we made love, the night before the bombing. She confessed her feelings and I just… I couldn't not be with her anymore."

Hanna nodded her head in understanding.

"It's taking every ounce of willpower I have to not do the same to Caleb, Em. I feel you."

Emily smiled softly.

"Thanks Han… you have no idea how much I needed this."

"What are friends for?" she replied, giving a suggestive wink, making Emily laugh out loud. It was good to laugh again. She felt like she hadn't in so long.

"Now! You need to get out of her. Go and get your girl!"

Emily kept laughing and shook her head as she stood, grabbing her bag. Before reaching the hall she turned back towards Hanna.

"Hey… go get your own back too."

Hanna nodded and smiled in response, watching as Emily left the house.

Alison went back to her house. Apparently her father was going to be gone again, and it was frustrating. She made it into the living room and sighed. She guessed she'd gather some clothes and head back to the Marin's for the evening.

Little did Alison know that a black hooded figure was in the house, and as her back was turned, the figure stepped closer, raising her arms to attack as she held the Dilaurentis fire poker in her enraged grasp.

"What… Caleb?" Alison asked herself out loud, noticing the boy hovering outside.

The hooded figure was about to swing when she heard Alison's questioning statement, and saw the mentioned figure approaching the house, causing the individual to make a hasty retreat, albeit grudgingly. As Alison turned around to make her way towards the front door, she was completely unaware of the presence she had just been near.

Caleb was barely going up the steps when he saw Alison open the door.

"Not to sound rude…. But what exactly are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey," Caleb replied very awkwardly, and it seemed like he didn't even know what he was doing there.

"Could I come in? To talk I mean?" 

Alison hesitated at first but then nodded, opening the door wider and letting him in, closing it behind herself as she followed the stranger into her living room. Caleb stood awkwardly, trying to figure out how to even start a conversation with a person he had never met and only heard about in passing. Alison watched him, intensely curious about the stoic figure. At the same time, it seemed normal. They shared a look when they met the night of the bombing, Caleb seemingly haunted. Perhaps she was about to chat with a kin spirit, someone who could understand the hell she had been through.

"So… what brings you here?" Caleb turned to look at her again, very distrusting and standoffish. He soon realized they had never been properly introduced, and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Caleb."

"I know," she replied, going to take his hand. "I'm-"

"I know."

Ali was becoming perplexed by Caleb at this point. She wondered briefly if he had experienced some of the supernatural weirdness that she had in Ravenswood, but decided to leave the subject. She released their hands.

"Do you want something to drink, or do you just want to sit and talk?"

Again he paused, watching her. Caleb had so much inside, it was hard for him to form words, so he quietly went to the couch.

"Talking is fine."

Alison nodded, following over to sit next to him. Caleb was leaning over his knees, his hands tightly clasped. In truth, he wasn't sure what had driven him there. All he knew was that out of everyone in Rosewood, out of all of Hanna's friends, Alison had never really known him. Perhaps she had spied and kept tabs on him, but as to who Caleb really was, the girl hadn't a clue, and that's what he needed right now. He needed someone to just see him as the new Caleb, the slightly traumatized and definitely damaged Caleb. He needed to be seen as a blank slate.

"You've been through a lot," he said, finally speaking up.

"You could say that."

He nodded slowly.

"I went through something too, recently. I… I don't know what I'm doing here…everyone here, their world kept spinning and moving on without me. And now… I don't even recognize this place, after what I've seen. I don't know where I belong." He turned his head to look at Alison, who was listening keenly, understanding Caleb's words all too deeply.

"I don't know if I fit into this world, this world here in Rosewood, anymore."

"And you came to me because?"

"I think you feel the same."

Alison held his stare. Caleb was seeing through her all too well, but she knew it was due to the fact that he had clearly seen something too, something that haunted him and changed the very fiber of his being. Alison didn't even try to pretend with him.

"I do… I don't know if I fit in here either anymore…"

He nodded, a tiny bit relieved that he wasn't so alone.

"But at the same time… that doesn't mean I don't want to fit," Alison continued. She looked off to the side, she looked so sad. Caleb thought she looked just like Hanna in that moment. He turned towards Alison, and cupped her face, turning her back to him, and gently pressed his lips to hers, some part of him trying to comfort her, the other part trying to comfort Hanna in some weird, metaphysical way. Alison lent into the kiss, tears flowing from her eyes. All she had wanted was comfort. She wanted, no, needed, someone to understand her, and here this beautiful boy was, letting her be understood fully.

They pulled apart, Alison looking into his eyes.

"I see why Hanna likes you."

He smiled.

"I see why Emily likes you."

Ali smiled also, and looked down, tears still in her eyes. Emily. That had been the pain aching in her heart all through the day.

Earlier in the day when she was with Spencer and Emily awkwardly stopped by, Alison decided to follow her after their departure, and upon quietly entering the Rosewood Sharks locker room, she patiently waited as she overheard Emily having a conversation with her ex, that conversation involving Alison.

At first Ali had been worried. It was practically a dream come true for Paige, Emily all scorned and going to cry to her, making Alison the villain. Ali had always felt threatened by Paige when it came to Emily, simply because they had so much in common, and unlike Alison at that particular juncture in her life, Paige would have done anything for Emily. In fact, she still would. But now Ali was back, and even though she wasn't about to fight dirty like she did the first time Paige came around, that didn't mean she wouldn't fight for Emily at all.

However, as the conversation unfolded, it seemed that Emily came to Ali's defense, not only seeming to surprise Paige, but Alison too. She expected Emily to quit on her completely, but something was holding her back, and Alison had no idea what. Ali was terrified. She was deeply scared that now that she was finally honest, she was going to lose Emily.

"I love Emily… I think I always have… but I don't know how to help her understand what I've gone through… I don't think she'll ever trust me again, even though I'm so different now…"

Caleb nodded in understanding.

"I love Hanna…but what I went through... I know I'm not the same person. I can't even tell her what's gone on with me, but it's just not something I can explain."

"Mrs. Grunwald?" Ali asked, causing Caleb to smirk. He forgot Ali knew her.

"Mrs. Grunwald," he confirmed.

"I know more than Hanna does, but I also know what you mean. There are some things better left unexplained."

"Exactly."

"All I can tell you Caleb is that if it's a part of your past," she started, making Caleb look at her. "Leave it there."

"I can never forget it though."

"Neither can I. But if I've learned anything, especially recently and especially with Emily, it's that you can't beg forgiveness forever, from the world or from yourself. You have to live in the moment as who you are now… and hopefully, Hanna will come around to who that guy is."

"What about you and Emily?"

Ali paused, wiping any of the tears that still lingered on her face.

"I don't know," she replied sadly.

"I do."

Ali and Caleb turned towards the foyer and saw none other than Emily Fields standing there, not looking all too pleased at the situation that had just unfolded. Ali's face dropped while Caleb's remained a mask. Ali thought her world was about to implode again, realizing what Emily just saw…..

Is it evil to leave a cliffhanger like that? How about if I promise it will all be okay!? Haha! No worries people, it's an Emison story for a reasonnnn. ^_^

I did not intend for this to turn out this way. I was like 15 pages into it, and then I saw the Canadian promo today for the upcoming episode and read a bunch of spoiler stuff and was like…. Shit. Okay, this needs to be a two-shot now, le sigh.

Basically this is me doing what I did in my other Emison stories, trying to deal with the wait in between episodes by assuming what's going to unfold based on spoilers. It also helps me to process by delving into the characters and trying to figure out what they are really feeling.

If the Ali/ Caleb kiss bothered you, I'm not apologizing. I recently discussed this with a fellow on ff about Emily kissing Nate. Sometimes people do things because they are upset, confused, emotional or all of the above. If in fact the Caleb/ Ali kiss and "connection" takes place, this is how I envision it happening. Those two have been to HELL and back, and no one will understand their awkwardness at being home better than each other. I am pro Caleb-Ali friendship! And yea, if they have to go through a weird platonic kiss, so be it. As long as Emison and Haleb are endgame, then what's the worry people? Take some Xanax and chill out a bit, we'll get there eventually! ;) It's can't be a drama without drama. (though for reals, if they try to pair these two…. I just can't).

Furthermore, this will be a two-shot, so we'll have some decent resolution! The next chapter will have more 5x07 spoilers though.

Lastly, I want to say… THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I have received so many PM's, reviews/ kind words, follows and favorites and that is what largely pushed me to write another fic. I don't like to write what isn't canon, which is why I like writing for future episodes based on spoilers. It's almost like me trying to figure out the PLL writing staff's puzzle as to what they are going to do. Honestly, I did not think Emison would hook up/ have sex for reals, but it happened, so I'm just like… def NOT complaining. Also, that scene was a huge turn on and just so beautifully acted and created. Looking into each other's eyes during that song? "Can't you see, you belong to me?" I mean COME ON Marlene, you're going to give us heart attacks!

Feel free to PM and DO please review, even if it's just a few words, because it lets me know how my writing is flowing/ if I'm making sense. This piece was written from Tuesday until today in segments, so I am far more nervous about how it came out. The other Emison fics were written in three straight sequential hours, so I want to know if you guys noticed the difference.

Sorry this author's note is dreadfully long. The very last comment was about Tumblr, something I do not have, but wanted to know if people use it, like it and/ or recommend it? It seems cool for Emison stuff but I'm not big into social networking these days unless it's Linkedin, lol. Anywhooo! I hope you all enjoyed! :D more to come, hopefully by Monday, possibly by tonight! ~ Until next time.


	2. I'm Saying It, I'll Never Give Up On You

I'm Saying It, I'll Never Give Up On You

* * *

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. ALSO HAS ALLEGED SPOILERS IN IT.

Quick notes…

Apologies to the actresses who sometimes read these! I watched some interviews where they commented on reading fanfiction, and I was like… that must be awkward. I don't mean to make crass depictions of you lovely PLL ladies should you ever read this. If it makes you feel better, it's your characters I'm depicting, not you. Your bodies just happen to be shared! ^_^ Haha.

On a more serious note though, lolz….

Firstly, I apologize for the lines not showing up in the first part of the two-shot to cut from scene to scene. I put them in my word doc but realized they didn't show up unless I edited in the doc manager thingy. My apologies.

Secondly, major shout outs to a few of the people I've been chatting with, Paladin4hire and Iam-in-nevermore. We've had some great convos and it's been awesome to talk to people so in depth about the show and other issues. Also a major thank you to everyone who reviewed, including some guests, particularly one reviewer who said they would promote me on Tumblr. That's very sweet! Just make sure the Paily fans don't find me! Haha. I value living.

Lastly, this is going to now become a three-shot, but I know for a fact it will not be updated until Tuesday, probably before the show airs a new episode in the afternoon.

* * *

"What about you and Emily?"

"I don't know…"

"I do."

The room became silent as Ali was completely shocked at Emily's presence in her house. Granted, the girl wasn't supposed to be there.

After Emily had her chat with Hanna earlier in the evening, she had decided to go straight over to Ali's house. As she approached, she noticed through the window that Caleb was in the house with her, the two of them seeming to have some sort of slow, perhaps intense, conversation. Emily didn't want to interrupt, but she also knew she had to speak to Alison tonight. There was no other option.

Instead of knocking on the door like a normal person, Emily hovered outside for a moment to watch and see if they stopped speaking so she could interrupt without it being too invasive. She saw Caleb and Ali sit down, saw them speak slowly, saw Alison tear up, and before she knew it, Emily was watching the girl of her dreams kiss the boy of her best friend's dreams. This was so not happening.

Emily wanted to barge into the house and was about to charge up the steps of the Dilauarentis house, but her subconscious caught her, her hand grabbing the porch railing and stopping her mid step, forcing her to watch. It was better for her that she did.

As she watched Ali and Caleb chat, she saw something she realized Alison must have been missing, especially after she said in their last chat (fight) that she felt the girls were constantly questioning and doubting her. Seeing her talk with Caleb, Emily saw what Ali really needed right now; a friend.

Emily thought back to the time Nate came around and helped her deal with Maya's death, a loss no one else had been able to understand or contemplate besides the two of them. And even though Nate ended up being Maya's murderer, and even though she felt no pure physical attraction to him, Paige was right when she helped Emily conclude that such intense emotions could lead a person to do silly or impulsive things. As she continued watching Alison and Caleb, she saw the same situation play out that she had once been a part of. She needed to go in and talk to Alison. Emily even more earnestly realized she had to make amends with her and help Ali cope with what she was going through, while also holding Ali accountable for whatever she decided to do from here on out. It wasn't going to be easy, for either of them.

Emily slipped up the steps silently, and instead of going to the door, she oddly noted an open window off to her right. She climbed into it, wanting to at least hear some of the conversation she had been watching, mostly to validate her belief it was a platonic relationship developing and nothing more. She slipped in through the window and made sure to shut and lock it. She froze for a second. her paranoia worrying that someone had been in here already tonight. But her mind was set at ease realizing if A had really been there, Ali would be dead… if only she really knew….

The brunette slowly made her way over the threshold, until she was nearly at the doorway, overhearing Ali say something about living in the moment. All of this led to Emily's interruption of 'I do.'

Her arms were crossed, mostly because she was nervous and unsure of herself. She did just break and enter into a house after all, so she had fair reason. She peered down at Ali and Caleb's faces, Caleb being stoic and calm while Alison looked incredibly worried and shocked. Before the blonde could react and explain, Emily beat her to it.

"Hey Caleb…would you mind leaving Ali and I for the night?"

Emily continued to look at Ali directly as she spoke, seeing the nerves flow through her beautiful face. It wasn't that Emily wanted to hurt Ali or make her suffer by not assuring her she was calm or okay. Emily wanted Ali to know she wasn't the only one in charge anymore, and that Emily would put her in the doghouse if she earned it. Their relationship was never going to be one-sided again.

When Emily had had her conversation with Paige earlier in the day, the final thing that had struck her was Paige's worry over Emily being a doormat. The funny thing was, Emily hadn't really cared about it or taken notice, until she realized that was the problem. When it had come to Alison in the past, Emily had let herself be a doormat.

The old Emily Fields, if she had been in this spot right now, would have been meek and quiet and awkward. In fact, the old Emily wouldn't have even been so bold to be at Alison's house in the first place. That alone showed how far Emily had come along in recent years. She was nobody's pushover, not anymore, and especially not Ali's.

While Emily had been rather submissive initially when it had come to Alison, the roles reversed when she had become rather dominant when it came to Paige. Paige was more 'butch' or dominant in the whole knight in shining armor sense, certainly, but at the end of the day, deep down, Emily knew she had Paige wrapped around her finger. At the end of the day, they were not on equal footing; Emily was in control. The roles had reversed.

As she looked at Alison, she came to the realization that both she and Ali had changed. Emily had become tougher, stronger, had grown where she had needed to. And so had Ali. Alison had found the humanity and vulnerability she clearly had needed to find. They both grew, apart from each other, for quite some time… and it was only now that Emily recognized how necessary and completely vital that was. They never would have lasted if they had started back then. It would have been terrible. But now? Now they had the chance to have it all, with one another.

Caleb nodded, standing slowly. He gave Ali a brief look, but she was too focused on Emily to notice. He made a quiet escape, knowing he was lucky it was Emily that had found them instead of Hanna. If Hanna should eventually find out, he knew she would explode.

Alison heard the door shut and she shook her head, realizing how long she had been staring at Emily.

"Em-"

"I saw you."

Ali stopped speaking, dread filling her stomach. This situation had become far worse than she had anticipated. How could she even begin to explain?

"I swear, it didn't mean anything."

"I know, Ali."

The blue-eyed beauty looked incredibly perplexed and watched as Emily seemed to relax herself, the tension from her body evaporating. Emily slowly dallied over, looking off towards the floor. She uncrossed her arms as she sat down on the couch, tucking her hair behind her ears and leaning forward much like Caleb had before, only her body was turned towards Alison. Ali kept watching Emily's face. If she thought the conversation she heard with Paige earlier had confused and unnerved her, she had no preparation for how this moment right now was feeling.

Emily pressed her lips together and looked up, and as she unclasped her hands, she went to grab one of Alison's, holding it tight.

"I haven't been a very good friend to you since you've been back," she began, causing Ali's breath to catch slightly. She wanted to respond, but it seemed that Emily had come to her with a very specific reason, and she would let the girl talk it through. Ali remained silent and observed Emily, squeezing her hand back just as tightly, her other hand going to rest on the mess of interwoven appendages.

"I'm sorry about that. I've been really focused on me, too focused. I've been worrying about what I'm feeling, how I'm feeling. I've been so caught up in the romance of everything, how I used to feel, you being back… I forgot what you just went through."

She turned her gaze back up to look at Ali, relief written on her face, and sad understanding and acceptance encouraging Emily to continue.

"I'm sorry I've been self-absorbed and haven't been the friend you needed."

Ali looked at Emily's worn and regretful expression, and wanted to erase it. Emily was always so gentle and kind. She was beautiful. Ali's free hand traveled upward, her nails gently grazing over Em's cheek to grab and wrap a fallen brown strand around her ear. Alison's finger spread into the masses of curly brown, her hand cupping part of Emily's head and neck, her thumb easing the worry by gently caressing her cheek. Emily leaned into the touch, so gentle and reassuring. She used to love when Alison played with her hair, and still very much did.

"It's okay Em… I know you must have been so confused. I am sorry too. I shouldn't have lied about Mona, and I know it makes you worry that I'm lying about other things, like my feelings for you. But I promise you, no matter what lies I have spun or maybe will spin, I love you. That will never change. It never has."

Emily nodded slowly, keeping the tears down that all of the feelings were stirring up.

"I guess I need to trust you from now on…But Ali, you also have to start trusting me too. You have to trust that I'm going to believe you and be in your corner, even if you're attacking Mona. You just need to tell me what's happening."

Ali's eyes were looking deep into Emily, seeing she was right too. Ali needed to come clean about things and stop hiding or pretending, and if she was able to do that, she needed to trust that Emily would be there to accept her, to love her. She needed to trust that Emily wouldn't just abandon her, even if she messed up along the way.

"I guess we both need to take a leap of faith, Em."

The side of her mouth quirked as Ali smiled at her. She realized she and Alison and never been so honest or open with each other before. It was amazing to finally be able to just be exposed with one another and not have to worry over anything else. They both had to understand the part they played in their relationship, and what they needed to own up to.

"So…you kissed Caleb…"

Ali breathed out through her nose, looking away but letting her fingers still rub through Emily's hair, enjoying the feeling.

"I think we both needed some comfort."

"I know…I've been there before, with a guy too, actually."

Ali looked back up at that and realized Emily knew what the kiss with Caleb really was, and she was relieved that she didn't need to fret over explaining how it was not a kiss of love or attraction. Not like with Emily. And as Ali thought about the topic of kissing, she looked down at Emily's lips, a feeling of pure urge going through her gut. She knew who she really wanted to be kissing.

Alison leaned in, the hand in Emily's hair now gently grabbing and guiding her head towards her. Emily let herself be guided as Alison pressed their lips together softly. Ali took control, exploring Emily's mouth. She needed some control back. She needed Emily back, and Emily was not complaining as she softly kissed her in return.

It wasn't long before they needed to catch their breath, and Emily pulled away slightly.

"I know I just apologized for being self-absorbed, but I need to ask Ali," she said, making Ali look into her eyes. She noticed Emily blush slightly as she quietly asked, "What are we, exactly?"

Emily had been wondering ever since their night together what she and Alison were doing. Was it just friends comforting each other? Was Alison even ready to be in a relationship? She wasn't sure, but had let the moment happen, thinking it could be the only time she could make love to Alison Dilaurentis.

Ali was a bit surprised by the question, but understood things _had_ been incredibly jostled lately. Emily kissed her that night, and initially Alison was hesitant to respond when Emily asked if she was awake, worried about her feelings coming out. She didn't think she could handle being in close proximity to Emily, and as she turned over, she realized it didn't matter. Emily couldn't either, and the girl kissed her, making Alison lose all control as Emily gently coaxed the girl on top of her, Alison getting lost in the feel of Emily. Before she knew what was happening, Ali and Emily had made love, and while it had been completely impulsive and unexpected, it had felt so right. Alison learned in that moment she never wanted to be with any man or woman again, apart from Emily Fields.

She looked at Emily, and unclasped their joined hands, both of her own going to Emily's face.

"I want to be with you, Emily," she said, causing Emily's breath to hitch, her hands moving to grasp Ali's thighs in an effort to control and keep herself back. Ali smiled.

"You're the love of my life," Ali whispered, and the floodgates were opened.

Ali leaned in again to kiss Emily, the taller girl's hands moving up Ali's thighs and grabbing her waist, pulling her towards her. Alison maneuvered herself deftly, straddling Emily as she pushed her back into the couch, Emily adjusting to fit her perfectly on her lap. Ali kept Emily's face firmly secured in her grasp, completely dominating her mouth with her tongue, their kissing becoming overwhelmingly heated.

Emily could feel her nether regions aching, Alison's body not touching enough of her own. She was grateful in that moment that Alison was so tiny and that she was an athlete. Her hands traveled from Ali's waist to her back, going to her behind and rubbing Ali firmly as her hands continued to travel the length of Ali's legs before tightly grabbing the backs of her thighs and hoisting.

Emily used her swimmer's body to stand and pick Ali up with her, the blonde in sync as her hands left Emily's face to wrap her arms around her neck, keeping their lips attached all the while, her legs wrapping around Emily's waist. Emily started walking, finding a wall and pinning Alison against it, making Ali gasp and lose control of her kissing. Emily used the opportunity to move her face into Ali's neck and begin kissing and massaging the smooth skin there. Emily could have never done this with Paige, and was grateful she could be both dominant and submissive with Ali, like yin and yang.

Ali's head turned up towards the ceiling, the heat between her legs growing far too much. She needed Emily, and she needed her now. She grabbed a fist full of Emily's hair to pull her head away from her neck, crashing their lips back together, Emily grinding Alison into the wall.

"Too…many…clothes," Ali managed to whisper out in between kisses, getting Emily to confirm that theory. Emily readjusted her grip and pulled her face away as she pushed off the wall and went to the stairs, Alison returning the favor of a neck massage as Emily's strong and lean body managed to get them up the stairs and into Ali's bedroom.

Upon entrance, Emily went right to the bed, not letting their bodies be separated as she fell into Ali who gruntingly approved of the pressure. They were frantic now, Ali guiding Emily's head again as the brunette slipped off her jacket. Ali bucked into her, making Emily moan. She didn't want to pull away but had no choice, leaning back and pulling her shirt over her head, Alison working with her to go to the zipper of her jeans. Emily threw the shirt and went to Ali's cute little jacket, pulling it off her as Alison's lips went to her chest, kissing the skin right above her breasts. This was too much, and Emily's breath had become increasingly rapid. She didn't know if she could hold on, even though she wanted to feel Ali's skin on hers. She hazily stripped Ali's shirt off, followed quickly by her bra, her head rolling back as Ali's hands delved into her opened jeans, her fingers going right under Emily's wet panties. Emily grabbed Ali's shoulders hard, her hips starting to work in tandem with Alison's movements underneath her clothes. Why were there so many clothes?

She felt so close, but wasn't ready yet, and she used her weight to push Alison's shoulders back and into the bed, Emily's legs on either side of Ali as their fronts became flush together. Alison's hands were still working, and she could feel Emily's engorged nub. She was close, and the feeling of Emily's wetness made her even wetter. She pressed down hard, earning a grunt from Emily, the distraction perfect for Alison as she flipped them. Her mouth went back to Emily's neck as she bit down, her hips now working with her hands as she pumped in and out of Emily.

Emily's breathing was completely ragged. She gripped the back of Ali's neck, encouraging her movements.

"Ali," she gasped out. Emily's free hand gripped the bed behind her, barely holding on. Alison grinded harder into her once more, her thumb pressing down and Emily lost it entirely, her back arching into Alison as she rode out her orgasm, Alison's head going next to hers as she breathed in Emily's ear. Hearing and feeling Emily come undone underneath her was killing her, and she thought she might cum herself.

Emily's breathing started to slow, the feeling of Alison against her too wonderful. But again, she still thought there were too many clothes. She pushed Ali off of her without a word, sitting up and ridding her legs of shoes, socks, jeans and panties in need of some washing. Alison had followed her lead, ridding her heels and unbuttoning her jeans. Emily was quicker though, and was back on Alison like white on rice, her hands going to her pants and pulling them down, Alison sitting up to do away with that pesky bra of Emily's. Emily's nude form moved off of Alison to pull her pants completely off, deciding to also do the same with her lace pink panties, the girls readjusting to get under the covers. Emily pulled the blanket to her shoulders as she laid down completely on top of Alison, Ali's legs on either side of her. Alison was so wet she thought.

Emily's hands traveled the sides of Ali's body, feeling her curves as she kissed her, Alison's wetness getting on to her.

"You're so wet," she said, grinding her torso into Ali who could only moan in response.

"Em."

Emily wanted more from Ali tonight, and she left her mouth to travel downward, caressing her neck and chest as she moved, her fingers teasing the backs of Ali's thighs as they danced across her skin. Emily's mouth continued moving down, planting kisses all along Alison's stomach, the blondes breath becoming erratic, her hand on Emily's head and floating through her hair, letting her know the movement was okay and deeply desired.

Emily's mouth finally made it past Ali's belly button, slowing down the pace, making Ali groan in frustration. She smirked into her kisses. Instead of giving Ali what she needed, she moved the girl's legs to sit on her shoulders, her mouth dodging the spot Alison's body was aching her to go to, and placed kisses on her inner thigh.

"Dammit, Em," Ali gasped out, her eyes closed and back arching, her free hand grabbing the fabric of her headboard. Ali was going to make Emily pay for this later. The brunette finally gave in, her hands leaving Ali's legs to travel the length of her exposed body, going to her chest to massage her breasts gently. Alison could barely keep breathing in anticipation, feeling so close without even being touched yet.

Emily's mouth ventured downward as she kissed another path, and made it to Ali's soft and waxed skin. Of course Ali was a Brazilian kind of girl. Emily could feel the heat radiating off of her, and kissed into Ali, her tongue flicking out and making Ali jerk, her hand tightening her grasp on Emily's head, trying to be somewhat gentle. Emily made quick work though, her tongue traveling down her folds and gathering sweet wetness while still kissing her silky smooth skin, the blonde squirming and wriggling underneath her.

"Emily," Alison whispered again, feeling herself so close to the edge. Emily's tongue dipped as far as it could into Alison, her tongue feeling just how wet she was. She moved back up, and began to gently massage Ali's pretty pink pearl. Before Ali knew it, she was seeing stars and her eyes rolled back as she pushed Emily's face further into her to ride out her release, coming completely undone. Emily's tongue continued to dance as the liquid flushed out of Ali, smiling at the reaction she could get from her lover. She kept herself there until Ali's grip loosened and gently started easing the pressure from her tongue until she knew Ali had finished.

Alison released her headboard, her arm going across her face as her breathing calmed down. Emily slowly planted loving kisses as she traveled back up, the blanket staying behind as her exposed back glistened in the moonlight. Ali's eyes were closed, but her hand was feeling around Emily's head until it reached the back of her neck, gently massaging the skin there, sending chills down Emily's spine. Her neck was a very sensitive spot, and Ali knew it was the place to go to, for arousal or comfort.

Emily finally made it up Ali's body, her pert nipples grazing her skin, arms bending to support her upper torso while her hands moved along Ali to cup the outsides of her shoulders. She gently nudged Ali's arm away with head as she continued kissing, making it up to Ali's neck and the shell of her ear, kissing there and causing new chills to flow down Ali's spine.

Alison moved her arm down to wrap around Emily's waist, the hand still threaded through her hair turning the girl to kiss her lips, Alison vaguely tasting herself in the process. They kissed slowly, their naked bodies against each other. Ali's arm moved and her hand traveled down Emily's back, lightly pushing as she reached just above her bum. The push-down into Alison made Emily gasp, still completely turned on and completely sensitive after making her lover come undone. Alison smirked.

"You sure you can handle a round two," the blonde asked, their breath intermingling in the small gap between their mouths while their foreheads touched. Emily smiled.

"I think I can manage." And with that, Alison began to kiss her heavily again, rolling them over to continue their evening festivities.

* * *

The sun was brightly filtering through the curtains as Emily stirred from her slumber. She had never awoken so happy. Her eyes were met with white, or perhaps it was creamy. Ali's skin was always so white compared to her own, but creamy seemed a better descriptor. Emily smiled as she felt her naked body warm and completely flush with Ali's, her face right in the crook of Ali's neck and her arms wrapped around the smaller girls frame, holding them completely together. She was surprised her arm hadn't gone numb after being under Alison all night, but she didn't complain. Her hand moved quietly and softly, trying not to disturb Alison, whose even breaths revealed she was still sleeping. Her fingers toyed with the end of her goldilocks.

Emily wanted to move her legs, but they were intertwined with Ali's, and as fun as last night was, hours of love making had definitely worn her out, and she was in no position to move her legs and end up getting aroused if she ended up bumping them together in the wrong way. It was okay though. Emily couldn't be more content than in this moment.

She was glad she came over last night, completely forgetting about the Caleb thing until now. It didn't even matter though. She knew full well Ali was hers, especially if last night was any indication. She smiled at that, subtly tilting her head so she could kiss Ali's neck. The blonde's arms were wrapped around her head and shoulders, cradling her, Ali's mouth and nose gently pressed to her scalp in sleep. Emily wished they could stay like this forever.

She thought back over the last several days, but also the last several months leading up to Alison's return home. It hadn't occurred to Emily over that time that the questioning and doubt that filled her had to do with trust issues and not love issues. Emily had focused so long on the wrong problem, wondering if she was in love with Alison, when in reality, it could never have been more apparent. Alison was the love of her life. But no, she soon discovered after events unfolded that her problem was whether or not to take the risk of diving back into any form of relationship with Alison. She was scared to trust her, and she had every right to be.

It seems that things change, and people too. It was a weird feeling for Emily. She knew that Ali and her would have never worked out if everything had not unfolded as it did. As much as Emily hated A, that person was what forced her and Ali to go separate ways and also grow under the stressful circumstances. If it weren't for A, she didn't think they would have ever been together. Maybe some things do happen for a reason. Maybe things needs to fall apart so they can come back together better and stronger.

"What are you thinking about?"

Emily hadn't even noticed Ali was awake, the blonde staying still aside from playing with Emily's hair, breathing in the lovely scent of lilac.

"How things fall apart…and together."

Ali nodded and kissed the top of her head. She was tired and lazy, wanting to never move from this spot or this place in time. She had never felt a moment more perfect than this one. They stayed that way, eyes closed and hands moving gently, enjoying the moment.

_Creak_.

Ali's eyes shot open, her head looking down into Emily's equally concerned eyes. Did they just hear a floorboard creak?

"OH MY GOD!"

Emily and Ali's heads whipped to the door.

"Spencer?" they yelled in unison, causing Hanna to start laughing out loud in the hallway.

She came back towards the door with her hand over her eyes.

"Hi, um-"

"Spencer what are you doing here!" Emily practically shrieked in embarrassment, pulling the blanket up to her chest, realizing her shirt was hanging on Ali's mirror. Alison pulled the covers up also, not nearly as humble though.

"_She really is shy in the streets…"_ Ali thought, knowing how not-shy Emily was in the sheets.

"Relax, Em," Hanna said coming into the room, not bothering to cover her eyes, standing with a smirk.

"Ali's dad called this morning to check that Ali made it over. My mom called everyone else's to find out where you were."

"How'd you know we were here?"

"Em? Really? You're asking me that?" Hanna replied with a quirked eyebrow and smirk, causing Spencer to at least chuckle, her hand still over her eyes. Emily blushed, making Alison smirk. She leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's funny you're so shy about this," she said.

"We're naked in bed!" Emily said slightly embarrassed. Spencer dropped her hand and joined Hanna in looking at and teasing Emily.

"Emily, you can stop pretending to be modest now."

Emily's cheeks were on fire. If only her mother could see her now. Oh. CRAP. Her mother!

"Oh my god, my mom. Hanna, did your mom call my mom?"

Hanna started full on laughing.

"Oh yea, after we told them we knew where you were, she wanted me to tell you that one, you're grounded Emily, and two, Alison has to come over for dinner tonight."

Spencer laughed out loud, the formerly smug Alison dropping her smile.

"You guys!"

"We had no choice! Plus, if you think my mom is scary, you have not dealt with the wrath of Pam Fields. And that was just over the phone!"

Alison and Emily looked at each other. They were so busted. Spencer was laughing at the exchange.

"Here guys, we'll let you get dressed and ready. We brought over coffee and crescents."

"You guys just came in with food and coffee and didn't yell for us?" Emily asked.

"Duh, Em. I wanted proof that I was right, and Spencer didn't believe me. What better way than physical evidence?"

Emily's mouth dropped. Only Hanna freaking Marin. Spencer laughed again and turned Hanna towards the door, leaving the girls some privacy. Emily hands were on her face, her head shaking. Her mother was going to kill her.

"I'm so dead."

"At least you're not the one who is sleeping _with_ her daughter. She's obligated to let you live," Ali deadpanned.

"Urghhhh!" Emily said groaning, flopping back into the pillows with her hands on her face. Ali smiled down at her frustrated expression. For the first time in years, she hadn't had such a normal, typical, high school problem occur. It was nice. She leaned over Emily and got on top of her, her Emily look up shocked as Ali pushed her arms away.

"Ali!" Emily said panicked.

"Shh," she replied, leaning down and kissing her. "We still have a few minutes."

Emily tensed at first but then relaxed into the kiss, feeling the happiness radiating from Alison as she smiled while kissing her. Emily smiled back, and instead of fighting, wrapped her arms around Ali's neck. This was the life.

"AND YOU TWO BETTER NOT START BOINKING AGAIN WHILE YOU'RE UP THERE."

Alison pulled away from Emily with an overdramatic sigh, making Emily chuckle.

"Haha, come on," she said, giving Ali a kiss before the girl pulled away, the both of them moving around to start preparing for the day, grateful they now had each other.

* * *

Thank you so much everyone! I really never intended to become a big Emison writer. I'm actually an anime nerd and came back to ff to start writing in that arena, so it's been an unexpected pleasure to create some stories that people are enjoying in this fandom. Also, let me know your thoughts of yay or nay on the sex scene. I know how I want it to look visually in my head but it's often hard or me to articulate, especially the feelings as they happen, so let me know if you guys like or see areas I can improve. That would be great! ~ Until next time!


	3. Come Around, Don't Deserve You

Come Around, Don't Deserve You

* * *

Drinking game for this fic: take a drink every time you read "Pam Fields" because I for some reason enjoyed writing it 800 times.

Author's note: As previous readers will be accustomed to, this piece HAS SPOILERS for upcoming episodes, reaching into 5x08 at this point. Songs of inspiration were Come Around by Rosi Golan and Don't Deserve You by Plumb.

Also, some things y'all should check out; in Youtube, type in "Hitler reacts to Emison"… I promise you will not regret it. HILARIOUS. Also, a cute video that has helped in all of my writing is another one found on Youtube under the title "When Love Arrives by Sarah Kay." Another one you will not regret and certainly made me think of Emison when listening.

I hope you all enjoy and can't wait for some Emison to happen on the tube tonight…meaning it better happen, Marlene. ^_^

* * *

Alison exited the bathroom and checked herself once over in the mirror. She was going to kill Hanna. She just had to figure out a way to do it subtly during school. She couldn't believe her friends, who were as experienced as liars as she was, could not come up with some excuse or reason to lie to Pam Fields. In fact, it seemed more odd that they had not been able to. Alison looked at herself in the mirror questioningly, her brain trying to figure out why Hanna would spill the beans instead of cover for her friends. This was an issue she had to address.

She spritzed herself and closed the mirror cabinet, shutting off the light before heading downstairs into the dining room where Spencer was waiting. Hanna had offered to take Emily home to grab some clothes, also figuring it would be safer for her taller friend if she was accompanied when meeting Pam Fields on this morning. While she couldn't protect Emily for long from the wrath of her mother, she could at least help in avoiding it temporarily.

Spencer looked up at Ali as she entered the kitchen and smiled briefly, happy her friend was finding some sort of normalcy in her life. She looked at Ali's face, which seemed distant and lost in thought.

"What's up with you? You were practically glowing this morning."

Ali stopped in front of Spencer, her eyes searching for answers they couldn't see.

"Was it you or Hanna who talked to Emily's mom?"

"Huh? It was Hanna. She gave me a call after so we could come get you."

"Hm," Ali non-verbally replied, her curiosity growing.

"For someone who just got laid, you seem awfully perturbed," Spencer said, her eyebrow raised and observant. Ali just pursed her lips in a light glare, rolling her eyes.

"I just find it odd that Hanna would fail so miserably at lying. It almost makes me wonder if it was intentional."

Spencer's eyebrows raised, realizing she had never even considered that possibility. She thought the wrath of Pam Fields', after hearing her baby girl took a trip on the naughty train, would be a formidable one. But as an afterthought, Spencer started seeing Ali's line of thinking. Pam didn't even know Emily and Ali were together in that way, and had even let Emily stay over days before. Why would she assume they were doing the dirty?

"That is strange," Spencer commented, her face scrunched in thought. Why would Hanna rat them out? They always covered for each other, and if anyone deserved covering in the romance department, it was Emily.

"I don't understand why she would tell Pam. It makes no sense. It's more difficult to go out of her way to tell her than to just say Emily stayed to comfort me again or something. I mean Hanna didn't even know for certain we were doing anything."

Spencer gave her a pointed look at that comment.

"Okay fine, maybe she did know, but you still know I'm right. Hanna ratted us out to Emily's mom. Why?"

Spencer looked at Ali's face and was genuinely curious herself. Spencer wasn't even aware of the Caleb kiss yet, and so her brain was trying to figure out other logical solutions to this problem. What motive did Hanna have in ratting the girls out? She knew Emily would get in trouble. She also knew Pam Fields well enough to know she would be demanding to see Ali for a proper dinner (interrogation). The only answer that seemed plausible was that Hanna did tattle on them intentionally knowing it would get both of them in trouble with Pam specifically.

"Well…if she did do it intentionally," Spencer began, Alison giving her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look for considering it hypothetically. "She did it because she knew you two would get in trouble with Pam. And if she knew that, it means she wanted you both to get in trouble for being together, or at least get caught… I mean, did you do anything to piss Hanna off lately, or did Emily?"

Ali froze slightly, her thoughts briefly flying to Caleb, but she didn't think Hanna knew yet, otherwise her reaction would have been much more direct and involved a lot of yelling. As Ali racked her brain, she slowly shook her head, not being able to think of a single reason her friend would do that to her or to Emily.

Spencer took in the response, her curiosity peeking. What was up with Hanna then?

"Okay… well then, if she did it to rat you guys out, the only thing that would come of it would be putting a stopper on you and Emily's relationship from growing, right? I mean Pam will probably not let you two have sleepovers anytime soon and will want to limit things so it stays PG."

Alison thought about that, finding Spencer to be on the right track. Hanna was seemingly trying to stop or at least delay Emily and herself from being together. Spencer seemed perplexed, but as she continued thinking it over, she found an idea that fit the motive.

"Maybe she's trying to slow you two down."

"I can see that, but why?"

"She probably doesn't want you guys to rush into anything… " Spencer drifted off, Alison's arms crossing.

"She probably doesn't want you hurting Emily," Spencer clarified.

Ali's eyes widened, her mouth about to respond but the words caught in her throat. Hanna didn't want Emily to get hurt by her. Telling Pam would not only force them to take things slower, but she would also keep Alison in check. Pam Fields was a protective mama bear and had every right to be, her baby girl being one of the sweetest ones Rosewood had ever seen. Alison Dilaurentis on the other hand? There was a reason people were happy she "died" years ago, and Alison wondered how much Pam knew about what she did to Emily during that time. She felt a shiver and cringed.

"Pam is going to hate me."

"You can't really blame her… I mean it's one thing to bully someone's kid, but it's another to play with their heart like that."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side Ali. But you need to get a grip that just because awful things happened to you, it doesn't mean people still forget what you did. Even if people think what happened to you was karmic, they still have their own feelings about it leftover. Pam's insanely protective of Emily, and you hurt her in the worst way possible."

Ali looked away, her gaze saddened by the truth in Spencer's words. She was right. It didn't matter that Ali had gone to hell and back. Even if people could see her as rightfully punished, they didn't witness the punishment themselves, they didn't see the pain. All they could see now was the girl who tormented them alive and well, perhaps different too. But they never found justice for their own feelings of victimization. Their feelings were never personally dealt with, the relationships weren't mended, and it made sense that Pam would be skeptical of her being with her daughter in any way. It also made sense Hanna would be worried about Emily more than anyone when it came to Ali.

"I didn't realize this was all going to be so hard, you know?" Ali whispered, her eyes watering and letting out a few rare tears. Spencer was surprised, but grateful deep down that her friend was being vulnerable with her. Alison was trying.

"I know. You just went through something traumatic, and now you have to deal with the past coming back to haunt you, and A again. I know it's a lot Ali, but you will get through this. It's part of making amends."

She looked back at Spencer.

"Are you worried I'll hurt Emily too?"

Spencer pursed her lips, trying to choose her words wisely.

"You're earning back everyone's trust right now…but Emily is a different ball game. You guys are both our close friends, but we've known she's loved you for years. I don't want to hurt you by saying I'm worried you're using her, but it would be foolish of me not to be concerned. You did it before when you had everything. You might be desperate enough now to use her to get through this time when you have nothing."

It felt like a stab in the chest to hear Spencer's words, but she knew the girl was right. Again, Ali had no idea how hard it was going to be to earn back everyone's trust and friendship.

"I was scared, back then, Spence… Do you remember what I told you at Radley?"

"I didn't even know you when I knew you?"

Ali smiled.

"That, but the other thing…"

Spencer's face remained perplexed.

"No one ever tells you that the practice is so much more fun than the real thing."

Spencer looked back up at Ali, slightly surprised, Ali just smiling nostalgically.

"I knew I loved Emily the most before I went away… I just didn't realize what that actually meant. I spent so much time trying not to feel anything because it was a sign of weakness, and being with a woman on top of that? I just couldn't go there."

"What changed…aside from A?"

"You realize you don't want to waste time pretending. You want it to be real. Emily was the only person I felt connected to in that way… she's also the only person I've ever felt so possessive over. I know that's not how it can be now, but back then when I was fighting with Paige, I didn't even know why I felt so threatened. She was a nobody, but I made her life miserable, more than anyone's really. I just did not want her near Emily."

Spencer nodded slowly, thinking back to her room when she first heard of "Pigskin." She thought of CeCe.

"CeCe said your feud was over Emily. I didn't even think she meant it in that way."

Ali smirked.

"CeCe knew before I did, she probably knows me the most intimately. She asked me once back then why I was so worried over Emily. I mean we played games with everyone. We were a terrible twosome. But she noticed it was different with Paige. It was more personal."

"She could take away the one person who you really loved and who really loved you. Even though you didn't want to pursue anything at the time… you still wanted Emily to be yours."

Alison took in a deep breath, thinking back on the past. She thought of some of the moments she shared with Emily, the flirting, the fantasy of a Parisian getaway, her anger towards Paige, and even Ben and Jenna to some extent.

"I'm not proud of how I handled things Spencer. I've only been with one other person intimately, a guy, and it's not the same. I asked Emily to come with me when I pulled her out of that barn, but she was too out of it. So I kissed her and left. I want to be with her now that I actually can."

Spencer stayed quiet for nearly a whole minute, the silence all-encompassing. She looked at her friend, analyzing Alison. She was surprised to conclude that she believed her. Spencer had learned quite a bit over the years, and if there was one common theme she had noticed, it was that you always hurt the ones you love. She had hurt Toby a multitude of times, like with her drug relapse, and he the same when working for Mona. Aria and Ezra had both lied to each other at different points, and even Caleb lied to Hanna when they first met. Mona, who was supposed to be Hanna's best friend, nearly killed her. It seemed all of them had hurt each other in some way or another, but each couple gave second, third and even fourth chances. Spence studied Ali's face and realized her friend had one last chance to make things right, especially with Emily, and she would need all of the support she could get.

"Emily's always been the sweetest one out of all of us…I'm trusting you Ali. Just don't make me regret it."

Alison returned Spencer's gaze evenly. Considering it was Spencer she was dealing with, whose motto was "hope breeds eternal misery," she knew she was taking a big step for her, and she appreciated it.

"Thanks Spence."

Said girl just gave a small smile.

"Come on. We have to head to school."

Ali nodded and grabbed her bag and coffee, the pair exiting the house to start the day.

* * *

Emily was grateful that the powers that be had managed to spare her a stern lecture this morning while getting ready for school. Hanna seemed to be in Mrs. Fields good graces for 'reporting' the situation of Ali to her, and spent the morning chatting with Pam. While the older Fields woman let Emily come and go without any stern lectures, she did make a comment about having a 'chat' upon her arrival home, after she of course went to the grocery store and did the shopping for the dinner party tonight.

Emily was surprised but relieved to find out that Mrs. Fields was having some people over for a small dinner/ social now that their house had been all shiny and new for some time. Emily just thought it was an excuse to have drinks on a Wednesday as their house had been repaired for over a month now, but decided to not push her luck since she and Ali would not have to worry about it just being them and Pam at a dinner face-off.

Emily and Hanna made their goodbyes and went to the Marin mobile to begin their trek to school. While the morning had been funny for everyone else but her, and even if she would laugh about it later, Emily was also baffled that Hanna had chatted with her mom about her and Ali. It was a thought that had been bugging her all morning.

If anyone knew Pam Fields was relentless, it was Emily. But Emily also knew that Pam Fields needed something to go on. She was good at hounding people when she caught a suspicion, but she wasn't very good at being suspicious. When it came to Ali, she hadn't the slightest clue the two were involved. Pam was still getting over the fact Alison was alive. Emily wondered why Hanna, the one who always supported her lesbian sexuality more than anyone, would essentially be trying to cock block her. It didn't make sense.

"Hey Han."

"Yep?" the girl replied distractedly, tapping her hands on the steering wheel while listening to some jams.

"How exactly did things come up with my mom?"

Hanna froze briefly, but then kept her actions going.

"What do you mean?"

Emily turned the dial down on the radio, making sure the girl focused.

"I mean, what does she know? She wasn't aware Ali and I were involved, like at all. Why did you tell her?"

"I told you Em! She's Pam Fields, she's terrifying."

"I'm painfully aware of that, but she doesn't just assume things so easily. She needs something to go on."

"Well, she knows how you felt for Ali."

"Yea, but the last thing on her mind when it comes to Alison would be who she's dating. She still can't go over the fact she's back."

"I mean, you never kno-"

"Hanna."

Hanna stopped speaking, realizing Emily had her caught and was not going to let this slide. As much as Hanna wanted Emily to be happy, she was scared for her friend. Hanna knew about Ali's torment from years ago all too well, and she couldn't even imagine what it would have been like to have such a tormenter pulling at your heart strings and having that much power over you. Hanna was deeply concerned for Emily, not trusting Ali when it came their romance.

Hanna had been supportive initially, but that was when she was only thinking of it from Emily's side of things. She wanted her friend to pursue the woman she loved! Why wouldn't she? But after Emily left her house, it slowly dawned on Hanna that while Emily's intentions were pure and good, she could not confidently say the same about Alison's. She was worried she had just sent her friend to be in a relationship that would hurt her. Not knowing what to do, it seemed that the answer came in the form of Pam Fields calling to find her daughter. While Hanna did not explicitly say they were 'boinking' as she so eloquently put it earlier that morning, she did infer they were seeing each other in a romantic way, needing time to catch up and sort out all of their feelings. Hanna knew Pam Fields would at least slow the process down, making sure Emily didn't rush into anything with guns blazing. This was not a romance she could just dive into. The stakes were too high and the pain was far too deep.

"Hanna?"

"What?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Em, it's nothing. Seriously."

"Hanna, you just told my mom I'm sleeping with Alison."

"I did not! I just inferred you guys were getting romantically entangled or whatever, and you were over there to sort out feelings. I wouldn't just tell her your sex life, I have some whits about me."

"Okay, but why even tell her about Ali in that way at all? We've barely sorted through things and now my mom is going to hound me about it. I'll be lucky to stay over past 8."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Hanna muttered to herself lightly, turning the wheel and parking the car at school.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean Emily is maybe it's a good thing your mom is slowing you two down, someone has to."

"What are you talking about Hanna? Last night you practically kicked me out the door to go to Ali, and now you want me to take things slow."

"Emily! This is _Alison_ we're talking about, okay? Last night I was trying to support you, but I realized after you left I don't know Alison's side of things. I mean how do you even know she's being real?"

"She's being sincere Hanna, she's different now."

"And that video with Mona clearly displayed that."

"She apologized and explained herself for that Hanna, it's freaking Mona she slapped, not a two year old or a puppy."

"Look Emily," Hanna said, finally turning to stare at her friend. "I don't trust her, okay? She may have changed in some ways and may not pick on me for being fat anymore, but that doesn't mean she won't lie. She knows you are the one who has always loved her the most, of course she would want to be with you."

"So what? Ali's sleeping with me but doesn't actually love me?"

"Is it that far-fetched to believe Emily? I mean really, she played with your feelings for years, and now she's back! Back and alone, her own friends are barely on her side, the whole school is against her. Who better to have in her corner and loving her than Emily Fields? The resident sweetheart?"

Emily's mouth dropped, completely hurt and taken aback. She wished Hanna's words hadn't stung but she could practically feel the whiplash. Of all the people she was hoping could support her, she thought Hanna would at least be in her corner.

"Han, I…"

"Look Em, you wanted to know why, and now you do. If she's being sincere, then it will be fine. I don't think your mom holding you two off is going to ruin everything. You need to make sure she's being honest."

Emily looked at her friend slowly, her brows furrowed and concerned. Hanna felt slightly guilty, the Emily Fields pout doing a number on her heart, but Hanna didn't want her best friend getting burned. She didn't want her to have to deal with what she had with Caleb. Sometimes things hurt too much.

"Come on Em, we're gonna be late," Hanna said, opening her door to exit. Emily followed suit distractedly, her nerves on full alert after hearing Hanna's words.

* * *

Hanna and Emily entered Rosewood High in their usual manner these days; with crowds of people openly staring (and glaring) at them. They walked around the corridor and found Spencer and Aria laughing at something with Ali. Emily wasn't really sure how to go about greeting her now lover in the corridors, but approached calmly until the other girls noticed them.

"Hey guys!" Aria greeted in a more chipper manner. Emily suspected it was partially due to the sex and lovey-dovey times she was now having once again with Ezra. Emily was happy things had turned around for her friend.

"Hey," Hanna greeted more somberly, Alison's gaze piercing her skin. Emily picked up on the subtle glare in that look, wondering if Ali had noticed the same thing she had. She went to stand next to Ali who was leaning against her locker next to Aria, Spencer and Hanna more into the hallway. Ali's line of sight caught long brunette strands, and she quickly turned her attention to Emily, her glare melting into a relaxed smile.

"Hey," Emily said.

"Hey," Ali replied, that one word holding so much suggestiveness it was ready to burst. Emily blushed and turned towards the group. It was funny, because out of all of the liars, Emily was probably the most quiet and bashful about her sex life. She had been raised by Pam Fields after all, a woman who very sternly believed public displays of affection and blatant sexual-ness in public were two things a lady should never do. Emily was just as sexual as her friends, all of the pretty girls having more than satisfactory sex lives and attractive bedmates to play with, but still, there was something shy about her when it came to sex. She never wanted to reveal too much.

Alison's hand went to tug at Emily's jacket, pulling her closer until the girl was right up against her body, their arms going around the other's waist. Emily blushed further. She realized they had onlookers though and cleared her throat, turning back to Spencer and Aria, Hanna seemingly bothered next to her.

"So, any news on the A front Aria? Did Ezra find anything?"

"No, not yet. It's going to take some time. But apparently Spencer discovered something this morning," Aria said happily, making Ali shake her head and roll her eyes, Emily's face blushing even further. Aria was deeply amused and deeply happy for her friends, having asked Emily not too long ago if she still had feelings for their now-not-dead bestie, suspecting she might.

"Anyway," Emily began, the sound of the bell ringing cutting her off.

"I gotta run," Hanna said, taking off, making Aria frown.

"What's up with her? I thought she was all jokes this morning?"

"Beats me," Spencer said, looking over at Emily. She knew Emily probably had a chat with Hanna similar to her own with Ali, only it didn't seem theirs went as well as hers did.

"See you guys at lunch?" Emily asked, pulling away from Ali and going to clasp their hands. They smiled and nodded, and went their separate ways, Emily and Ali making their way down the hall hand in hand.

Emily was quiet and distracted Ali noticed, and she thought briefly to Hanna, realizing the two must have had some words.

"You okay?"

Emily pulled her head out of her thoughts, looking at her now very much established girlfriend.

"Yea."

"How was your mom?"

Emily breathed out, rolling her eyes.

"She let me go since she knew I had to get to school, but she's definitely going to have a talk with me before you come over tonight."

"So we're doing a dinner?"

"Yea. I have to run home after school to see her and she's probably going to make me run errands, but she'll want to get a good lecturing in before you come over."

"Anything I should wear in particular? I know how Pam Fields is."

"Just something nice. We got out of a one-on-one dinner with her, she's having a few people over, but she'll definitely be checking to see if you live up to the Pam Fields standards, and that generally involves a dress code."

Ali chuckled while nodding.

"I'm sure I can find something suitable."

Emily dropped Ali off at her class, departing with a quick kiss to her cheek. She was trying to make sure she supported Ali as much as possible after they hashed everything out. Her mind was still occupied though since Hanna put those doubts in her head. She wished her friend hadn't. Emily spent the entirety of Chem lab wondering if Hanna was right about taking things so slowly, not that she had much of a choice in the matter now anway.

It was easy for Emily to believe every word Ali said. She had wanted to trust her again deep down. The thing was, she was also depending on her friends to be an outside point of view, eyes that could see the situation objectively and make sure Emily didn't fall into the same trap again. She knew part of her just had to jump in and take a leap of faith, but there were still lingering doubts. Granted, they had only talked just last night. She had a feeling things wouldn't feel easier or more settled for a while until their trust had been deeply reestablished.

Emily's first several classes flew by in a blur, her mind wandering and trying to focus at the same time. Before Emily knew it, 5th period had come around and she ran into Aria in the hallway.

"Hey Em."

"Hey…"

"Okay, you and Ali need to stop being pouty after a night of sexy times. You both should be on cloud nine, what's with the long face?"

Emily exhaled, wondering how much Aria knew and chose to try and explain.

"I know, I mean I am ecstatic. It's just…"

Aria, who was formerly thrilled that her friends were finding some happiness became concerned quickly.

"Emily?"

Emily looked like she was trying to explain but couldn't quite string some words together. Aria chose to take matters into her own hands, grabbing Emily's wrist as the bell rang and leading her into the bathroom, checking all of the stalls to make sure they were empty.

"I don't want to make you late," Emily said.

"It's fine Em, we're seniors anyway. So what's going on?"

Emily exhaled, leaning against the sink.

"You're right… I should be ecstatic. Ali and I had one of the most honest conversations we've ever had last night. I mean it was brief, but we really communicated. And Hanna was the one pushing me to go to her last night, but this morning it was like she was a different person, flat out telling me she thought Ali was using me."

Aria's mouth dropped, genuinely in disbelief that Hanna would go so far to say that, especially after encouraging Emily just the night before.

"I mean, did she say why?"

"She just said that I was Rosewood's 'resident sweetheart' and that it would be strategic for Ali to have me in her corner, even if she didn't love me. She also thought Ali could just be using me for comfort."

"Em," Aria began sadly, but stopped. She thought quickly to Ezra, about how betrayed she had felt when she had learned of his book and spying. Ezra had played her, but that playing turned into loving. Things worked out in mysterious ways, and even though she was enraged about his deception, she knew she couldn't live without him after the shooting and his help after killing Shana. No one understood her like him.

"Emily," Aria restarted, causing Emily to glance back at her friend.

"The thing is… if Alison is using you in either of those ways, it would be far worse for her. It would be safer to not play any games like that with you because if she got caught, and she knows everyone will be watching and waiting to catch her, the fallout would be an explosion. I mean I know how I would react, but imagine Spencer and Hanna? They would crucify her, we all would."

Emily nodded slowly, taking in Aria's theory. It did make sense. Yes, there was a huge possibility Ali could be using her, as a defense, as a comfort, as whatever she could need, but Aria was right. With everyone watching her, doubting her and ready to pounce, it wouldn't be strategic to use Emily because eventually, maybe not immediately, but eventually, everyone would know. And it wasn't just the outside people who would know, it would be all of Ali's friends, and they would hate her for it. She was literally risking everything she had at the moment to be with Emily.

"What if she's just that smart though…what if doing the one dangerous thing is the best strategy? I mean even if everyone did find out, maybe she's planning on leaving everything behind and the fallout wouldn't matter."

"Em… if Ali really didn't care about any of us, she would have left already. She saved your life twice. I mean she's Alison, she could have stayed gone and become a French debutante or a model in Japan or something. She came back because she cares and wants to be here. Yes, she's one hell of a strategist, but there's a difference between good strategy and total suicide."

"…You really believe her."

Aria smiled softly in understanding.

"I know better than anyone how hard it is to trust someone again who's betrayed you. It's awful, and hard. But sometimes you have to give someone a chance to prove they've changed. I think Ali at least deserves that chance with you. If she does mess it up, then we'll know. But I want to believe in my friend. She might surprise you, and all of us really."

Emily nodded slowly again, Aria seeming to be full of hope. She thought that her answer might be different had she not just become reacquainted with Ezra. And that's when a thought struck her.

"Aria… do you think you'd feel differently if this happened before Ezra was shot?"

Aria thought to herself for a moment.

"I'm not sure truthfully… I think I would support you, but be incredibly weary."

"I'm just realizing…Caleb's back."

Aria connected the dots in Emily's brain pretty quickly, understanding what she was getting at.

"Oh god… I didn't even think of that. It would make a lot of sense why she's not, so, _optimistic_."

"Mhmm."

"Look Em. Don't let Hanna's view sway you, or anyone else's for that matter. Go with what you're feeling, and don't let fear or worry stop you. All of us have been involved with people who we probably shouldn't have or had reason not to. You guys just made some progress, and maybe it's small and slow, but it's progress. It won't all change over night."

Emily took at deep breath, letting all of Aria's words and their conversation settle in her mind. Aria was right. At the end of the day, Emily had no clue what Ali was doing, only time would tell if her words were a match to her actions. Emily was in love with a girl who was full of mystery and deception. All she could do was trust what Ali was telling her, even if it was scary. Emily loved her, she always had, and this was the moment she had always waited for, to be with Alison Dilaurentis in a mutual love. Even if Ali perhaps did not deserve the chance to prove herself, Emily didn't want to stop what they were doing. Even if everything crashed and burned, she would at least know, and not knowing was the hardest part of Alison's death, never knowing for certain if those subtle flirtations were a part of her imagination or part of Ali's hidden truth. She smiled softly towards the floor, thinking of Ali, and Aria smiled watching her, seeing her friend relax.

"Believe me, I know it's hard. My entire relationship with Ezra has been an uphill battle, but Em?"

"Yea," she said, staring back at Aria.

"It's worth it."

Emily smiled a little bit bigger, and walked over to her friend, giving her a hug.

"Thank you. I needed this."

"Any time," she replied, pulling away with a smile.

"Now, how about we sneak out and head to town to grab food for lunch since we've already missed half a period?"

Emily shook her head laughing, following Aria out as they sneakily chose to leave the school.

* * *

Ali was relieved when the bell finally rang signaling for lunch. All she wanted was to be with her friends, the incessant stares and side commentary becoming a bit exhausting as the day unfolded. She started packing up her things, and noticed a longhaired brunette staring at her in the back corner of the room after everyone else had vacated. She remembered the girl as being a part of Mona's new posse. The girl didn't seem to be backing down in her glare, and Ali was surprised she was so keen on challenging her. She was about to make a comment towards the girl when someone much more appealing entered the picture.

"Hey, there you are," Emily said, entering the class with a few bags and a coaster of caffeinated beverages. She walked right over to Ali's seat near the front of the class, leaning down to kiss her soundly on the lips, oblivious to the watching eyes that widened in shock. It seemed that Sydney's part of the Mona army mission to separate Emily from Ali through Paige was failing miserably.

"How's your day been?" the taller girl asked.

"Well, it would be better if _some_ people didn't find the need to watch me like a circus monkey," Ali said pointedly, looking over Emily's shoulder to glare at Sydney, Emily following suit. Emily caught the younger girl's expression of dislike, but noticed it quickly transform into one of innocence and naivety as Emily's eyes were on her.

"Hey Emily," she said, packing up her things and heading for the door, acting as if her glaring match with Alison was non-existent.

"Hey, Sydney," she said awkwardly, turning back to Ali with a curious look. Ali just shook her head and resumed packing her bag. She finished her task, removing the sandwich bags from Emily's hand so she could hold it in her open one.

"What's all of this anyway?" she asked as they ventured towards the cafeteria.

"Aria and I skipped to get us all coffee and sandwiches. It seemed like a necessary pick me up."

Ali nodded slowly, looking at her girlfriend, wondering if she was still bothered.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Emily turned her head surprised.

"Yea. I was distracted earlier, Hanna and I sort of got into it about telling my mom and everything, but I'm fine now," she said, smiling softly at the blonde. Alison nodded.

"What did she tell your mom by the way… I need to be prepared for entering the war zone tonight."

"She's not _that_ bad," Emily replied chuckling. "You'll be fine, she just knows we're sorting through our relationship and it's a romantic one. Hanna had at least some forethought to not detail our nightly activities of late."

"I still don't get why Hanna did that."

Emily got quiet, wondering how she should tell Ali without hurting her feelings. Ali seemed to be able to read her hesitant expression and realized Hanna must have actually told her how much she did not trust Ali.

"I get it Em. I guess I do know why she did it, I'm just annoyed."

"Did you talk with her?"

"No, but Spencer and I worked it out this morning. Plus, she made sure to avoid me today. It makes sense that she's protective, I'm just mad she went to Pam instead of me. It seems underhanded."

"I know… if it makes you feel better, she wasn't trying to stop it entirely. She just wanted us to slow things down… I mean we have already hopped into bed pretty quickly…" Emily said, blushing slightly.

Ali smirked at that, remembering exactly how they hopped into bed.

"If I recall correctly, there wasn't hopping so much as carrying."

Emily rolled her eyes, knowing Ali enjoyed making her blush uncomfortably when talking about sex in public.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get over you blushing about our nocturnal activities."

"Must you tease me? You're worse than Hanna." Ali chuckled.

"It's just funny. I mean in the bedroom you're completely not shy or humble or even meek. And then in the real world, just saying the word sex makes you awkward. It's cute."

Emily groaned and rolled her eyes, making Ali laugh again, grateful they were finally in the cafeteria even with everyone's eyes on a laughing Alison whose hand was intertwined with Emily's.

"What's so funny?" Aria asked, happy to see Alison wearing a genuine smile.

"Just Emily's shyness."

"Guys, my face is going to explode from all the blood rushing to it…" the mentioned girl whined.

"I see why Ali's laughing at you then," Spencer commented smugly, making Emily glare at her.

"Where's Hanna?" Ali suddenly asked as she opened her sandwich bag, grateful Emily and Aria went for the comfort foods. Emily looked around as well, noticing their friend's absence.

"She told me she was just running to the restroom, but she was checking her phone when she said it," Spencer said.

"Maybe it's Caleb," Aria suggested, making the table fall silent. They hoped their friend and her former lover could make amends in some way, knowing it had been difficult for Hanna when the young man left.

They fell into an easy discussion after that, A sometimes coming up in conversation but was generally a topic they attempted to avoid. After the bell, Emily went to walk Ali to class again. As they walked, she noticed Sydney standing off with Lucas and Mona down one of the corridors, and her brow furrowed wondering what Mona was telling Sydney about her and Ali, believing the younger girl was just an innocent party getting sucked into the game.

Mona looked up and caught the pair watching her, her eyes going to their joined hands and glaring daggers at them, hoping her look alone would tear them apart. Ali smirked at her, realizing Mona had been trying to tear them apart the entire time.

"I knew it," Ali said, shaking her head as they continued walking.

"You knew what?" Emily asked, making Ali sigh.

"Mona's known for a while that I care about you, more than anyone else. I mean my journals sort of expressed it here and there."

"Um, I read one of your journals… that didn't sound too loving."

"Did you read the entry titled 'Mermaid?"

Emily's brow furrowed.

"I-…I didn't think that one was about me…"

Ali smiled.

"It was."

"A-Anyway," Emily replied bashfully, realizing Ali had thought she was beautiful for years. "What about Mona?"

Ali's gentle smile dropped.

"I think she's trying to separate you from me… that's why that Sydney girl is around. Doesn't it seem like too much of a coincidence that she's a new transfer, friendly with Mona and always getting you and Paige together?"

Emily stopped completely in her tracks, her eyes widening, making Ali stop as well with their hands still together. At first Ali thought she was mad, but Emily was genuinely shocked, her mind going a mile a minute. It did seem odd that Sydney was friends with Mona suddenly, and also creating meet ups for her and Paige. The exes would probably not have spent half as much time together if it weren't for Sydney's involvement. She looked back up at Ali, who seemed apologetic.

"I'm sorry Em, I could just be paranoid."

"No… I don't think you are." Emily's brain was racing, thinking back over the last several weeks and thinking mostly about her interactions with Paige.

"Oh god."

"What, Em?"

"Paige… she…" Emily looked back up at Ali guiltily, the blonde trying to figure out where Em was going with her statement.

"She came over, the night before you came back to school… the night I came over and suggested you…" she trailed off, and Ali put it together herself, realizing Mona probably scared Paige into talking to Emily, hoping to both protect Emily and win her back while also getting rid of Alison in the process. She shook her head.

"I should have slapped her harder," Ali said, her blood boiling. One of the reasons she had never wanted people to find out about her feelings for Emily was because of something like this, people using their relationship and her heart against her. Emily was of course a much stronger person now, but she was still innocent, and probably didn't even think Mona would have anything to do with Paige coming to her. Paige probably didn't even realize the trap she had fallen into either.

"I'm sorry Ali, I didn't even-"

"Hey, I know," she said, pulling them together and kissing her gently in the nearly empty hallway. "This is just what I was always afraid of. You show you have a soft spot, and they go for it."

They were unaware that Paige had met up with Sydney and was walking around the corridor and into the hall where they were. Sydney was hoping that bringing Paige around would stir some anger or fight in the girl, but was sorely disappointed when the woman left her to walk the other way. It seemed that using Paige may not be the best way to go, and she departed as well, Ali and Emily oblivious to their brief onlookers.

Emily glanced away worriedly. She thought about Mona's trick with the video, and how scary this all was. It was going to be hard to trust Ali when everyone was going to work against the girl to make Emily doubt her. She sighed.

"Em, it's fine. Like I said, we all just need to stick together and everything will be okay."

Emily finally looked back at her and nodded. This last senior year was going to be hell. They started to walk again before Emily spoke up.

"Did you go to Paris at all, while you were away?"

Ali looked confused briefly, but replied.

"No. I pretty much stayed in New York and Philly, mainly all over the tri-state area trying to stay ahead of A." Emily nodded.

"What do you think about doing a gap year?"

"I'm still almost two grades behind you Em."

"I know. But they have programs you can do to study abroad in high school. I looked into them when I was in Haiti… I almost didn't come back to Rosewood after everything with Nate and Maya... I really didn't want to."

Ali watched her girlfriend's troubled face as they reached the door to her class. She loved that Emily remembered the small moments of authenticity Ali shared with her, like her dream of a Parisian getaway. It showed how much she really cared.

"I'll talk with the guidance counselor… maybe I can transfer to another high school near whatever college you go to, and I can study abroad through them."

Emily turned back wide-eyed at the suggestion, Ali offering a gentle smile.

"I have to go in."

"Right. Call me after you're settled in at the Marin's, I'll let you know what time to come over tonight."

"Okay," Ali replied, kissing her briefly before heading into the classroom.

Emily walked back down the hallway with a soft smile to herself. Paris, she thought. Now that was something to look forward to. She realized how right Aria was earlier after Ali's suggestion of transferring. It seemed the girl really could care less about staying in Rosewood. She just wanted to be with her friends and the people who cared about her. Emily was happy at the realization, and even though she knew they still had a long year ahead of them before graduation, there was still a light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Right! Sooo, remember when I said this would be a three shot? It's now a 4 shot, my apologies. I really wanted to get into Ali and Emily's head a bit. I want the Emison to come a-flowin' like all of you, but I also think there's A LOT of uphill battles they will need to fight as a couple (I mean look at what Ezria's gone through). I still firmly believe they will break up hard core in season 5 (but that's so Marlene can make them end game in season 7… right, Marlene? I'm assuming we're in agreement on this). ;) I don't even know if they're technically "together" yet but I'm sure we'll be told soon.

Let's see. The next chapter I will write tomorrow at some point and post, and yes it will have Pam Fields and Ali having a little chat. ***(FYI, if you actually did do the drinking game, the total number of Pam Fields written was 13! Let me know if any of you guys actually did it!) Hahah. You can also expect a Hanna/ Ali confrontation and a possibleeeee sex scene. I say possible because it totally depends on the flow of writing. This chapter became something else entirely, so I won't promise sexy times unless they happen. ^_^

Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know your thoughts! I apologize that it's not quite as happy-go-lucky a chapter, but let's be real, PLL is pretty dark and twisty. As Spencer says, "Hope breeds eternal misery." ;) Let's hope for some happy Emison (in the woods…?) tonight! :D ~ Until next time.


	4. Battle Cry

Battle Cry

* * *

Hello Everyone! I am SO so sorry it's taken me so long to update! The truth is after watching episode 6, I lost a lot of my writing mojo because I felt just as confused as a writer as the character of Emily must have felt! Also, the episodes/ promos threw me off because this will no longer be able to stick to canon after that episode (even though my 'canon' was based on assumption). With that being said, I wanted to create some awesome Pam moments and Emison sweetness. I also feel like if I were in Emily's shoes, I would want to pummel Mona, haha! I'm SO glad the upcoming episode has a little Emily/Mona one-on-one. I hope Emily is feeling what I'm feeling, if not physically, then at least verbally? ;)

So without further ado, here is the latest chapter friends! It's less sexy this time around. Please review and let me know how you felt this chapter flowed. I'm hoping the writer's block is not too noticeable and that I was able to bring things together. Now, on with the show!

* * *

Emily was a bundle of nerves as she perused through the grocery store, attempting to pick up the thorough list that the one and only mother-spectacular, Pam Fields, had put together for her. Her gift baskets weren't a legend in Rosewood without reason, as thoroughness and attention to detail on a Martha Stewart level were what Mrs. Fields was known for.

Even though Emily should have been proud her mother was such a savant in the world of wining, dining and entertaining, she hadn't realized while in school that when her mother mentioned having Ali over for a dinner party, she didn't mean Pam's dinner party for her _own_ friends. Emily's mom wanted all of the girls to come and enjoy themselves, along with Alison, making the situation far more dire than she had anticipated.

Her mother was of course a kind soul. Emily had not become Rosewood's resident sweetheart because of her mother's _lack_ of love and kindness. But Emily knew the older Fields woman far too well after 18 years of life spent with her. Mrs. Fields wasn't planning to throw just Ali on the spot for an interrogation. She was planning to put all of the girls on the spot to collect as many juicy details as she needed to have a complete picture of her daughter's love life with the former queen of Rosewood. And as Emily did know her friends as well as her mother, she knew they would crack under the Pam Fields pressure. No better way to kill someone with kindness than to offer them a popover mid-response.

"Crafty woman," Emily mumbled to herself, grabbing some goat cheese before heading to the check out. Emily slowly emptied her grocery cart of all of the delectables Pam had demanded be present. Pam required everything from pears, to goat cheese, red wine vinegar (for the _homemade_ vinaigrette Pam was making) and an assortment of veggies and many more treats to create an extravagant 3-course meal. At least Emily hoped it was _only_ 3 courses, thinking back to how unbearably long her very first 'bring the girlfriend to dinner' dinner had went with Maya. She winced at the thought. Emily was at least glad Alison was the epitome of femininity and grace, a true lady that Pam would be able to appreciate and who she was at least familiar with concerning Emily. Still, Emily had confessed to Pam months ago about her feelings for Alison from way back when, and she knew Pam was going to be in full-protective mode, making sure her daughter would not go through so much hurt the second time around.

Before Emily had taken off to Haiti after Maya's murder, Emily confided in her mother her fears for having loves that met untimely and unfortunate deaths. The conversation was really what brought Pam and Emily closer together, as for the first time in their relationship, Emily was able to talk about the love she felt for the women who had left her life so suddenly. It was such an important marker for them, as Pam saw the true love Emily had felt for both Alison and Maya, surprised she had not picked up on Emily's feelings for her former best friend while she had been alive. Pam had always thought Alison was a crafty girl, and could feel her bad intentions all too often, but the way Emily looked at her friend with adoration and support for the goodness that lied within was enough for Pam to place her faith in her daughter's decision, and the young blonde too.

Even so, Emily was incredibly nervous to have Alison over and under the scathing glare of Pam Fields. Pam may be have sympathized with Alison and may have been happy that she had found her way back home, but she was also going to be weary about Alison commencing a relationship that involved more than friendship with Emily, and this was what made the impending dinner a point of anxiety for the younger Fields woman. Pam would make this far too uncomfortable for all them.

Emily sighed out as she finished paying, grabbing her paper grocery bags and making her way through the automatic doors to walk home. She had hoped walking instead of driving would clear her mind for the night that was about to commence, but all it had managed to do was increase her nerves and anxiety. She was so lost in thought as she walked towards Toby's house, she was oblivious to the person creeping slowly towards her.

"Well, if it isn't Emily Fields!"

Emily's entire body went tense at the sound of Mona's voice. She secretly agreed with Alison that she should have slapped the smaller girl harder. _Much_ harder. Emily spun around in her walk, turning to face a smirking Mona, the woman adorning an interesting cheetah top. It seemed that even after Mona was put in a cage, the girls were slow to realize that she still hadn't lost her spots.

"Do you need something Mona?" Emily asked briskly. She had heard from Spencer via text after leaving school that Paige had come face to face with a rat in her locker, a subtle threat to stay on team Mona even though Emily had openly committed to Alison at this point in her life. Emily was done with Paige in a romantic sense, but that didn't mean she was okay with people like Mona bullying her.

Mona just smiled that annoying smile back at her, pretending to be oblivious to any and all evil nearby.

"Why Emily, I don't know why you're so snippy today. Are you planning a dinner or something? Stressed from organizing?"

Emily just rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, not wanting to give Mona any information in any regard, or talk to her at all for that matter. Mona walked quickly in front of her, her back to Toby's house, giving Emily the stare down, her smirk dripping with evil intentions. Emily paused in her step, looking at Mona and then glancing past her at Toby's house, a brief sadness flickering over her face that Mona easily could pick up on.

"Pretty awful isn't it? How things change so quickly in this town. Somebody's your girlfriend, then they're not. One day there's a house, and the next day it's gone… poof," Mona said, turning to admire the house and folding her arms, looking back at Emily, seemingly threatening.

Emily looked concerned slightly, wondering to herself if Mona was really involved with this new A. She secretly hoped that A wanted Mona punished as much as he, she, IT, wanted Alison and the rest of them punished. At least the vicious midget would have something other than the girls to keep her occupied.

"I know it was you or one of your little gang members who did that to Paige, Mona. Leave her out of it."

"Oh Emily, how little you think of me," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile, taking a few steps closer to the taller girl. "However, I'm sure that whomever did that to sweet Paige, they were probably trying to send a very clear message. But truthfully, it has boy written all over it."

Emily stared off with Mona, feeling chills down her spine. It was frustrating, knowing she could easily pummel the tiny girl, or squash her with one of her massively well defined swimmer legs, but Mona was crafty with her mind, and that was something Emily could not fight with at this point in her life. She'd let her lover handle the mental warfare.

"I have to go home," was all Emily said, as she brushed by Mona.

"Have a lovely dinner! Oh, and tell Alison I said hello!" Mona called out, causing Emily to stop dead in her tracks briefly before continuing on home. Mona obviously knew about the two of them after seeing her and Ali walk hand in hand down the halls of Rosewood High. The entire school knew after today, but still, there was a lingering fear and discomfort created by Mona's words.

As Emily had already worried over lately, she was terrified of people getting in between her and Alison at this point, especially when they were so vulnerable and were just working through what they needed to. Mona was probably aware of this all too well, and even if Ali and Emily were officially together it would probably not prevent Mona from attempting to mess with them further. An expression of worry and frustration came over Emily's face as she climbed the steps to her recently reconstructed house and made her way over the threshold into the kitchen, an assortment of smells already accosting her senses.

"Hi honey," Emily's mother said cheerfully as she cut vegetables.

"Hey," Emily replied distractedly, placing the groceries on the counter. Pam's brow furrowed in concern. It didn't take a mother's intuition to observe Emily's noticeable worry and overall distractedness.

While in the past, Pam had been used to questioning Emily until she caved, the struggles her daughter had gone through had made her a much tougher young lady, and as a tougher young lady, it was much more difficult for Pam to get answers out of her daughter these days. She had learned over the last several months to ease her way into asking what was wrong rather than ask directly, as generally Emily would immediately shut down. She had to gently coax answers out of her daughter if she hoped to find out what was the matter.

"How was the store?"

"It was okay," Emily said, beginning to unload the bags for her mother.

"You run into anybody?" Pam noticed the brief tension that flitted through Emily.

"No, not anyone in particular."

"I see," Pam said, still observing her distracted daughter, holding off on her vegetable cutting to check the meat that had been marinating for two days. She became slightly more worried at Emily's demeanor, hoping the younger girl wasn't too anxious about the dinner tonight.

"Are your friends excited to come over?"

"Oh, right, um…it's just going to be us with Ali tonight. Spencer and Aria have a project to work on and Hanna left school early today."

"Oh. But isn't Alison staying with the Marin's?"

"Yea, she is. Hanna's just been a bit distracted lately…Caleb's back in town."

"Well, I guess that explains the black hair I saw her with the other day."

"It's only streaks mom, at least it's not her whole head."

"Still," Pam said lightly, smiling and trying to make her daughter smile. She managed to coax a small one out of Emily at the very least, watching her daughter fold up the now empty bags and place them in the pantry.

"I'm glad Alison is still coming though."

Emily looked up at her mother, giving her an awkward half smile and nodding slightly, going to take off her coat and help her with the food. Again, Pam's brow furrowed in concern as she tried to understand her daughter. They always said teenagers became distant as they grew up through high school and into college, attempting to navigate their lives and figure themselves out, but still. Pam at least thought that Emily and her had connected so much lately, before and after she went to Haiti, acknowledging that her baby was growing up and seeing the beautiful young woman she was turning into. She was worried that they were growing distant again.

"Honey, you seem awfully distracted today. Is anything going on?"

Emily internally sighed, knowing this question would come up sooner or later. She was surprised it had been later truthfully. Emily didn't even know how to answer such a question. There were so many things going on, from her and Ali's conversation with Tanner in the woods to Toby's house blowing up, the rat in Paige's locker to the possibility her new friend Sydney could actually be team Mona. It seemed like there was too much going on and even the stability one would expect within a relationship was like walking across a tightrope. Emily thought junior year was tough and intense, but after barely making it halfway through her senior year, she realized she hadn't known what true intensity was until now. Everything was on high alert.

"Emily?"

Emily blinked and looked up at her mom, a concerned expression on Pam Field's face as she watched her daughter.

"S-Sorry. I was just thinking…"

"Care to let me in on some of those thoughts?"

"It's fine mom, I promise. I just have a lot going on."

Pam felt a nudge at her heart, practically feeling her baby pulling away from her.

"It's not Alison, is it?"

"What?" Emily looked up, genuinely confused and alert.

"Well, you two are together now, and she just came back from an incredibly hard situation only to land into another hard situation with her mother. I mean-"

"No, no mom, it's not Ali. She's fine, we're fine."

"Well, then what has you so distracted? I haven't seen you like this since…before Haiti."

Emily looked back up at her mom, and realized in that moment how distressed she must have felt. Emily had been incredibly distant lately, not knowing what to say or how to feel, and now that A had come back, it seemed that everything was worse and Emily didn't quite know what to make of it. And to add Alison into the mix, she was just terrified. She had just gotten over the hump of learning to trust Alison again, which in a way was still a work in progress, but after her little run in with Mona, she felt incredibly anxious. It seemed like everyone was trying to take Ali away from her again, not even including A.

"I'm just…I'm scared," she said in a small voice, tears coming to her eyes. She had tried to be strong for her mother, especially after the whole car-meets-living room disaster, but this time it seemed Emily couldn't stay strong. She really needed her mom.

Pam's worry and concern shifted to sadness and empathy, putting everything down and wrapping her daughter in an awkward arm hug, not letting her food ridden hands muck up her daughter's shirt. Emily was at least able to hug her mother back, letting some tears out.

"It's going to be okay sweetie."

"But what if it's not?"

"What are you so scared of honey?" Pam asked as they pulled apart, going to the sink to wash her hands, her eyes never leaving Emily as the taller girl leaned against the counter, her arms crossing as she looked away concerned.

Emily bit her bottom lip, her eyes going towards the ceiling as she shook her head lightly. Pam waited patiently on the opposing counter, drying her hands, as her daughter tried to form words.

"It's just… Ever since we thought Ali died, I felt like I was going through the motions almost. I didn't realize I never really let her go until I got her back. And now that she's back, and she's even with me, I just feel like everyone's trying to pull us apart. It's like the universe is trying to say I'll never be able to really be with her."

"Has someone tried to come between you two? Someone at school?"

Emily remained quiet, looking away.

"Is it Paige?"

Emily looked a bit surprised at that, but shook her head gently.

"No. I mean, Paige obviously isn't thrilled. She didn't exactly get along with Alison…but Paige has been respectful at least."

Pam nodded in return.

"Is it your friends? Are they having trouble with you two being together, since you're both in the same friend group?"

Emily thought about that briefly, but knew all of her friends were accepting and even thrilled that their two friends could find happiness together. Hanna would be as well, if she weren't so concerned about Alison, though Emily believed it had more to do with what was going on with Hanna herself and with Caleb that was creating her negative opinion.

"The girls are happy about it. They just want us to be happy. Hanna is just… concerned."

"I think she has every right to be."

Emily was again surprised by her mother's words, and her face must have shown it as Pam went on to explain.

"When I found out Alison was alive and came home, I was thrilled. It was like an act of god or a miracle…but when Hanna told me you two were working things out in that way, I was concerned too Emily."

Emily felt herself getting defensive, wondering if she would have to always have this fight, defending her girlfriend.

"You think she's using me too," she stated.

"I didn't say that. I really don't know what Alison is doing," Pam started, going over to take her daughters hands. "But Emily, you also have to understand I need more to go on then someone just telling me that they've changed and that they're not going to be using you like that again. I have to _see_ it too, you understand?"

Emily looked into her mother's eyes and nodded slowly, conceding that she understood the hesitation. It was not without reason. Emily knew this. She just didn't want to have the same fight with everyone.

"I promise I'll give her a second chance Emily. I can see how much you care for her. I just want to make sure she feels the same."

Pam gently cupped one of Emily's cheeks, giving her that small scrunched smile of knowingness.

"You deserve to be loved as much as you love her. I just want you to never forget that."

Emily smiled again, and pulled her mom back in for a hug, this time with Pam being able to hug back with hand usage.

"If you two are meant to be Emily, I promise nothing will pull you two apart. You're both incredibly strong young women."

Emily squeezed her mom a little tighter before letting her go, feeling a little bit better that her mom had some faith in the pair. She really wanted to make sure Emily would not get burned so badly again, and deep down, Emily was grateful her mother loved her so much.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetie," Pam replied, going back to the vegetables.

"I'm going to head upstairs to shower and change."

"Okay."

Emily was nearly into the hall when her mother called back out.

"Oh, and Emily?"

"Yes?" she asked with a small smile, leaning against the doorway.

"Don't think you or Alison are getting out of the 3rd degree tonight."

Emily's mouth dropped slightly, but she decided to close it back up, knowing not to fight her mother. Ali was right this morning. Emily was so glad she was Pam's child and not the one banging her daughter.

* * *

Alison finished stroking her cheeks with her brush, putting the finishing touches on her face in preparation for an interesting evening. Tonight was not going to be her night.

Alison Dilaurentis had never worried about 'meeting the mom' before. She had been used to charming any person, counterpart or parent, into thinking she was an absolute delight. Her mother had raised her to be a lady, and a lady never stopped smiling, even when she was insulting you.

If it had been another parent, or perhaps if Pam hadn't already known about what transpired between her and Emily years ago, Alison would not be as unnerved as she currently was. Pam Fields was on the same level of style and grace that her mother had been, and Alison was not going to be able to impress with her usual class. For Pam, such grace was expected at a bare minimum, and so the usual mannerisms in which Alison relied on to make a good impression were not going to be as effective. Not to mention, Pam was probably going to give her a good stern talking to about being a 'gentle-lady' to her daughter. Alison prayed Pam was unaware of the extracurricular activities she and Emily had been partaking in as of late. Adding that into the mix was not going to give Ali any bonus points.

She packed up the remaining items of makeup spread across her bureau and put them away, looking over herself in the mirror. She grabbed a clip as an after thought to pin her bangs back. She smoothed out her dress and took one last look in the mirror. It was time to be on her way. She turned off her bedroom light and went downstairs, her bags packed for later when she went to stay with the Marins for a longer stay than originally planned. She grabbed the bottle of wine her father purchased for Pam and headed out the door to go to Emily's.

There wasn't too much that could scare Alison these days. Really, her only focus was on A, Mona and Jenna's plots to ruin her life, and her fear of losing Emily. Between all of those, she had enough to focus on. But as she walked down the road, she became a bit concerned about impressing Emily's mom.

Compared to Paige, the knight in shining armor, Alison had a horrendous track record concerning Emily. All Pam Fields would be able to see was what everyone else had, on top of how she had teased and essentially black mailed Emily in the past. This woman had the power to make or break their relationship, and Ali worried if she was going to be given a second chance by the older woman, a real second chance.

Ali could feel the nerves flowing through her skin. This was completely unfamiliar territory for her, and even though she had become accustomed to a total loss of control after her near death encounter and two years on the run, it still didn't mean it was any more comforting for the former Rosewood mastermind to see just how little she could influence this particular situation. It was hard being a former control freak and manipulative mastermind. After no longer being able to do those things, it made for a discomfort when you couldn't maneuver situation and opinions to your liking. Alison sighed out at the thought, realizing how hard it had been for her to accept that people had to like her for who she really was and not what she made or wanted them to see.

Alison finally rounded the corner and arrived at the Fields house. She noticed the front door was open as she climbed the steps and became immediately worried, her mind instantly on alert for a possible intruder.

"You look beautiful."

Alison stopped dead in her tracks at the top of the stairs and turned to notice Emily off to the side behind her, her long black shirt complimenting her dark complexion. Alison felt a lot of the built up anxiety rush out of her, relieved that the door seemed to be left open intentionally.

Emily noticed Ali looking a little more frazzled than usual and uncrossed her arms as she pushed herself off of the banister, walking over to Alison. Ali remained quiet, her mind still going a mile a minute, watching her girlfriend. Emily gave her a small smile and reached out to gently coax the wine bottle out of Ali's hands.

"What's this?" she asked quietly. Alison continued watching Emily as she read the label. Emily Fields was a gorgeous young woman, and Ali continued to admire her cheekbones and perfectly carved features as she looked over the bottle. Emily soon realized the blonde was not responding and looked up curiously, catching Ali staring at her with an unreadable expression. Emily briefly worried about how anxious Alison was, and was about to soothe her when it seemed Ali had other plans.

She reached her hand out and cupped Emily's cheek; she always enjoyed having that face in her hands as it was essentially the face of a goddess. Emily's brow furrowed making Alison smirk. If there was at least one situation she had some control over, it was how attracted her girlfriend was to her, and how surprised she could make Emily. Ali leaned in and her eyes drifted shut, bringing her lips to Emily's. She loved the feel of her soft and plump lips on her own. It was in these moments when Alison just watched the way Emily moved and carried herself, where she saw Emily for who she was, that she felt in awe of her. She loved who this girl had grown into. Emily realized over the last several days that Ali did like control, and it wasn't so much that Alison could control Emily, but more so that there was comfort, perhaps a safety there, that Alison could rely on. Who better to find comfort in than the love of your life?

Alison pulled back slowly, but leaned her forehead against Emily, her eyes looking down as Emily examined those deep dark blues. Alison smiled to herself in thought, both unaware they were thinking the same thing, Alison also understanding that she felt at home with Emily. She didn't need to control her. Emily wanted to be with her of her own volition.

"Hi," Emily whispered, making Ali look into her eyes as her thumb continued stroking that delicately defined cheek. She smirked once again.

"Hi," she replied softly.

"Uh-hum," the sound of Pam Fields clearing her throat made Ali pull back and look at Mrs. Fields, dropping her hand and bringing them both together to clasp. Emily blushed at being caught in so intimate an exchange, her bashful side coming out. Pam was at least smiling gently at the girls, trying to not make them both pee themselves for the impending dinner. Pam knew she was an intimidating mama bear, but she didn't think she was purely terrifying. The tension in Alison's shoulder and worried look in her eyes made her realize just how nervous the younger girl was. As she turned to look at Alison, it was almost as if she was physically putting on a mask, much like the one Jessica used to wear. Alison's face now gave away nothing, having mastered how to make herself seem at home even when completely on edge.

"Hi Mrs. Fields," she said, walking over to give the older woman air kisses, Pam responding in kind. Alison was smart, knowing that a hug would be too comfortable and a hand shake too formal, her class and grace still well refined after all of these years. Pam couldn't help but approve of her tact. Ali pulled back, and brought her hands together behind her back.

"Hello Alison," Mrs. Fields responded, turning to look at what Emily held. Alison answered before she could ask.

"Oh, my dad wanted me to bring this as a thank you gift for having me over for dinner tonight. He wanted to let you know he appreciates you being so supportive, especially with my mom and everything…" Alison drifted off quietly, not wanting to delve into that particular emotional landfill. Emily caught on and handed it over to her mother, the attention drifting from Alison.

"Um, mom, are the popovers ready? You need any more help?"

"Hm? Oh no, you girls relax on the porch and give me ten minutes," she said, turning back to smile at Alison kindly. "And thank you for bringing the wine, I might treat myself to a glass tonight actually."

Alison smiled back, going to cross her arms as Pam Fields turned back into the house reading the label. Emily watched her mom go and turned to Ali, placing her hand on her lower back and rubbing softly.

"See? It's not that bad."

Ali cocked her head with her eyebrow raised.

"Just wait till we hit the dinner table," she replied, looking down and back up, uncrossing her arms to wrap one around Emily to push her towards the whicker couch. Emily followed her lead, sitting next to Ali and setting in with her arm above and behind the blonde, resting on the top of the couch. Ali settled against the back, pressing herself into Emily while resting a hand on her thigh and drawing circles. It had been an exhausting several days, not to mention several years, and she let the quietness of the night take her. She leaned her head back on Emily's shoulder, Emily's arm bending back to rest on top of Ali's head, the tips of her fingers dancing across her scalp. Emily turned her face to rest on top of Ali's head as well, breathing in her scent.

Emily realized this was the first moment of simplicity and quietness she had had in a while, not including her morning wakeup. It was comforting to just sit here with Alison. They both had become so accustomed to hiding their feelings and vulnerabilities, and to be able to bask in the simplicity of a quiet evening without any worries was a solace they had never really known. When they let themselves be, they didn't have to pretend any longer. Both had forgotten what it was like to feel at home. That's what love is, isn't it? Feeling so at home and comfortable in one another that you both forget you have masks waiting for you by the front door. Ali watched the stars and wondered how magnificent the night sky in Paris was. If only they were in France right now and A was just a dream.

"Girls! Dinner!"

Emily closed her eyes and took one more deep breath, pulling herself back as she straightened Ali's hair out with her fingers. The blonde squeezed her thigh and stood up, offering Emily her hand, which she took, the pair walking into the Fields home for dinner.

As Ali led the way, her nostrils helped ease her mind as the wonderful aromas accosted her senses. Pam Fields was even better than Martha Stewart she briefly thought as she entered the dining room. Pam was in the midst of cutting the beef bourguignon as the girls took a seat across from each other, mama Fields making sure she sat at the head. Divide and conquer, as they say.

Plates were passed around as meat was carefully laid out, cooked vegetables, salad and homemade dressings being poured onto their plates. Mrs. Fields really knew how to make a delectable spread, both in taste and appearance, a keen eye for aesthetic detail. The girls began to dig in, Alison briefly thanking Mrs. Fields.

"This is delicious Mrs. Fields," Alison said, absolutely in heaven. She was genuine, largely due to the fact she could not remember the last time she had such a wonderful home cooked meal.

"Aw, thank you hunny. I'm glad you like it. The meat has been marinating for days. I was supposed to be hosting another dinner party but thought it would be nice to have Emily's friends over instead."

"Sorry mom, it was last minute for the other girls."

"No, it's okay! Emily was worried though and thought this would be too over the top," Pam said teasingly, making Ali smile and play along.

"Well I think it's perfect. Emily is just nervous because she knows she has big shoes to fill."

"Hey, I can cook a little!" Emily said defensively while chuckling, making Pam laugh as well.

"Emily hunny, should I bring up the tin foil in the microwave incident?"

The comment made Ali's face drop in shock, laughing.

"NO, Em, you didn't?"

"Ohh, yes she did. When I said put the sweet potatoes in tin foil to preheat while I went out, she seemed to forget I meant put them in the _oven_. It wasn't until she called to ask if the sparks in the microwave were normal that she realized something might be wrong."

Alison laughed out loud along with Pam, Emily ducking her head in embarrassment as it shook.

"It was one time," she said whining. Alison continued to chuckle, her eyes gleaming. She let one of her shoes rub against Emily's calf softly under the table, grabbing the girl's attention as she gave her a loving smile. Emily just blushed further and turned her head in her palm to playfully glare at her mother.

"This is not allowed to be a dinner where you both embarrass me," she said, giving her mother a pointed look. Pam just smiled, and glanced over at Alison.

"Fine fine…"

"Don't worry Mrs. F… you can show me the baby photos another time," Alison said, winking at Emily, who could only roll her eyes. This was even worse than she thought.

* * *

The dinner played out in much the same way once everyone felt more comfortable, Pam delighting in how girly Alison was and how much she could tease Emily with her. She was surprised that she was liking the younger blonde so much, but also knew she would still be having a good stern chat with her at some point. They were all in the middle of laughing when they heard the doorbell ring, Emily looking at her mother wondering if she was expecting company, Mrs. Fields just shrugging in response. Emily looked surprised and frowned, but excused herself to go check on who was at the door.

Emily made her way over to the entrance and opened the door to find none other than Hanna Marin standing there.

"Hanna? What are you doing here?"

"Is Ali here still?"

Emily could sense something was off, and she stepped outside to close the door behind her, making Hanna take a few steps back. Emily could smell a brewery on the girl.

"Hanna, have you been drinking?"

In response the blonde rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I had a beer or two with Caleb, which is why I'm here. I need to talk to Ali, NOW."

Emily's face contorted in confusion, and was not about to let her friend go without having some questions answered.

"Hanna… we were worried about you all day, you just took off without a word-"

"I don't remember signing an agreement to update you guys on my whereabouts every second of the day Emily. I have a life outside of all of this craziness."

"Oh, and apparently we don't? We're trying to have a dinner here Hanna, I'm not going to let you come in drunk."

"Fine, then send Ali outside because I'm not leaving without talking to her."

"What is so important that you need to talk to her tonight? Can it wait?"

"Actually, it can't," Hanna replied stubbornly.

"Hanna, I really think-"

"Look Emily! If you're fine with Alison making out with Caleb, then by all means support it! I on the other hand have a bone to pick with her about it!"

Emily was shocked at Hanna's outburst, realizing Caleb must have let it slip while he was drunk about his little rendezvous with Ali. Hanna watched Emily and it slowly dawned on her that Emily knew all along.

"Oh my god Em… you knew about this?"

"Hanna, it's not what you're thinki-"

"You KNEW and you didn't tell me?" Hanna's voice was raised and she looked completely hurt, Emily feeling the guilt radiating off of her own face. This is not how she thought it would play out.

"Hanna-"

"I don't care if you and Alison are boinking like bunnies Emily. I don't care if she's your girlfriend and I sure as hell don't care about whatever excuse you've made up for her! If you want to backstab your friends to defend her, then fine, be my guest, but either get her out here or get out of my way."

Emily was completely shocked at Hanna's outburst, unsure of what to do. Hanna was clearly drunk and not messing around, and the last thing she wanted was her mother to come out and deal with the situation.

"Wait out here," she said, opening the door and going back into the house, hoping Alison would be able to handle the situation better than she just had.

* * *

Alison watched as Emily gracefully stood from the table and exited the room, wondering briefly about who was at the door.

"So, Alison," Pam started, pulling the blonde from her thoughts.

"Yes Mrs. F?" she replied, her hands clasped under her chin, attempting to remain calm even though she just realized Emily's departure gave Pam the perfect opportunity to chat with her.

Pam remained silent, her eyes grazing over Alison, scoping her out. She wanted to make a few things clear to the younger girl, and wanted her intimidation factor to be as strong as ever.

"I wanted to say I'm happy you made it through everything that you did… I know how hard it must have been for you, especially having to come back to the situation with your mother. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mrs. F… thank you for reaching out."

"I'm sure you know I didn't just reach out because I was worried for you," Pam drifted off, looking more serious and clasping her own hands.

"I'm also worried for Emily."

Alison took a deep breath, her calm smile dropping. She looked at Pam dead on, giving the older woman her full attention and letting her know that she had her ears. Alison wanted to convey she understood just how serious Pam was about this.

"I understand you have been through quite an ordeal Alison, and I will always be here for you if you need me. I was close with your mother at one point…"

"But…"

"But. I want you to understand that Emily is my baby girl. I know how much you hurt her before she left. You hurt her at a time when she truly needed a friend. I'm not quite sure how I feel about all of this just yet."

Alison nodded, and looked at the table, trying to think of what she could say to ease the older woman's worries.

"Sometimes Mrs. Fields, when you wear a mask for long enough, the mask starts wearing you," she began looking back up at the older woman. "I didn't know how to act around Emily back then because I also didn't know how to accept what I was feeling. Those feelings, being a girl who loved girls, it didn't seem to fit who I thought I wanted myself to be…" she drifted off, the memories from the past rushing past her. She smiled nostalgically, longingly, sadly at the table, sitting back to straighten up in her chair.

"I didn't know how to be who I really was, and I hurt Emily in the worst way possible because she saw that person, the one I was avoiding. She saw the me I didn't even want to see."

Ali's gaze flitted back to Pam, the woman watching her, almost in understanding.

"What changed that then? What makes you accept that now?"

Alison smiled sadly at the question. If only Pam knew what had really changed her.

"You can't spend your whole life avoiding mirrors…eventually, you have to face yourself. When I was alone, I had a lot of time to do that, and to have regrets. I know it's easy for me to sit here and tell you I changed, and I have, but I also understand you want proof."

"I believe in second chances Alison, but with Emily… I don't think she can handle another blow like that."

"I know. She won't have to. I don't think I could either."

Pam nodded her head silently, thinking to herself.

"The writer Fitzgerald…he had a great line that I think applies here right now. He said-"

"Action is character," Alison finished for her, making Pam smile in appreciation.

"Yes, that's it."

"My past actions were my character Mrs. Fields, I can't change that. But I think my actions now are speaking to my character now. I hope I can show you that."

Pam nodded slowly again, taking in what Alison said. She saw that the girl was being sincere, but she also knew how young both she and Emily were. It was clear the girls loved each other. Pam just hoped that it would be enough. She was about to speak up when Emily reentered the room, seemingly tense.

"Hey hunny, who was at the door?"

"Uh, Hanna, actually. She wanted to ask Ali something about school and staying at her house tonight," Emily said, walking up next to Ali's chair. "She's still outside."

Alison looked up at Emily and could tell from her body language that something was off, Pam seemingly oblivious as she asked, "Why don't you invite her in for dessert?"

Emily broke her gaze with Ali to respond.

"She has to run after, she just couldn't get ahold of Ali with her phone off."

Alison wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood, placing it on the table. She looked back at Emily briefly before turning on her smile for Pam.

"I'm so sorry, I'll be right back."

"It's no problem, take your time," Pam replied, shooing her with her hand in a friendly manner. Emily watched Ali leave and decided to grab her plate and her own.

"Why don't we clear the table for dessert mom?" she asked, hoping to keep her mom distracted as Ali handled the impending storm.

* * *

Alison exited the Fields house to find Hanna pacing briskly on the porch. Alison was already pissed at Hanna for throwing them into this dinner in the first place, let alone for being so unsupportive of her and Emily. She had no idea why the girl would come over here tonight so suddenly.

Hanna stopped making her trail as she looked at Ali, her glare seething. Her eyes narrowed in an accusing manner as her arms sat across her chest folded over themselves. She shook her head at Ali, and Alison's impatience for the dramatic glare down was wearing thin.

"Are you here to try and tell Emily's mom to have her stay away from me now, or are you just here to cause more drama in general?"

Hanna's nostrils flared, her mouth going up in a snarl. She walked the several steps over to Alison completely pissed.

"Maybe I should, considering Emily somehow has been convinced to believe that you making out with my boyfriend is acceptable."

Ali's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you mean EX boyfriend Hanna?"

"You're fucking unbelievable."

"I don't know what Caleb told you, but Emily saw the entire thing."

Hanna's eyes widened in shock and rage.

"What the hell kind of lie did you pull to convince her that was okay?! You're sick Alison, I KNEW she shouldn't be near you."

Hanna was about to storm past her when Ali grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Caleb came to MY house and was upset over you. We were emotional and it was a mistake, we both acknowledged it right off the bat. Emily didn't NEED to be convinced of anything because she's mature enough to understand why it happened."

"Oh please Ali. You just lost control? You? The best chess player in Rosewood? You use everyone like pawns, acting like a queen. You expect me to believe it was just a slip up?"

"It WAS Hanna. I don't care if you do or do not believe me. I bet you just ran off without even listening to Caleb's side of things. It wouldn't have anything to do with the full on bar I can smell on you right now, would it?"

Hanna ripped her arm away from Ali and smacked her. They both looked shocked, and as much as Alison wanted to hit back, she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. She was smart to as well, because Caleb ran towards them from the street, catching the whole thing.

"Hanna! Stop! You didn't even let me explain."

"You know what, if you want to buy into her bullshit, then fine! Join the club! I on the other hand will not!"

Hanna grabbed one of the liquor bottles set up on the table Pam put together on the porch. Alison looked ready to murder someone, and Caleb looked back at her apologetically.

"Don't look at me, I'm not taking care of her drunk ass tonight."

Caleb's face was still sorry, but he ran off after Hanna, trying to diffuse the rage she was feeling. Alison for her part just remained on the porch completely shocked. Was is it ever going to end? She didn't know. She rubbed her cheek briefly and then turned around to go back into the house, ready for the night to be over.

* * *

Final Author's notes:

I had not seen the most recent episode until after writing out the first 10 pages, and was so proud that Mona said similar things to what I thought she would! It was definitely disappointing to see Ali lying with Pam, and Emily calling Paige and saying she loved her. It doesn't look like the Emison happily ever after will happen anytime soon, especially after Pam's chat with Emily. But don't worry Emison lovers! We still have two more seasons after this one! Hopefully good things will come to those who wait. And honestly Emily? Ali's being clingy? Girrrrrl, let's not even reminisce on your crush from way back when! ;D

A quick thank you to the guest reviewer Emison4lyfe who gave some very kind words. Also to the many people who reached out about the writer's block like Trustinfaith who helped beta this for me. I couldn't have done it without them and everyone else too! Thank you all so much and again I'm sorry for the long delay! ^_^

{PS the song Battle Cry by Sia/ Angel Haze helped inspire this one}

PPS. I am contemplating writing an epilogue about them in the future, as like Emily, I enjoy my happy endings. Let me know if that is something you all would be interested in. Obviously, it would take place in Paris. ;)

PPPS. Yes there will be one more chapter, I wouldn't leave you hanging. I thought I would post this to keep you all going until I finish by tomorrow/ Sunday. ~ Until next time


	5. Every Breath You Take Won't Say Goodbye

Every Breath You Take/ I Won't Even Say Goodbye

Hi Everyoneee! It took some time but I felt the mojo coming back. The last chapter didn't have as much Emison as I wanted it to have, but hopefully I can make up for it in this chapter…slightly… I know you guys want sexy times, but I'm feeling they need more sensual/ emotional times at the moment.

Songs of inspiration: Say Goodbye (I won't even)- adaline and every breath you take remix by Denmark and winter. Also! The All the Emison feels tumblr I've mentioned several times posted a passage from the books between Emily and Alison, where I used some direct lines from {DISCLAIMER} where Ali is soothing Emily while she cries. I paraphrased some of the quotes in this fic and some are direct quotes.

* * *

Alison shut the door behind her, and went right to the bathroom to catch her breath. She needed to make sure she was as calm as possible, knowing Mrs. Fields might be able to pick up on her rage easily. She was still shocked Hanna had the audacity to actually slap her.

"_No wonder she and Mona were besties_," Ali thought to herself bitterly. She locked the door and looked at her face in the mirror. Her cheek was red, but she didn't think it was too noticeable with her foundation still intact. She chose to flush the toilet, making sure to keep up appearances that she was actually using the rest room at the moment.

Turning on the faucet, she washed her hands, Alison going through the motions while she tried to not let her anger get out of control. She was pissed. Completely pissed. And she knew if Emily picked up on it, she would probably kill Hanna herself, and so she needed to remain calm. Ali dried her hands on the towel, taking deep breaths, boring into her own eyes. She could handle this. Mrs. Fields was being respectful, she still had Emily, even Spencer and Aria supported her, and Caleb was seemingly apologetic. Everything would be okay.

Taking another deep breath, she opened the door back into the hallway, walking into the kitchen. She saw Emily was visibly tense, trying to awkwardly distract her mother, Pam still seemingly light and happy after a successful meal. They were at the center counter across from one another, Emily laughing quietly as her mother cut the homemade pumpkin pecan pie in front of her. Emily was so focused on keeping Pam busy she didn't even notice Ali walk into the room. She went right up to Emily and rubbed her hand on her back gently, not trying to be too forward in front of Pam.

Emily turned shock, and her eyes nervously searched Ali's own, worried about the situation outside, but Alison just calmly smirked back at her.

"How was Hanna Ali? Did she sort everything out with you for school?" Mrs. Fields asked, placing a piece of pie on a plate for her. Alison leaned into Emily slightly, her free arm grabbing the newly cut piece and sliding it to Em.

"I did, and she was fine. She's not going home to the Marins tonight, something about helping a friend. I don't know if Ashleigh is home but I'll try and call to sort things out for tonight."

Emily continued to search Ali's face, even as the girl calmly handed her a fork. Emily could not pick up a thing from her demeanor, but she knew Ali was putting on an act to make Mrs. Fields think everything was fine.

Pam looked over at Emily who she finally noticed was seemingly very worried. Pam mistook the worry for being over where Alison would stay tonight, and deciding to bite the bullet, she did something she definitely did not think she would do this evening.

"Alison, we have a blow up mattress you can sleep on tonight," she said, causing both girls to turn and look at her wide-eyed. Pam just smiled a knowing smile, looking between the two of them.

"Look, I know you two are dating now, and you both know my rules or should know my rules about girlfriends sleeping over. It's fine in separate beds. I even let Paige stay that one night when she was upset, right Emily?" Pam asked, pointing the pie cutter at her daughter.

"R-Right."

"Just no funny business girls," she finished, cutting a second piece for Ali before placing the pie under the glass holder. She slid the piece over to Ali, who was still shocked Mrs. Fields would make such an offer so soon.

"Th-thank you Mrs. Fields."

Pam could tell how genuinely shocked Alison was by the offer, and that made her feel better knowing the girl appreciated the kind gesture and wasn't thinking of it immediately in an advantageous sense.

"It's not a problem. You two finish eating, Emily, make sure to clean up. I'll get the mattress set up in your room."

And with that, Mrs. Fields smiled at the pair still standing next to each other, and vacated the room. Emily let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, Alison looking back at her.

"Is this the part where she kills me in my sleep?"

Emily looked at Ali, and let out a laugh, the pair of them both falling into giggles because of how shocked they were.

"Oh my god, I was not expecting her to say that, not so soon at least."

"Well, maybe my charms still work after all," Ali said in a smugly teasing manner, putting some whipped cream on her pie piece and taking a bite. "We had a nice chat while you were gone."

"Oh did you now? Something tells me you think you are far more impressive than you actually are," she replied, teasing in kind. Alison just smirked. They stood, eating their pie quietly when it dawned on Emily that she had completely forgotten about Hanna.

"Oh crap, Ali, what did Hanna say to you? How did you get her to leave?"

Alison froze, her fork suspended in mid air before starting back up again and placing the bite in her mouth, chewing slowly. She knew Emily was reading her face, and she also knew Emily would see through a lie full well. Sometimes it was just easier to lie. She didn't want to upset Emily. Unfortunately, she knew the taller girl would be far more upset if she kept the truth from her. Ali finished chewing and swallowed, sighing out.

"She left when Caleb showed up on the porch."

"Something tells me that's not the entire story."

Ali's eyes flickered back to Emily, and then back at the counter.

"She was pissed about the Caleb kiss, he didn't have a chance to explain before she stormed out and came here. I'm sure you smelled the beer on her, and she stole a bottle of vodka before slapping me and taking off-"

"She WHAT?" Emily put her fork down and turned Ali to face her, her hands on her shoulders while her eyes roamed over Ali's face.

"Em, Caleb ran after her, he'll take care of it. She's just pissed that we kissed and that they aren't together yet, she's worried I'm using you-"

"Ali, she's our friend! She can't just slap you when she's drunk!"

Ali put her own fork down and grabbed Emily's hands from her shoulders, pulling them down in front of her.

"Em, I don't want to talk about it. Believe me, if Caleb hadn't shown up, I would have beat the crap out of her, but that's not going to help any of us. She's a drunk mess right now, let Caleb deal with it."

Emily just looked at Ali like she was crazy, pulling away from her as she tried to gather her thoughts. She couldn't believe Hanna was that drunk and mad. She was deeply concerned for her friend, who had seemed to make drastic changes lately, from her clothes, to her hair, you name it. And now she and Caleb had become drinking buddies. She had no clue where Hanna would end up at this rate.

"She's been acting so different ever since you got back," Emily said, crossing her arms and looking back at Ali, concern etched into her face. "I just have no clue what's going on with her. None of us do. She's getting out of control."

Ali watched her girlfriend's concerned face and took a deep breath, trying to ease all of the tension out of the room.

"Look Em, it will be fine. Caleb's back, she's dealing with all of that right now. She'll be fine, we just need to keep an eye on her."

Emily continued to look worried, and Ali was at a loss for words. She sighed and looked back at the counter, noticing something that could possibly turn the brunette's frown upside down. Ali smirked as she checked to make sure Emily was still glancing off to the side, and she scooped up some of the whipped cream onto her two fingers.

"Emily."

Emily turned her face and was met with a whipped cream greeting on her cheek. Alison saw her confused expression and just laughed out loud, Emily's face priceless. Ali leaned back and chuckled, happy with herself as she licked the remainder off of her fingers.

"Gotcha," she said smugly and seductively, throwing Emily a wink. The brunette just glared at her, but decided that two can definitely play that game. She walked over slowly to Alison shaking her head with a playful smile.

"Whatcha gonna do Em?" Ali asked tauntingly, this game far more fun than the slapping one she just played with Hanna. Ali watched as Emily walked right into her, pushing her back against the counter and kissing her, Alison smirking into the kiss as some of the whipped cream touched her cheek. She enjoyed Emily's long fingers reaching to cup and caress her neck, Ali leaving her arms on the counter as she leaned back. Little did she know that Emily's other hand was currently wrapping around the whipped cream can that had been left out. She smirked into the kiss as she brought the can over their heads, and before Ali knew what was happening, Emily pulled back and sprayed it all over her face.

"OH MY GOD EMILY!" Ali shrieked, whipped cream falling onto the floor, Emily holding her stomach as she cried of laughter, looking at Ali's covered face while she stepped back. The queen of mean didn't look so fierce now, and Emily could not stop laughing at her. Ali just glared, and before Emily could fight back, Ali grabbed the can out of her hands, making Emily's face drop, hands out in surrender.

"No, Ali, noo. I was just getting even!" Ali just glared back at her, her smirk dripping with evil intentions.

"You should know by now Em that no one gets even with me." Emily had backed around the counter, and before she realized it, she had been trapped between Alison and the other counter.

"Uhh, um."

"Gotcha," Alison lunged and sprayed Emily all over her face, hair and body, Ali cackling the entire time. Emily finally managed to grab the can and point it back at her, both of them laughing and screaming as they tried to outdo the other. Before they knew it, the can had run out, Emily arms out and bent up, barely catching her breath while laughing, Alison's one hand covering her face as she leaned into Emily on the counter, barely breathing herself. The two were a hot mess, but at least an adorable and happy one.

They finally calmed down enough to steady their breathing, and they just looked at one another and the complete messes they now looked like. Emily's arms went over the shorter girls shoulders, bringing her towards her. Emily teasingly and gently kissed up Ali's cheek, sucking the whipped cream off of it, Ali's hands going to Emily's waist while she pushed her into the counter. Emily started kissing down until she finally reached Alison's lips, kissing her slowly, them both enjoying the taste of the sugary sweetness.

Emily pulled back a bit, smiling happily, Alison just smirking.

"You ruined my dress Ms. Fields," she whispered in a low voice.

"If I get to do that again, I'll plan on ruining more of your dresses."

Alison started shaking her head, leaning back in to kiss her girl. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Pam called down, saying everything was set up. Emily yelled back she was going to clean the kitchen and that they would be up in a second.

"We're covered in whipped cream Em."

"I have an idea, just go up into the bathroom and shower while I clean."

Ali furrowed her brow but decided she didn't need an explanation. She snuck her way upstairs to Emily's bathroom and stripped to shower. It took Emily less than 10 minutes to Swiffer the floor and wipe down the surfaces, but she managed. She snuck up the stairs, and looked into her mom's room to see her reading. She ran to her room and grabbed extra boxers and a shirt for Ali and herself, walking to the rest room.

"Hey, are you almost done?" Emily asked.

"Yea, just finishing my hair."

"I'm going to slip in, so don't turn off the water. I don't want her to realize we're both taking one."

"Okay…care to join me?"

Emily could feel her lady boner, and gulped, shaking her head from the bad places it was going to.

"We will definitely get caught if that happens."

"Suit yourself," Ali said in a singsong voice. Emily knew she would be paying for the delay later.

Alison left the shower running as she exited naked, letting Emily see her full on. Emily stared but quickly looked away, mumbling 'tease' to her girlfriend who just chuckled at her. Emily slipped into the shower while Ali changed and slipped out of the room, just in time to hide in her blow up bed while Pam poked her head in. The older Fields woman checked on her daughter in the shower after, complaining Emily needed to take shorter showers, before heading to bed herself. Emily was just relieved they got away with a whipped cream fight with her mom in the house.

Emily quietly braided her wet hair after toweling dry and made it back into her room. Alison sat up as she reentered.

"It seems your plan worked."

"My mom can be so oblivious sometimes."

Emily walked over to her window seat, grabbing several pillows from it and walking back to Alison.

"Here, get up."

Alison looked at her curiously in the dark, but obeyed, and watched as Emily stuffed the sheets with pillows to make it look like someone was sleeping there.

"Did you do that with Paige?" she asked, curious as to where the inspiration came from. Emily felt a slight pang of guilt as she realized she hadn't even thought of doing it for the other girl.

"No, actually…" she said drifting off, and Ali chose not to push further, sensing the guilt in her tone. Alison went over to Emily's bed, slipping into the side furthest from the door, realizing Emily hoped her body would hide Alison's if Pam decided to check in. Emily followed soon after her, slipping under the sheets after setting her alarm. She maneuvered herself to press against Alison, pulling the smaller girl into arms, loving the fact her hair was wearing her scent from the shampoo.

"You smell like me," she whispered, making Alison adjust and scootch back further into Emily's arms, wrapping her own arms around to cover them. She hummed in response, not realizing how drained she was from the events of today with Hanna and Pam. Emily was curious about how the conversation had gone between Ali and her mother, but she could feel how tired Alison was next to her. She buried her head in the girl's neck and listened until she fell asleep.

Emily felt strange. Tonight was in so many ways such a _normal_ night that she was confused by it. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually laughed like that. If Alison was good at one thing, it was distracting and diverting people's attention. Generally, she could do it with a coy smile or a lie, but not with Emily, and it seemed the blonde found a much more enjoyable and happy way to distract her this evening. In a way, it felt wrong to Emily.

There she was, getting into a silly fight with her girlfriend when everything else around them was hell. Hanna had just slapped Ali while drunk, her mom had made it clear Alison was on thin ice, A was back in full force, Spencer's parents were getting divorced while Aria had to focus on the upcoming marriage of one of her parents. Things were definitely tense and odd, and it sadly dawned on Emily how foreign these happy moments were for her at this point in her life. Everything had been taken away from her, from her parents moving, to her girlfriend dying, losing her chance at swimming. There was a seemingly never ending list of things that could and did go wrong, and as she sat there holding Alison, she felt fear grow inside of her. Why was it so difficult for them all to be happy? Emily felt pure dread grow in her stomach. What if they were never happy? What if they were never rid of A?

"dgoaiufrg."

She felt Alison move slightly as she mumbled something in her sleep. Emily smiled to herself and pulled Ali closer, closing her eyes. Even if she was only given brief moments of happiness like tonight, she would take them. At the very least, when all was lost, she would have them to hold on to.

* * *

Alison was glad it was Thursday, meaning they were over the hump of the week and had a weekend to look forward to. If there was one thing she currently hated, it was attending school with the pack of vultures that wanted her dead. She was grateful when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. She had to run home and grab her suitcases to bring to the Marins while she stayed there a while.

Ali and Emily had an easy enough morning, Pam not suspecting a thing. Ali had felt odd upon waking, wondering why everything felt so foreign to her. Everything seemed so strange, and she realized deep down it was because last night was the first time she had genuinely been care free and downright silly. It was the first time in ages she had laughed like that, and it shook her to the core. Alison had forgotten what real happiness and joy were. It had been too long.

As the day carried on and she went from class to class, she thought deeply about this, realizing how insane it was and how abnormal their lives had become to not be able to have more than brief moments of happiness like the one she had last night with Emily. It made matters worse as she soon realized they were never going to be happy, not truly, not with A still around.

Ali thought back to the time in French class when she and Emily talked about leaving for Paris forever. Alison had contemplated running away again now that A was back, and the thought would not leave her mind. The truth was that she was still hiding a fountain of knowledge from the girls, and while she had been taking solace in Emily, it became more apparent that Alison was going to have to go back on her word. She realized she was probably going to break Emily's heart again.

She asked Emily to meet her at her house later to help her move her bags to the Marins, the girls not having heard from Hanna since the previous day. Ashleigh had given Alison a brief call, letting her know Caleb was with Hanna all evening, and that she was fine. Still, Ali did not look forward to seeing her so-called friend again any time soon. Alison departed from school with a quick goodbye to the girls, none of them suspecting her current plans of action.

While Ali walked through the woods, she finally met the two people she had asked to join her, both of them nervously looking about and surprised they were both present.

"I don't think I've ever seen Melissa Hastings and Noel Kahn look so petrified," she said as she approached. Melissa looked like she wanted to throw a brick at her head while Noel's arms were crossed nervously.

"Alison, why did you drag us out here? We thought those notes were from the actual A," Noel said.

Alison took a deep breath and decided to divulge everything to the pair. Alison had known more than anyone had ever thought, including A, and it wasn't until she had rummaged through a stash of her mothers old photographs that she put the entire picture together. She knew exactly who A was.

Melissa needed to be involved in order to help keep the girls safe and keep Mona and Jenna off of their tails. Now that Melissa understood exactly what was going on, her Hastings brilliance would be an incredible asset in solving this problem once and for all. Little did Melissa know how duped she had been those years ago. She had been told that it was her half-brother Jason responsible for the death of that young girl, but after hearing what Alison had found, it made sense that this was not the case. It was a twist no one would have expected, and Melissa hadn't realized just how tied together the Hastings were with the Dilaurentis family. She now had no choice but to be involved, even if it was with someone she loathed.

Noel for his part had been in love with Alison for years. His brother had always fancied CeCe, and Noel had always had a thing for Alison, the pair being the epitome of power, charm, good lucks, and manipulation. They would be the ultimate power couple in his mind, and it was an image he had always hoped to fulfill, especially after helping Alison during this entire time she was on the run. No one else had known of their times together, and Alison had lied to the other girls when she said she had only been with one other guy. Now including Noel, it was two.

Alison told them the details of her plan, and gave Melissa a letter before departing. Everything had to be timed just right if they wanted this misery to end. Alison just had one more stop to make before heading home.

* * *

It was dark by the time Ali contacted Emily to come over, and as Emily pulled up to the house, she noticed all of the lights were off, finding it quite peculiar. She turned off the car and made her way up the stairs, and she felt her stomach drop as she noticed the door was open. She heard a crash from inside and bolted in, turning the corner into the living room to find Ali on the floor with a hooded figure over her. Emily saw red.

She ran over and immediately went for the throat, attacking the stranger. As they struggled and the person pushed back, Emily grabbed for a book, deciding to beat the person with it. As she continued to swing, the assailant finally pushed her off and into a table, running away before Emily could catch her breath.

She got up and went right to Ali, falling to her knees and cradling the girl in her arms whispering that it would be okay. Never had Emily's heart pounded so hard.

She finally managed to get Ali back to her feet, and Ali begged that they not call the cops. She told Emily to text the other girls to let them know what happened, and Emily told her mom she would be going to stay at Spencer's tonight as a cover to stay at the Marin's. When the girls finally contacted everyone they needed, Alison went to into the Marin home to say goodnight to Ashleigh, sneaking Emily in once all of the lights were off and Ashleigh was sound asleep.

"Jesus Ali… we have to tell Lt. Tanner about this. She needs to know everything."

"We can't Em. It was a clear message. Tanner hasn't been able to find anything that can help at this point."

"We don't know that. Ali, this has gotten insanely more dangerous! Someone tried to kill you tonight!"

Ali felt the shock of the words course through her. Of course she would be attacked tonight. It didn't take long for A to catch on to what she knew. A was aware that Alison was planning to flee with Noel Kahn's assistance. It was a threat that she better stay put, a threat she would not be acknowledging.

Emily watched Ali look out the window sadly, unsure of how to even breathe at this point. What just happened was too close for comfort. She began to feel hot and took of her coat, running her hands through her hair. Why was Ali acting so calm through all of this? She felt like she was losing it. Alison turned to notice Emily begin to pace, worry pouring over her features. She smiled.

It was true. No one loved her as much as Emily did. She went to the door of Hanna's room and locked it, taking off her scarf and coat. She slowly walked over to Emily. In the back of Ali's mind, she knew that tonight was probably going to be the last night she ever had with Emily, realizing what she had to sacrifice in order to make things right. She walked over to the panicking girl and rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms to soothe her.

"Shh, Em. Take deep breaths, okay?" Alison was a gifted actress. She was genuinely terrified of what happened tonight, but she needed to be with Emily right now. She wanted to be, one last time.

Emily kept fidgeting, her eyes looking away, taking deep breaths until she was fully calmed down. When her breathing became regular, Ali moved her to sit on the bed. She went around the room, organizing her clothes for tomorrow, setting her suitcases up to depart. Emily felt more relaxed, but could still feel the shock rippling through her… it was like the morning after Ali disappeared, a hole in her stomach she couldn't fill. It was unnerving, after finally getting Alison back, someone nearly killed her. Emily thought back to the night before again, about the dread she felt about being too happy. She began to tear up.

Alison walked back around and was shocked to see her this way.

"Emily?"

"I-I'm sorry, I'll be fine. It's nothing."

Alison went to the bed, sitting next to Emily, wrapping an arm around her lower back.

"Emily, don't be silly. Talk to me."

Emily shook her head in her hands. She felt like an idiot. Here she was bawling over the joy of last night when her girlfriend was nearly murdered no less than an hour ago. Emily continued to beat herself up, feeling like she hadn't changed, like she was still soft and weak Emily.

"Shh, Emily," Alison whispered, laying a kiss on her temple. "Everything will be alright."

Emily gasped and choked on her sob, shaking her head even harder.

"Believe me Em, everything will be okay."

"N-No it won't Ali! Don't you see! It will never be okay, jesus. We can't even have one moment of happiness without something completely horrible happening the next day."

Ali realized how in tune she and Emily were, apparently the girl thinking last night what Ali had spent the day thinking about. Maybe Spencer was right. Hope breeds eternal misery. Maybe to hope for happily ever after was to be their misery.

"We'll figure it all out Emily, I promise. I know everything is going to be okay now."

"You can't know that Ali," she said, her broken and tears stained faced looking up into Alison's deep blue eyes. "How can you say that? How can you tell me you know?"

Alison smiled, loving that Emily was being so vulnerable with her again, loving that she got to be strong for her one last time.

"Because I just do." She closed her eyes and gently kissed Emily's tear stained cheek, the droplets being taken away with every kiss. She held Emily's face, kissing all of the tears away, until finally her face was clear, going down to gently kiss Emily's lips. Emily's breathing had calmed down, but she still felt like such an idiot. Ali could almost see her berating herself, and spoke up.

"I didn't thank you for what you did for me tonight Em."

Emily looked back up into her eyes.

"I didn't do anything," she said glancing away, Ali gently tilting her head back to look into her eyes again.

"You risked your life for me Em. Most people see danger and they run in the opposite direction…but not you."

Emily felt her spirits lifting as she looked into Ali's eyes, not feeling so weak anymore. She had never really believed she could be a knight in shining armor before, she had always felt like the damsel. It looked like she was even proving herself wrong if tonight was any indication. Alison continued searching Emily's eyes, wanting nothing more then to get lost in love with her.

It depressed Alison when she reread Great Expectations on her travels away. After researching the book and learning about Charles Dickens, she came to learn that Pip and Estelle were never meant to be together in the end, and the new ending Dickens wrote for the publisher was meant to be left ambiguously, some to interpret it as a reality of failed love and for those others, those hopeful souls, to imagine it worked out for them in the end. As Ali looked into Emily's eyes, she remembered telling Emily she loved her for being the believer of happy endings. She could only hope that it could still be possible for them after tonight.

She poured every feeling of love she had into her gaze, searching Emily's big brown eyes, which held so much love and kindness.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," Ali whispered. Emily's eyes reciprocated that sultry look of wanting. Tonight wasn't like the nights they had had before. Tonight was different. Tonight was about a love and a longing they were both scared to lose, the encounter from earlier only making it more scary how fragile all of this was. Alison didn't need to say anymore.

Emily leaned back and stood up, pulling her white tee off, moving to in between Alison's legs. Tonight was going to be slow, and Alison was happy for that. She needed it. Her hands rubbed over Emily's abs and shorts, her fingers gently grazing the skin as she played with the button and zipper, looking into her eyes the entire time. Emily slowly took off her bra, her shorts falling to her already bare feet, her lithe fingers going to Ali's cheeks. Alison's hands wrapped around her waist and drifted down to Emily's firm butt with lace adorning it perfectly. She drifted further down, gently tugging at the back of the taller girls thighs to come closer. Emily straddled Alison, her hands going to her cheeks, kissing her slowly and softly. She needed to feel all of Alison tonight, every part and piece, like drawing a map she hoped to never forget. Alison could feel it too, knowing exactly what Emily needed tonight. Emily needed to feel loved, and she wanted to feel Emily's love for her as well.

They continued kissing slowly, Alison's hands grazing all over Emily. She felt herself heating up, and slowly maneuvered Emily off of her and towards the top of the bed, both girls facing each other on their knees. Emily tugged off Ali's t-shirt while the blonde unbuttoned her own pants. Emily went back to cradling her face, kissing her slowly, her hands moving around her now bringing their upper bodies flush together. Alison gave up on her pants, wrapping her arms around Emily's shoulders, kissing becoming a much more pertinent motive. Alison pulled back from Emily though, looking into her eyes again.

"I love you."

Emily looked like she might cry again, but Ali moved quickly, her hands going back up Emily's back to play with her neck and hair, Emily's eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. She had never felt more turned on, it was like a possession, every little touch, every little breath, every heart beat was like a surround sound of experience rolling throughout her body. She had never felt anything like it. Was this what true love felt like? What true vulnerability led to? She didn't care. She just never wanted it to stop.

Her hands slid down Ali's sides and went all the way into her underwear and pants, pull them down to her knees, and they managed to maneuver Ali's legs out as the kissing intensified, Emily grabbing and moving the girl's legs to where they needed to be. Eventually Ali was down to just a bra, and she pulled back the sheets as she pushed Emily back, Emily ridding her of said bra.

Ali hovered over her, appreciating the irreplaceable beauty that Emily Fields had been gifted with. She was truly extraordinary.

"You're so beautiful."

Emily kept feeling like she was going to cry, her feelings all over the place, and so she reached back for Ali's neck to bring her gently back down, their bodies flush under the covers kissing slowly. Neither of the girls had really had sex like this before. You always assume the slower the sex, the more boring, but this wasn't the case. It was as if every feeling and touch were magnified a hundred times over. It was possible to get completely lost in someone, for a second to feel like an hour, especially when you're looking at _her_.

Emily's hands continued roaming and dancing all over Alison's back, and Ali slipped a leg in between Emily, grinding down into her, making Emily gasp. They continued in this way until Emily started pushing her back, wanting to do something she had wanted to for a while. She looked into Ali's eyes as she sat up, and positioned one of Ali's legs under her, doing the same with one of her legs, their cores resting on each other in a sitting up scissor. Emily had read about it, but hadn't been with someone small enough to maneuver in this way, or let her do it. Alison felt incredibly turned on as Emily's eyes ravaged her body so possessively and full of want, both of them feeling like one touch could make them come completely undone, the foreplay tantalizing and leaving an intensity in the air.

Emily pulled Alison into her as far as she could go, moving her hips, Alison following suit as she understood what was happening. Emily took control of Ali's hips, tensing her thigh muscles on and off as she rolled Alison's wet core into her leg. Alison could feel everything, her head rolling back as the brisk air contrasted with the heat radiating off of her body. It was intoxicating. She felt the build up, and it was so slow, her clit becoming so engorged from all the stimulation. She was so in love with Emily, she never wanted to let her go, and she reopened her eyes, her hands moving from Emily's shoulders to grab her face, pulling her back in again. She ground into Emily harder, feeling even more turned on as she felt Emily getting wetter on her own leg. The thought of Emily wet made her gasp, and she felt the pulsation deep within her. Emily sensed what was happening and pushed Ali's hips down with one arm, gripping Ali's back with another, her teeth gently biting and sucking on Ali's neck to keep her tethered as she came undone. Alison's nails dug down Emily's back, making the girl move even more into Alison, prolonging the feeling. Alison was hers, and she always wanted her to be hers, unraveling in her arms and under her touches, loving this beautiful girl with all that she had.

Ali could barely see straight, having never felt such intensity before, realizing her feelings and the terror of everything around them made it all the more erotic. It was a terrifying and exhilarating reality that any moment between them could be their last. That thought alone made Ali snap back, moving Emily back and off of her.

"Put your hands on the headboard," she whispered, moving pillows away to push Emily forward. Emily moved and did as she was told, her hands gripping the headboard in anticipation as she sat on her knees.

Ali pushed into her, on her knees as well, maneuvering a luscious thigh right under Emily, her body flush against her. Her hands grazed over Emily's shoulders, breathing in her ear the entire time and pushing her hardened nipples into Emily's back. Her hands made it down the length of her arms slowly to cover Emily's hands on the board and pushed them to grip harder.

"Don't let go," Ali said breathily into her ear, making Emily gasp.

Alison was such a top from the bottom. This girl was unbelievable. Emily rolled her head back onto Alison's shoulder, her breathing intensely labored. Ali's one hand traveled down her stomach to her wet center, slowly playing with Emily. Her other moved along her chest, grabbing Emily and pulling her even further into her back, the girls rear still resting on her thigh. Emily turned her head, completely hazy, breathing into Ali's ear and gently sucking on the lobe there, trying not to let go of the headboard, death gripping it. Alison's pulsations became quicker, and Emily could barely hold on. Foreplay is key, and they were lucky they were both beautiful girls and both insanely turned on by the other.

As Ali quickened her ministrations, her other hand left Emily's chest to grab her chin, forcing the girl to look into her eyes. Alison wanted to see her, see her love for her. Emily's eyes were entirely darkened, on the cusp, and as Ali watched her eyes roll back and felt her nub increase before completely letting go, she kissed Emily, swallowing the girls gasps and breaths in their kiss, making the girl ride everything out. Alison wanted Emily to be hers as much as Emily wanted Ali, and the blonde felt that clearly.

Emily was out of breath as her head lowered into Ali's neck, finishing out her orgasm. Alison rubbed her arm, tugging to let her know it was okay to let go. Emily felt dazed, but she pushed Alison back into the bed, wanting to lie completely on top of her. Ali happily obliged, licking her fingers clean in the process. She laid on her back, pulling one of Emily's strong legs across her waist and holding her thigh, Emily's arm wrapping around and gently toying with the splayed blonde strands of hair. Ali's other arm wrapped around Emily's waist, going up the length of her back so her hand could rest on her neck, also playing with hair. Emily's breathing died down as she snuggled her face into the crook of Ali's neck. Eventually their breathing synced as they basked in each other's warmth.

Ali could feel Emily thinking before the brunette quietly asked.

"Did your chat with my mom go okay?"

Ali was surprised that that was the post-coital thought of the moment, but continued breathing in Emily's hair and answered.

"I think so. I quoted Fitzgerald to her, she seemed to like it." Emily remained quiet a bit longer, Alison wondering about the question.

"Why do you ask?"

Emily paused again for a minute.

"I asked because… your mother also approved."

Alison's hand stopped briefly as her brow furrowed, curious as to what Emily could possibly mean. She had never mentioned anything about Emily to her mother.

"She never knew how I felt."

"No…but one day, when she moved back, I told her I was gay… and she just knew. She told me she couldn't have asked for a better person to love her daughter."

Alison stopped stroking Emily completely, gulping. She couldn't believe her mother had actually said that. Part of the reason she never told her mother was because she feared of her disapproval. Maybe hindsight is 20/20 when your daughter is believed to be dead. She had no idea. Alison took a deep breath to swallow back tears. She was glad deep down her mother approved, even if she never told her. Still, she knew everything was about to implode. Emily was the love of her life. If only the secrets that haunted her family had not been there to tear them apart.

"I'm glad you told her…. I'm glad she at least knew."

Emily slowly nodded into her neck, happy she had known as well. It was probably the kindest thing Mrs. Dilaurentis had ever said to her, and she deeply appreciated it. Emily felt her eyes drifting shut, the soothing grazes of Ali's fingers dancing in her hair, coaxing her into delirium. Eventually, Ali heard Emily's breaths even out as she fell into a deep slumber.

Alison just lay there with Emily across her, holding the woman she loved so dearly. She released the tears she didn't know she had been holding.

"_Oh Emily, can't you see…. You belong to me,"_ Alison thought. Perhaps possession was dark, but she belonged to Emily just as much. The only problem was Ali still had a game to play, a past to finish, a war to finally end, and she knew the only way to keep her lover safe was to break her again. Fate was sometimes too cruel.

Alison barely slept, trying to stay awake the entire night, wanting to remember every feeling she was having with Emily near. It was sad to think this might never happen again, but it was a risk she had to take. She would be driving across several states to eventually board a plane tomorrow. She was leaving, off to find the one person who was going to make or break this situation, and hopefully turn all of the Liars lives around. It didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt.

* * *

Emily woke the next morning rather early, Alison whispering softly in her ear, it still dark outside.

"Ali?" she mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Early. But you need to head to Spencer's for your cover story."

Emily was exhausted, but nodded her head sleepily. She climbed out of the bed groggily and grabbed some sweatpants, noticing as Ali put on the pair of Sharks sweats she lent her.

"You look cute in my sweats," she said smiling. Ali smiled sleepily, Emily noticing the bags under her eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

Alison just gently shook her head smiling as Emily paused in gathering her clothes.

"I didn't want to sleep."

The statement made Emily's smile widen. There was no question after last night how they felt about each other, the looks and grazes, the pace and mood. It was purely sensual, and Emily felt so comfortable in herself and in her feelings for once, she didn't blush or feel embarrassed.

She finished packing her bag and threw on a sweatshirt, walking to Ali.

"I'll see you at school." Ali nodded in response, going in to give Emily a kiss, Emily thinking it was a brief goodbye; Alison knowing it might be a forever one. Emily smiled as they parted, walking around to tiptoe to the door. Before she could exit completely, Alison called over her shoulder.

"Em?"

Emily looked back.

"Yea?"

"I really do love you."

Emily smiled in return.

"I know."

And with that the swimmer snuck out, in complete bliss, the world feeling like a different place, unlike ever before. The air was crisp, and it was the type of morning you had where everything was unexpected, where anything was possible. She walked to Spencer's completely at peace, unaware of what was to come. She didn't expect what would happen next.

* * *

Emily began to get worried at lunch when she realized Alison had not responded to any of her texts or shown up to class. She met with Spencer and Aria, Hanna still missing in action after she had made a mess of things with Aria yesterday. The trio sat at the table trying to figure out what was happening, and they decided to sneak out of school while they could. At first they tried Ali's house, sneaking in and upon entering her room, they noticed large portions of her belongings were missing. The girls chalked it up to packing for her stay at the Marins where they went to next.

Hanna was still nowhere to be found, but Emily remembered where the spare key was hidden from her stay at the house. They creeped in quietly, Emily was nervous about what she might find. Spencer searched the downstairs while Aria and Emily headed upstairs. Upon entering Hanna's room, Emily was confused.

"All her bags are gone."

Aria looked confused as well. This was not good. Spencer ran up the stairs, and Emily was becoming increasingly worried that Alison seemed to completely disappear until they heard a knock at the door.

The girls looked at each other oddly but ran down the stairs, finding none other than Paige McCullers at the door, surprised the girls were there also.

"Paige?" Emily asked.

"Em. I wasn't told you were going to be here."

"Told by who?"

"A-Alison," Paige said bewildered, also clearly confused by the situation.

"Have you seen her today Paige? Did you see Ali?"

Paige was looking in between the girls, trying to hide the envelope in her hand.

"Is Hanna here?"

Paige wasn't quick enough as Spencer grabbed the envelope.

"Spencer, don't!"

Spencer pulled away and looked at the photos in the envelope, her face dropping as she looked at Paige.

"What Spencer?"

Spencer was too late as Emily snatched one of the photos, Aria and Paige looking over her shoulder. Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The photo was Ali and Noel, kissing on the streets of New York. Tears rushed to Emily's eyes, shaking her head. Spencer turned towards Paige, looking ready to kill.

"Ali came to you yesterday? When and what time?"

Paige looked in pain, not wishing to cause Emily any of the pain she had felt herself.

"It was in the afternoon. She came to the house and told me that I was right about her, and if she wanted me to prove that, all I had to do was bring this over to Hanna tomorrow afternoon, but not before."

Spencer and Aria exchanged a look, trying to figure out what the hell Alison was playing at, this move clearly meant to rip Emily's heart out. They didn't even notice their friend until Emily moved back into Hanna's house to sit on the steps, completely shocked. How had last night turned into this? What was happening?

Aria went to Emily's side immediately, wrapping her arms around her, remembering Ezra's heartbreak all too well and trying to soothe her friend. Spencer closed the door and brought Paige onto the steps, looking the girl dead in the eyes.

"You listen to me, if this is some sort of vengeance to break up Ali and Emily Paige, I swear to god-"

"Spencer! Alison came to my house yesterday, I swear. She kept going on about how Emily needed someone to take care of her and how she had always hated me because I would fight for her. She gave me the envelope and told me not to look until I gave it to Hanna. I listened because I thought it was something about Hanna, not Emily! You have to believe me."

Spencer could see the desperation in Paige's eyes and posture. If Paige had seen those, she probably wouldn't have even given them to Emily Spencer realized; Paige was that kind of person, one who would spare Emily as much grief as possible. Spencer stood shocked, having no clue what was going on anymore. Alison disappeared, she played Emily and was secretly with Noel, and wanted Paige to be here. What the hell was Ali playing at? None of if made sense anymore.

"I'm sorry, Paige. I-I…I have no clue what the hell is happening anymore, whoever is after us…this is something else entirely," Spencer said, tears coming to her eyes. She and Toby had an intimate night yesterday as well, both of them admitting their total fear of what this new A was capable of. Spencer felt like a fool for trusting Alison again, and even encouraging her to be with Emily. She felt responsible for Emily's heartbreak currently. Spencer was one of the smartest people she knew, her parents raised her that way. Why couldn't she just figure it all out?

Paige felt awkward but brought Spencer in for a hug. This was the second time Paige had seemed to be there for her, the first time in an act of valor, and now in an act of compassion. Spencer felt more tears pour out, letting Paige hold her.

Paige felt a bit awkward rubbing Spencer's back, the girl normally incredibly scary to Paige, but she understood her all too well.

"Who would have thought life could turn out like this?" Paige asked.

Spencer shook her head.

"I never did."

They stayed that way for a few moments, and pulled apart as they heard the door open. Aria was surprised to find them both crying, Emily seemingly catatonic.

"She just mumbled something about them making love last night and that they were looking into each other's eyes….I…I'm really worried guys. Ali…Ali set her up for a hard, HARD, fall. She's worse off than she was when Maya died," Aria whispered in hushed tones. Paige and Spencer exchanged looks of worry, and went into the Marin house.

At first they tried to coax Emily into Hanna's bed but she freaked out, saying that's where they were last night. They finally agreed to take her back to Spencer's. They left Emily's car at the Marin's, Paige following Spencer's car to the Hastings. They brought Emily into the house, Spencer surprised to find Melissa. A sad expression crossed Melissa's face as she saw Emily, Spencer curious as to why the expression was happening. Melissa steadied her gaze though, playing it cool. She couldn't give anything away before everything else unraveled. Otherwise, the heartbreak Emily was suffering from would not be worth it.

Spencer and Aria got Emily into bed, and Paige stood around. Aria chose to take first shift and lay with Emily, Paige and Spencer heading downstairs. Melissa was gone by the time they arrived and the pair sat in silence trying to figure out what was happening now.

"I can't believe Alison…I just… she seemed so genuine," Spencer said.

Paige was quiet for a bit, waiting to respond.

"I've hated Alison Dilaurentis for as long as I can remember…" she began, shaking her head. "But I saw them in the hallway the other day… the way Alison comforted Emily… I hated seeing it, but I even admitted to myself then that maybe she was sincere… I mean I SAW it, and I hate her… it doesn't make sense Spencer."

"She was attacked last night at her house. I wonder if A came back to finish the job."

Spencer looked up worried, as did Paige, but it was almost as if someone watching them timed sending the pair a text.

They looked at each, going to their phones to open up a picture.

"Looks like love lasts from past, into present, and through to future. Kisses –A"

The picture was of Noel and Alison kissing at the Montreal airport with the current day's date on one of the boards.

"This was taken today," Spencer whispered, looking back at Paige. It seemed that Alison was with Noel and had run off.

Spencer leaned over the counter wondering to herself what in the hell was happening. She shook her head, trying to put the pieces together. The only people she could trust were Toby and her friends, and even Hanna seemed questionable. She had no idea what was around the corner, but she worried for Emily right now, wondering the most important question…. Why would Ali have done this?

* * *

SPOILER IN MY NOTES FOR EPISODE 9.

Sooo, my author's notes are all over the place because I add whatever is on my mind as I'm writing. Anywho! People didn't seem too thrilled with the last chapter, which I predicted. Hanna slapping Alison is not that far-fetched to me, she slapped a blind lady, remember? And now drinks vodka straight, soo, yea.

You all are probably wondering how the hell I could end it like this. The truth is I was going to end the chapter with Ali deep in thought after they made love, making an ambiguous ending about what she may or may not do in future episodes. I then read a spoiler that Noel and Ali will kiss in episode 9…. And I was like, are you f***ing kidding me, hahah. Not to mention the Paily thing at the end of this week's episode, so I was like, okay, Emison is meant to be wrecked and destroyed this season. I support Emison, but with the way they are writing the character of Alison and the direction they are taking her, I find it questionable she will be good for Emily.

Still! I have hope, and with that hope, I am going to write an epilogue to this fic with a happy (and maybe dramatic) Emison ending years in the future. My theory for who A is?… honestly, it's probably so wrong, but I'm willing to give it a decent whirl. Sometimes I wonder if the writers even know, lol. You making this up as you go Marlene? XD

So for all of you that have read along with me, THANK YOU VERY VERY much for your support! Like I said, there IS a resolution in the epilogue. Ali will not have done this to be cruel, and you will see why. I don't think the epilogue will represent what happens in the show any longer, my predictions are all skewed now and I have no decent guesses! If anything, I think Ali will get hot with Noel, Paige hot with Emily, and then _maybe_ by the end of season 6/ beginning of season 7, Emison will become endgame? But again who knows. Episodes 4/5/6 had some inspiring moments, mostly episode 5. It made me think the writers were giving Alison some real redemption, but after hearing that spoiler, seeing Alison's lying game, listening to Pam Fields… I am wondering who Alison really is, because each episode makes me believe she's a different human. I have absolutely no clue as to who Alison is as a person. She's a mystery…or an actress.

And the very last note… To any lesbians who wish to criticize the sex scene and believe scissoring is a myth and it's all about dudes perception of lezzie sex and blargy blarg the man, blargy blarg, I'm here to inform you it's not, so let's refrain from any commentary stating otherwise please and thank you. If you would like to debate that, head over to the You tube channel The Roxetera (Rosie's channel from Rose Ellen Dix) and listen to her scissoring shaming rant. You may learn a thing or two. ;)

~ Until next time!


	6. Miserable Without Your Love

Miserable Without Your Love

* * *

12 years later….

Emily dropped her workbag at the door after entering her large white house, grateful she had had an early day. She slipped off her shoes and began to walk down the polished wooden floors of her home, happy about the smells of cleanliness due from Roberta's cleaning today. Ever since her nightmare the previous night, she had felt off the entire morning, and due to her type of work, she knew the last thing she could be was distracted on the job. Becoming a sports psychologist and working for some of the best athletes in the business meant her focus had to be pristine. Her client's mental and emotional wellbeing essentially depended on it. Even though Emily had become a psychologist, that didn't mean she didn't have her own off days once in a while. Today happened to be one of them.

As she walked down the hallway, the graceful newly turned 30 year old gazed at the pictures as she walked by. She smiled at them in passing, but went straight to the kitchen to turn on the teakettle. She needed a relaxing cup of chamomile to get her mind in check. Emily was fortunately able to reschedule most of her appointments today so she could go home to think. She turned on the burner and leaned her body over the preparation counter in the middle of the kitchen, gazing over the marble with delicious fruit adorning it.

She couldn't remember the last time she had dreamed about her time spent in Rosewood. It had to have been years at this point. While Emily and the rest of the "pretty little liars," as the papers final printings had dubbed them, would never forget the insanity that had transpired those years ago, they were at least able to move past it. Emily's nightmares had stopped at some point late in college, with an occasional dream here or there since then. It had been even longer though since she had had a dream from the past about Alison Dilaurentis. Emily sighed at the thought.

The last thing she remembered before waking was Aria's words reverberating around in her mind, her whispering that everything would be okay. Emily felt chills at the thought of that day those 12 years ago when Alison had broken her completely in half. She was nearly catatonic from the complete shock that Ali could betray and use her like that. Even thinking about it made her feel sick.

It was odd coming out of Rosewood and going into the real world, the girls ending up lucky that A had been caught right before their senior graduation. It had been an outcome that no one would have predicted, largely due to the fact that Mrs. Dilaurentis had hidden an unbelievably twisted story about her family for years, keeping secrets from her husband and children. Well, at least most of her children. To this day, Emily could not believe the woman had done what she did, especially to someone like Mr. Hastings who had been completely unaware that he did not have two daughters, but four. Emily sighed out loud shaking her head. She could have never done to her children or to her wife what Mrs. D had done. It was astounding.

After Alison had abandoned the girls in Rosewood, A had continued to torment them, probably hoping that Alison would magically return to rescue them. This had not been the case. The girls had to wait patiently, trying to uncover the secrets hidden at Radley while not getting caught, hoping there would be enough time given to them to solve the mystery of their tormentor. The girls had no idea who they were dealing with. On top of that, it wasn't until a month after Ali's leaving that they had managed to run into Noel Kahn and demand what was going on.

Right before Christmas, Spencer and Aria had run into Noel in the town where the girls chose to have a Christmas vacation in a cabin. They had managed to corner Noel, but he acted smugly, saying that not only had he been with Alison on and off the entire time she was gone, but that she was glad to be out of Rosewood and be out of this mess with A. It wasn't until the truth was finally revealed that Noel explained that he had to lie in order to keep her secret. A was always one step ahead of them after all.

The Christmas vacation had been romantic and lovely, every Liar having a date, including Emily at the time. That was when she and Paige had rekindled their romance, Emily recalling the cute Santa boxers Paige had worn that led them to doing more than sleep that evening. While the vacation had started out full of jolliness and glee, that quickly turned south when a snow storm blocked them in and the group of 8 had to find a way to get out alive with A coming after them, attempting another burning down the house routine. Everyone had been lucky that they had made it out alive.

Still, even with A's failed attempt, and the liars assuming Alison had left them in the dust to save her own skin, they marched forward continuing to try and solve the mystery. It wasn't until one fateful night when Alison had finally returned to Rosewood with none other than CeCe Drake in hand that the mystery was explained. And it was an insane story.

Right before Alison left Emily and the other girls to find CeCe in France, she had found in her mother's closet a secret space hidden by a board. Alison had been curious about her mother's connection to A, and knew that her mother must have been hiding something incredibly big for her to bury her own child for someone. Upon finding the little hideaway, Alison uncovered an outline of a family tree, along with birth certificates, adoption forms, papers at Radley, and a photo of twin girls.

As Alison began to go through everything, what she found had shocked her to the core, but also made complete and utter sense considering everything that had unfolded. Alison had most of the outline, but it wasn't until she found CeCe in France and the pair returned to the US months later that she understood the puzzle completely, largely due to Courtney's journals and insane ramblings when they finally caught her.

It had been several weeks before graduation when Courtney, pretending to be CeCe, acted like she was helping the liars, also trying to convince the girls that Alison was evil and malicious, hoping she could spin them all against her and accuse her of being the crazy one. Over time, no matter how much she tortured and threatened the girls, neither of her sisters were showing up to save them, making her spiral deeper into insanity as she could not locate them anywhere. One fateful evening, Courtney had the girls meet her at another cabin in Ravenswood, where she held them and Mona at gunpoint, Mona having put together that this girl was not CeCe Drake. Courtney began to explain her story to the girls then.

A year before Mrs. Dilaurentis had Jason, her affair with Peter Hastings had landed her pregnant. She and Mr. Dilaurentis had been busy working, Mr. D often traveling for work, and as soon as Jessica realized her error, she decided to take a "holistic long term vacation" in California, assuring her husband to stay and work in the south while she focused on herself. Jessica Dilaurentis ended up giving birth to two twin girls, and upon her return to Pennsylvania, had a family who could not conceive their own children adopt them. CeCe and Courtney were as twisted as the woman who gave birth to them, only one was far more lethal than the other. The Drake parents had just assumed that their children were competitive and vying for attention, but it wasn't until one day when little 6-year-old Courtney stabbed her sister with a knife in anger that they realized something was very wrong.

The Drakes immediately contacted Jessica, who already had to cover up another pregnancy and child by this point, this time at least informing Peter he had one. The Drakes wanted to give the girls back, but Jessica had decided there was a far better alternative. Courtney had been greatly concerned about what would happen to her, and eavesdropped and watched her parents while CeCe recovered, learning that she and her sister were in fact adopted. It wasn't until someone from Radley Sanitarium came to fetch her and take her to her new home that she realized what was happening to her. She also finally came face to face with the woman who had not only abandoned her, but had elected to lock her up. Mrs. Dilaurentis utilized her prowess and money connections to get onto the board at Radley, paying off multiple members of the staff to keep the story of Courtney Drake under lock and key. Courtney was largely isolated for the remainder of her lock up, her rage and hatred for her sister, parents and biological mother growing into an insanity and tactful intelligence no one had anticipated. Her vengeance had bubbled into a carefully laid out plan of murder, wishing to punish her mother by killing her own sister.

Over her time at Radley, Courtney had managed to sneak in and out of isolation, finding a friend in none other than Bethany Young, a talented artist and schizophrenic who was enraptured by every word Courtney said. She told Bethany of her plans to kill her mother Jessica and explained no one even knew she existed. At first Bethany did not believe that Radley could do such a thing, and years later Courtney proved her point when she killed Toby's mother, Jessica and Radley covering it up completely. Courtney had chosen Toby's mother because she had suspected that the girl had been sneaking out and eventually caught her one night, explaining to her shrink Doctor Palmer that there was a mischievous blonde haired girl afoot at Radley, which is why he spent his time advising her to stay away from the other patient, who he also treated on behalf of Mrs. Dilaurentis. His words fell on deaf ears, and Courtney took her first victim, Bethany's sketches of anger showing a map of the woman's untimely death and calling Jessica out for being the liar that she was. The murder also further strengthened Jessica's resolve that her daughter was an insane psychopath. She still loved her daughter, and wanted her put away in the hopes that she could grow and change, but it did not seem likely.

As time went on, Courtney eventually navigated a path to exit and reenter the sanitarium, and upon watching her mother, she found out Jessica had poured all of her love into a new blonde haired daughter, making Courtney's rage and jealousy deepen even further. While Alison was able to live the happy and care free existence she had always wanted for herself, Courtney vowed to not only kill her twin, but also Alison, but first, she had to find a way to reach CeCe, Courtney unaware that CeCe and Ali had met by fate already.

Courtney spent her initial outings stalking Alison and sending her threats and taunts, hoping that it would reach their mother and that Jessica would eventually go to check on CeCe. While Courtney was producing her plans, Bethany began to draw more and more, realizing that Courtney may be the evil and insane one after all. Courtney, realizing her schizophrenic companion could easily lead to her downfall, promised to assist the girl by breaking her out when she made her final escape, that being the night of Alison's disappearance.

Courtney had not intended to kill Alison that specific night, and was lucky when she found her twin sister had arrived in Rosewood to force Alison to hand over the videos she had stolen to their half sibling Melissa Hastings. Alison and CeCe were wearing matching shirts, and as Courtney waited for CeCe to arrive at the Dilaurentis house, she found her standing outside when she hit her over the head with a rock in front of her own mother.

Mrs. Dilaurentis had decided to bury Alison, screaming at Courtney the entire time hysterically, asking how she could do all of this. Mrs. Dilaurentis promised to let her leave and inform Radley that there had been no trace of her, hoping if she covered for her daughter, the young girl's insanity would placate and the secret Jessica had kept for so long would remain buried, along with her now deceased daughter. Jessica had no clue that later in the evening, Courtney also killed Bethany and put her in the ground with Alison, or so she had thought with Alison. Courtney had found the ground dug up again, realizing that her sister was perhaps not dead after all. She had managed to procure a similar yellow blouse from the Hastings home while running around in the dark, putting it on Bethany's corpse to throw off anyone who could possibly find the body. If in fact Alison had survived, Courtney did not want Jessica to know. She wanted to be the only daughter involved in her life….

* * *

"MOMM!"

Emily whipped her head around in the kitchen, realizing how much time had just flown by as she thought over Courtney's story. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps pounding across the floor and entering the kitchen. A mini-Emily at about 4 years old bounded into the kitchen after her mother. Emily pushed back her now cold tea and smiled at her baby girl who was growing up so fast, nearly done with her pre-K years.

"Hey baby girl! What are you doing home so early?"

"Roberta got me! She said you were home today!"

Roberta herself walked in, a lovely elderly Latino woman Emily had met two years ago while doing a Habitat Project in Honduras. The woman was a kind soul who had sent her kids to live in the states while she stayed back. After Emily worked with her in South America and had grown exceptionally close with the woman in a short amount of time, she invited her back to Los Angeles to be a housekeeper and nanny, helping her and her wife out.

"Hello Miss Emily. I was told you might want to spend sometime with your baby today, so I picked her up early. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course," Emily said, picking up her daughter and bouncing her, making the little girl giggle. "How did you guys know I'd be home early?"

"Mama told Roberta that you would be detracted today, and she thought I should come home to cheer you up! Are detracted mama?" The tiny girl looked at her mother curiously with her big brown eyes, Roberta chuckling at the exchange. Emily just smiled softly.

"It's DIStracted hunny bee, and mommy's just a little tired today, that's all."

"Ohh, DIS-tracted. Got it! Well mama, what can Sophia do to help?"

Emily just chuckled at her daughter.

"You're already helping," she replied, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead while earning another giggle. "Why don't you go clean up and we can bake something? Does that sound good?" The smaller girl's face lit up as she shook her head yes eagerly, knowing that baking always led to delicious treats. Emily laughed and let her daughter down, the younger girl scurrying off. Roberta chuckled again, little Sophia's happiness being a gift she inherited from Emily. She turned back to face Emily who sighed out and crossed her arms.

"Thanks for picking her up Roberta."

"It's not a problem. The Mrs said you were a bit distracted all morning, she figured you would take the day off."

Emily nodded silently, her wife knowing her far too well at this point.

"Yea… it's been a weird day, but baking should fix all problems, am I right?"

Roberta chuckled nodding, walking over to help Emily set up for baking.

* * *

After two hours of messy brownie batter, Sophia was pooped and wanted to take a nap with her mommy, Emily happily obliging to get wrapped up in her thoughts again. Roberta excused herself for the day, and Emily brought Sophia up to her bed, the girl already out like a light. Emily laid down on her king sized mattress, the ornate dark wooden bed posts highlighting the whites of the room, linens and curtains, the dark wood of the floor matching them. Emily stroked her daughter's hair as she slept, thinking back to Courtney again, and the night Alison and CeCe had returned to them.

When Courtney had the girls holed up in the cabin, telling them everything, the liars had all felt betrayed by Alison, who Courtney assured them had left them there to be killed by her. Those moments locked in that house were terrifying. While Paige and Emily had rekindled their relationship, and Paige's undying loyalty had helped her get through the remainder of that year, it still hurt deeply to know that not only had Alison played Emily and had been involved with Noel, but she didn't even care enough about her friends to come save them. It wasn't until Courtney started yelling about killing them that everything came tumbling down.

Melissa Hastings had kept in touch with Alison secretly, pretending the entire time to still hate her guts as she worked with Jenna and Mona, the pair completely oblivious to who A actually was, the girls being more focused on the horrible personality of Alison. When Melissa had learned Courtney had taken the girls, she managed to get in touch with Alison, her and CeCe having returned to the States within the last month, trying to find a way to get to Courtney and expose the truth. Lieutenant Tanner had been mysteriously killed in the line of duty, and the girls were not ready to go to Holbrook who still wanted CeCe in jail. By the time Melissa got in touch with them, she was already on her way after the girls, hoping she could distract her half sister just long enough.

Upon her arrival to the cabin, Courtney began to threaten Melissa at gunpoint, and while Melissa attempted to not give away that she knew the girl was not CeCe, Courtney could not be fooled. On the night Courtney attacked Alison, she waited until the next day to inform Melissa that she had seen Jason hit someone, pretending to be CeCe as she did so. After all of those years, Melissa believed that Jason had killed Bethany Young, and after finding out Ali was alive, she and Mr. Hastings attempted to cover everything up thinking it was to protect her brother.

Courtney panicked as Melissa entered the cabin and she shot her, Spencer holding her sister to try and stop the bleeding while Courtney continued to rave and rant about how her family betrayed her. After the night Ali disappeared, Courtney stuck around Rosewood on and off, CeCe staying far away and her mother giving her all of the attention she wanted, even though she was living in hiding, sometimes staying at the Dilaurentis house. When she noticed that Alison's friend Aria had moved back to town, and the girls were beginning to get harassed, Courtney immediately thought Alison was the one playing the game, only realizing after it was actually Mona.

When Mona had ended up in Radley, Courtney stole the game from her, pretending to be CeCe, who had also stopped in at times to get information on Alison. Courtney realized CeCe was still unaware of her true identity, but also realized that Ali was still alive. The only way she was going to get Alison back was to take over Mona's game and torture the only people who had ever loved her and who she loved in return.

In Ravenswood, Courtney drugged and kidnapped Emily, placing her in that box, and was shocked when both CeCe and Alison showed up to save her with the liars. CeCe and Ali had both managed to outsmart her and escape, much to her fury. As Courtney's game began to worsen, Mrs. Dilaurentis noticed her insanity deepening, unaware that it was due to her urge to find Alison again and finish the job, along with finishing the job with CeCe. Jessica was also irrational, deciding to pin everything on Spencer, in part to spite Peter as well. Deep down, Jessica blamed Courtney's insanity and all of her mental problems on Peter and the Hastings family, witnessing their two girls grow up to be successful and driven while her girls had become monstrous versions of herself. Jessica also felt that the Hastings were backstabbers, and she constantly told Alison to never turn her back on a Hastings, believing it was the Hastings blood in Courtney that was the key to her insanity, in complete denial about everything.

Courtney told the girls that it was she Mrs. D gave clothes to in the woods that night, taunting her half sister to chase after her. Courtney lost it soon after, her mother having sent her an email informing her she could no longer keep her safe or protect after being told by Holbrook that Ali was in fact alive. Jessica had planned to bring everyone and everything down, and Courtney's emotional recklessness landed her in cuffs. When she was arrested that same night, the police believing they had found CeCe Drake, she saw her mother in the station, Jessica recognizing the clothes and knowing that the girl was not actually CeCe.

CeCe didn't even know the cops had allegedly found her as she had been hiding in New York hoping to not be found for her murder of Wilden. When she met Alison at the theatre, she knew she needed to leave town for a while until everything was settled, planning to stay on the run until this A business was sorted. Little did she know how deeply involved she was in all of this mess. She killed Wilden because she knew he was working for A, the man being blackmailed by Courtney to do her dirty work and bully others like Jenna, Shana and Melissa to assist him. Courtney knew that Wilden was the 'beach hottie' that impregnated Alison that summer, and used the information to her advantage. Courtney was willing to kill and harm every person she came across, her rage all to clearly represented in the drawings Bethany had constructed, her monstrosity and darkness all-consuming.

As Melissa bled out on the floor, Mona attempted to escape, only to be shot dead by Courtney. The girls all believed this was the end for them, until CeCe herself showed up, telling Courtney she knew everything.

When Alison had found her in France, she showed CeCe everything, and after CeCe recalled numerous encounters with Mrs. D, she realized Alison was right. Everything, from Mrs. D not wanting her around Ali, to breaking up her and Jason because they were unaware of their sibling dynamic, to her total fury at being in Radley pretending to be Alison, not understanding how desperately she wanted her away from Courtney.

What sealed the deal was CeCe's admission to Ali that the twin story she had told her had been a nightmare of hers ever since she was child. CeCe's adopted mother handled the situation by telling her it was a program and scary story she had watched when very young, the mother hoping CeCe's PTSD and youth would keep the memories repressed forever. CeCe was always haunted by the story, but never thought it involved her.

CeCe and Ali realized that Courtney was their sister, a psychotic girl with as much prowess for manipulation and mental warfare as them, only far more psychotic and vicious, willing to do whatever she needed to. As CeCe and Courtney battled it out in words at the cabin, Ali was able to knock her out from behind.

The girls managed to get ahold of Holbrook, but it wasn't long before Courtney regained consciousness, and managed to kill CeCe with a broken shard of glass, Alison grabbing the gun last minute and shooting her own sister dead. All Emily could remember was blood everywhere and Alison crying into her arms.

Holbrook could not believe the scene he landed in, but the girls were at least relieved that Melissa had survived, even though three other girls had died that night. Hanna was deeply stricken by Mona's death, the girl trying to sacrifice herself to assist them, one last noble deed to undo a multitude of previously malicious ones. The Hastings and Dilaurentis families were able to get all of the answers they needed from Radley and the Drake family, along with Detective Holbrook picking up where Tanner had left off, finding what research she had managed to accomplish.

As for the liars, they confessed everything from the moment of the Jenna thing. Alison chose to take the blame for the Jenna thing, keeping the girls out of it. Holbrook chose to not press charges, but Mr. Dilaurentis paid out compensatory damages to Jenna and her family, hoping that money could afford her new procedures in the future. Alison would not have been so lucky to escape punishment so easily if she hadn't been tortured and in the insane cycle she had been for years.

"The Pretty Little Liars story" made national news, the Hastings family attorneys advising everyone to not give interviews. All of the girls followed this order except of course for Alison. The four liars graduated, and the summer was spent tying up loose ends for college, burying people and recovering from the psychic wounds inflicted upon them over the years. It was not an easy task.

Aria and Ezra chose to remain near Rosewood while Aria went to Hollis, and after four years, they chose to use Ezra's family's money to travel the world, writing a blog that became incredibly successful. They eventually wound up in New York City, both of them earning more degrees and teaching in the city while traveling in the summers.

Aria was grateful that Spencer and Toby had remained close by. Spencer had been able to get into UPenn, but chose instead to go to Columbia for 4 years, then remaining there to do her law degree. Toby went back to school after doing construction for so many years so he could become an architect, his patience and attention to detail and drawing skills made him a prime architect, and he and Spencer married early and moved to Connecticut to live and work. Team Sparia made sure to have their kids spend time together, often doing holiday dinner with one another and making sure to see each other as often as they could. Ezra and Aria had opted not to marry, fitting the romanticism of their lives, while Toby proposed right after Spencer graduated undergrad, the pair running off to Europe to elope, much to Melissa's annoyance as she wanted to be the maid of honor.

Hanna and Emily chose not to stick around. Hanna managed to get into a top design and fashion institute in Los Angeles, making sure to drag Caleb with her across the country. Emily had managed in time to get accepted to the University of San Francisco, choosing to move with Paige out west.

After everything that went down with Courtney, Alison attempted to approach and reconcile with Emily. Alison was able to earn back the love and friendship of Spencer and Aria, and even Melissa Hastings to an extent. Hanna wanted nothing to do with Alison after what happened to Emily, and Emily remembered all too clearly Alison's attempts to explain why she left and broke her heart.

Emily told Alison she was with Paige and chose to stay with her, the pair moving out west. Emily was able to go to USF for two years while she did rehab for her shoulder, and managed to transfer into Stanford and swim for the last two years of her undergrad program and the first two years in her masters program, eventually earning a Ph. D in Sports Psychology.

Alison had understood before she left that Emily would never forgive her, and made peace with her losses. Ali chose to continue her affair with Noel on and off, eventually earning her GED. After going public with her story, she earned international recognition and used it to become a celebrity and actress, the one thing she was genuinely gifted at. Acting was her calling.

The years flew by then. Paige and Emily made through nearly 4 years of college together, but over time they began fighting. Deep down, Emily knew that Paige was never right for her. She hated to admit it, but Alison Dilaurentis was the love of her life, and even if she and Ali had gone their separate ways, she knew she had to let Paige go. Paige deserved to be happy with someone who truly loved her back, and as Emily sat looking at her daughter, she knew she had made the right decision.

Emily began to fall asleep as she lay with her daughter, the subject matter taking a lot of energy out of her. Those times were the most painful of her life, and she threw herself into school and swimming once she and Paige had broken up. Emily struggled for a long time, and after finishing her degree, Hanna invited her to come live in LA, the girl having become an independent fashion designer with great success. Hanna had also become an advocate for people with eating disorders, branding her line to cater to all shapes and sizes and encourage positive body image, something Emily greatly respected. Emily didn't have to be asked twice, and she moved immediately, staying in Hanna's guesthouse in Malibu a short while, her and Caleb sharing a nice house. The couple struggled a lot over the years as well, Caleb having to leave Hanna for periods of time to sort through his own demons, but after 4 years of a tumultuous dynamic, they healed. Emily was happy for them both, and grateful to have them in her life.

As Emily drifted off to sleep, she fell into a dream from 6 years ago….

* * *

_The music was bumping loudly, and Caleb just jokingly shook his head causing Emily to laugh, the pair watching the infamous Hanna Marin of The Marin Company make a fool of herself on the dance floor, drink in hand. Emily couldn't stop laughing at her best friend, the girl shaking her butt._

"_Come onnnnn, you guys! Get on this dance floor!" Hanna whined. Emily shook her head and Caleb gave her a knowing look._

"_Alright, I'll sacrifice myself this time. You gonna be okay alone for a minute?" _

"_Yea, I'll be fine. Just want to sit for a bit. You two have fun." _

_Caleb nodded as he made his way over to his girl. Emily leaned against the bar watching the couple have fun. It sometimes felt hard for her to be around her friends, who were so deeply happy and in love. It seemed that all of her friends had met their one person back in Rosewood, and it worried Emily. She wondered if she would ever meet her one person, and part of her also feared that she already had._

_Emily sighed again, a small smile on her face, watching Caleb and Hanna. She took a sip of her drink and looked around the packed West Hollywood club, scanning the plethora of famous and well-known people lurking about it. Emily had grown pretty famous in the world of athletics herself, acting as a shrink for some top players in professional sports like football, baseball and hockey, also making an effort to be available to youth that felt the pressure to succeed in a sport at such an early age. Emily really loved doing what she did, and it was always fun when she would go out and run into one of her clients. Tonight was no exception. _

_Before Emily knew what was happening, a 6 foot 5 black man built like a gorilla came over to her and swung her around in a hug._

"_Emily Fields!"_

"_Marcus! How are you?" Emily said chuckling as he put her back down, laughing at how boisterous he was. _

_Marcus was a talented football player who dealt with a serious knee injury, and Emily's compassion and skill in her field got him out of his funk to refocus his energies and his life. _

"_I'm great hot mama! It's just a typical Friday night for me. What about you? You finding any good lookin' ladies tonight?"_

"_Oh gosh, no, haha. I'm just relaxing here with my friends."_

"_Woman, you are lucky I'm a great wingman. I was checking out this chick all night, but she has been staring at you the whole time! When I noticed it was you I came right over!"_

"_Oh please Marcus, you're full of it."_

"_No, I'm serious! Look, act subtle and I'll point her out to you."_

_Emily rolled her eyes but obliged, wondering what new lesbian could possibly enter her life. Ever since Paige, Emily had kept things light, not getting serious or too involved with anyone. There just wasn't anyone who interested her, and as Marcus subtly tilted his head, Emily casually looked over to find another girl she could possibly have fun with tonight. The only problem was that it wasn't just any girl looking at her._

_From the VIP booth, Alison Dilaurentis had spotted Emily Fields, unable to take her eyes off of her. It had been nearly 6 years since she had last seen that gorgeous face, and she was going to enjoy it for as long as she could. She didn't really have a contingency plan for that face to stare back at her._

_Emily's eyes widened and her face dropped, in complete shock that Ali was in the same room as her. She felt time stop and could hear her heartbeat in her ear. She thought she might pass out._

"_Hot, right?" Marcus said jokingly, pulling her out of her reverie. Emily whipped her head back to focus on Marcus._

"_Oh, um, yea…I-"_

_Before Emily could make a move or a thought, Alison was halfway across the room and confidently walking towards her. Emily could barely breathe, looking at the girl that ripped her heart out._

_When Emily chose Paige all those years ago, she never regretted her decision. Alison needed to figure her shit out, plain and simple, and Emily wasn't going to sit and be a doormat for her, not after the Noel thing. She had heard Ali was doing well over the years, getting a random update from Spencer or Aria neither of them wanting to get involved in their dynamic. Spencer and Aria had agreed though over the years as they discussed the 'Emison situation' at length. They felt Emily and Alison belonged together, and it took Alison years of therapy and getting in touch with herself to earn that opinion from them._

_Becoming an actress and celebrity gave Alison what she needed to feel satisfied with her career and life, but over time as she went from guy to girl and explored her sexuality, she always felt that something was missing. She had never felt anything close to what she felt with Emily, no matter who she was with or where. There was a lot to be said for finding true love, and Alison held on to hope that maybe one day, Emily would understand why she left and did what she did. She was trying to protect her and bring the A saga to an end so they could all move on with their lives._

_As Alison closed the gap between them, Emily stood completely shocked. _

"_Why hello there. I'm Marcus and this is-"_

"_Emily. I know." Ali said, her and Emily in a stare off, Alison seemingly sure of herself but a wreck on the inside with Emily frozen in disbelief._

"_Oh? You already know Emily?" Marcus asked, nudging the taller girl._

"_We're old friends," Ali said, refusing to break her stare. Marcus watched the exchange in confusion, and bumped Emily a little harder, pulling the girl out of her shock._

"_Huh? O-Oh right, yes. Marcus Wainright, this is Alison Dilaurentis. Ali this is Marcus." _

_Emily nearly slapped herself for calling Alison Ali, Alison happy that she still did. _

"_Hi, nice to meet you blondie," he said, holding out his hand. _

"_Likewise," she said, reciprocating the gesture with a sly smile, finally tearing her gaze from Emily. _

"_So, how is it you two know each other?"_

_Before Alison could get a reply in, she felt someone yank her back._

"_Excu- Oh." Hanna had showed up and pulled Alison back._

"_Oh," Hanna replied, her sly snarky smile mimicking her. Alison's look turned into a glare, but Hanna looked more smug than ever, and before Ali knew it, the blonde threw her cocktail in her face, Alison gasping, and her mouth wide open in shock._

"_Nice seeing you Ali!" she said cheerfully, grabbing a shell-shocked Emily and leaving Marcus behind, dragging the brunette out of the club with Caleb following up the rear._

_They made their way onto the street and found Hanna's Mercedes, Caleb acting as the DD for the evening. Hanna shoved Emily in and the back and got into the passengers seat, Caleb taking off. Hanna turned around to look at Emily who literally looked like she had just seen a ghost. The way Alison had looked at her tonight…_

"_Emily? Emily?! EMILY!" _

_Emily's head shot up to look at Hanna who was watching her expectantly. _

"_Y-Yea?"_

"_Em, are you okay?" _

_Emily just stood their shocked, unsure of how to react. _

"_I-I think so."_

"_What did she say to you? I swear to god, I need to smack her again."_

"_It's fine Hanna. She barely said a few words before you came over. She saw me and came to say hi."_

"_That's it? Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Hanna, it's fine. Just leave it."_

_Hanna kept watching her friend, wondering if she would crack._

"_Please?" Emily said quietly, wanting the subject to drop. She didn't know how she felt. It was the first time in years she had been so speechless. Seeing Ali was like a blast from the past, one that she had not been expecting and took her breath away._

"_Em, are you sure you want to stay at your new place tonight? You can come home with us."_

"_No… that's okay. Thank you though," Emily replied, looking out the window. After staying with Hanna and Caleb for a while, she had managed to find a cute apartment in WeHo. She wanted to be alone tonight. She couldn't process how she felt._

_Caleb pulled up to her place, and they waited until Emily made it safely inside the large apartment building, Emily assuring Hanna she would be okay and would call her tomorrow. Emily was in a daze as she walked through her door, her corgi Sammi running to her. _

"_Hey buddy," she whispered, thoroughly distracted. She didn't know what to do, and after getting ready for bed, she made sure her dog snuggled up to her for comfort. Emily couldn't think, and before she knew it, she fell asleep, only to feel like she had gotten none when her alarm went off the next morning. _

_Grumbling to herself, she moved and got up, knowing she needed to do her morning run if she wanted her day to be at least somewhat normal. Her dog greeted her happily and she went to feed him, lacing up her shoes and heading out the door for a run._

_Emily made it maybe 5 miles before she needed to head back, the confusion that was wearing down her mind was also wearing down her body. She slowed to a walk, stretching her arms over her head as she caught her breath. She didn't notice until she was several yards away that a blonde was leaning against a dark blue beamer convertible. As Emily approached, she realized it was none other than Alison. _

_Ali turned, pulled from her thoughts as Emily walked towards her all sweaty. She uncrossed her arms and pushed off the car to meet Emily who was still trying to catch her breath._

"_It's good to see you still kept in shape after college."_

_Emily took some deep breaths, horribly confused and unsure of what was happening, so she just went with it._

"_Yea, well…running helps me relax."_

_Alison nodded, her eyes raking over Emily's body. She didn't really come up with a plan. After she had gotten out of the club, Marcus had kindly leant her his shirt so she could hide the drink spillage from the paparazzi outside. Emily felt the awkwardness seeping in, and the last thing she wanted to do was show Alison she had any sort of feelings for her._

"_Look, I'm sorry Hanna ruined your blouse. You can send it to her work or something, I'm sure she'll dry clean it."_

"_That's not why I'm here."_

"_Then why are you here? How did you know where I lived?"  
_

"_I have my ways…"_

_Emily just looked at her skeptically._

"_Well, whatever it is you have to say, I'm not interested Ali…I lost interest a long time ago," Emily said, beginning to walk past her._

"_I don't believe you Em."_

_Emily paused in her step, and she felt her shoulders and arms tighten._

_Alison took a step closer towards her, Emily refusing to turn around._

"_I don't think it's a coincidence I saw you last night. Everything happens for a reason."_

"_I don't believe that."_

"_Well I do. I just want you to talk to me. I haven't seen you in over 6 years."_

"_I don't want anything to do with you Alison," Emily said, her voice raised as she spun around on the girl. Alison's heels let her be at the same height as Emily, her long white skinny jeans and bright blue top contrasting with Emily's black tank and black shorts. _

"_Emily, I just want you to hear me out-"_

"_Why? So I can get sucked back in again? So you can run off with Noel or maybe some hot actor you meet on set, hm? I'm not getting involved with you again Ali, not as a lover or as a friend. You? You are my past." Emily spun back around and headed towards her building._

"_What if I'm your future too?" _

_Emily paused again, but didn't indulge her words. She went into her building, slamming the door shut._

* * *

The sound of a door slamming shut woke Emily up, the real life noises matching up with her dreams. She groggily looked at her clock reading it was barely 3pm. Sophia lay next to her still sound asleep, and Emily rolled over, not wanting to get up. She heard heels clacking on the wood, and eventually entering her bedroom.

"Is mommy sleeping mama?" Emily smiled as she heard her other baby girl whisper to her mama, little Lily barely two years old.

"I don't know, let's find out."

Emily kept her eyes closed as someone sat in front of her on the edge of the bed. She pretended to stay asleep.

"Mommmyyyyy," little Lily whispered, her soft and tiny hand patting Emily on the face. Before Emily could do anything, she started giggling.

"Mommy! Are tu fakin?" the little girl said giddily. Emily peeled one of her eyes open, a big smile going across her face. Before Lily could react, Emily snatched her baby from her other mother's arms, snuggling her to her chest, making them all laugh, Lily squealing in delight.

"Ahh! Mommy! Hehehe."

"What's so funny Lily," Sophia groggily said, seeing her mothers on the bed all smiling.

"Mommy's a faker!" Lily said, Emily tickling her and making her laugh more.

"Mommy, can I go show mama the brownies we made?" Sophia asked.

"Bwonies!?" Lily screeched, looking between Emily and Sophia excited, making everyone laugh.

"Sure honey."

"Here Em, I'll take them down and get them set up. You relax." Emily just nodded groggily, her wife grabbing the girls and bringing them downstairs, getting them set up with dessert in their chairs in front of the tv to occupy them temporarily. Before Emily knew it, her wife was sitting back down in front of her, running her hand through Emily's thick and wavy hair to clear it from her face.

"Hey sleepy head."

Emily opened her eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Hey back."

"How was your day?"

Emily yawned and stretched while her wife continued to lean over her and stroke her hair.

"It was good. Weird…but good."

Emily's wife nodded in response.

"Fortunately I have an amazing wife who knew little Sophia would be just the trick to keep me happy," Emily continued smiling.

"What can I say? I know I would want her brown eyes or yours to look at to cheer me up."

Emily just smiled, wiping the dust from her eyes. She soon pouted, looking up at her lover.

"What?"

"You still haven't given me a kiss hello."

Emily's wife smirked, cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her soundly, Emily's hands finding the back of her head and neck. They pulled back.

"Hello Mrs. Dilaurentis."

"Hello Mrs. Dilaurentis," Emily replied cutely, looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes.

Alison adjusted herself on the bed and Emily scooted back to give her some room, the pair spooning front to front while they looked into each other's eyes. Alison's' hand went back to playing with Emily's hair and rubbing her neck, Emily wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist. Alison watched her wife, wondering why she was so quiet.

"You still didn't tell me what you dreamed about last night…" Alison said, remembering Emily twisting and turning in bed last night, and then waking up suddenly, completely distressed. Emily just asked her to hold her, Alison easily being able to do that. Emily was quiet as she got ready for work in the morning, Alison having the day off as she was in between projects currently. She knew of only one particular subject that caused Emily nightmares, and it generally had to do with the past involving A. She could tell Emily didn't want to bring it up, the past obviously being something painful for them to remember. Still, she wanted to know what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

"Talk to me Em," she whispered.

Emily's eyes flickered back to meet blue, and sighed.

"I had a dream about that day you left…Aria was holding me. It was just weird, I don't remember much of the dream, just the feelings it created, the emotions…" Emily drifted off. Alison continued to watch her, nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry…but I'm here. You know I'm not going anywhere again."

Emily stared into Ali's eyes and smiled.

"I know. I don't think you will, it just hurt while the dream was happening."

Ali nodded again slowly. She didn't really know what to say, and said the only thing she thought she would want to hear if she were in Emily's shoes.

"I love you."

Emily smiled more deeply, and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips onto Alison's, kissing her slowly, letting her tongue slip in and massage her. She tightened her hold around her waist, Alison reciprocating as she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, pressing herself into her and enjoying the kiss, slow and full of comfort and love. They had come a long way.

Ever since that day Alison visited Emily, she stopped by her place every morning after that at the time Emily ran. At first, Emily ignored her, refusing to give Alison what she wanted. Alison Dilaurentis was known for being a stubborn bitch though, and she didn't take no for an answer.

After consulting with Spencer who gave her sage advice, Alison was determined to have Emily give her another chance. She knew she didn't deserve it, and she never meant to hurt Emily in the way that she had, but she needed Emily to think that she was with Noel so that A would not go after her while she was away. If anything, A would be thrilled Alison did that, and as long as Emily hated her and stayed away from her, she could stay safe. Alison knew she needed to find CeCe and bring all of this to an end. If her last few days with Emily before leaving taught her anything, it was that they could not enjoy any happy moments. Even a moment of happiness like their whipped cream fight was shrouded in darkness, making Alison realize none of them could be fulfilled and free until A was officially gone and taken care of, and so she hoped her sacrifice was the better cause, a necessary risk she had to take. She genuinely believed she would never see Emily again, and after they had gotten back together, Emily admitted the same. But deep down, they always knew whom they loved because no one else had ever compared, however Emily never believed she could trust Alison again, even with her explanations, and Alison felt she had hurt Emily far too many times to be worthy of another chance.

Once Alison saw Emily in that club though, she knew she didn't care anymore. Emily was the love of her life, and they both were single. For a while, Alison hoped Emily could be happy with Paige, but all of the liars knew that Paige was a wonderful girl who loved Emily deeply, but she wasn't right for her. Not like Ali was.

And so Alison pursued Emily, showing up every day to her place for three weeks before Emily finally snapped at her and agreed to actually hold a conversation with her. It took a while though, Emily not trusting Ali at all. But eventually, slowly, Alison proved over a long period of time that she wasn't going anywhere. Even with the fame and her work as an actress, Ali found she was able to play pretend in her career and have a plethora of adoring fans while also being committed to the love of her life. Alison genuinely believed she and Emily needed to be apart for all of those years. Timing was everything in Ali's book, and she was just happy that the timing worked out for the two of them.

Alison rolled on top of Emily, deepening their kiss, her tongue claiming back some dominance while Emily's hands traveled down to cup her well rounded butt. Alison smirked into the kiss and pulled back, looking down into Emily's eyes.

"Are you getting handsy Mrs. Dilaurentis?" Alison asked. She loved that Emily had chosen to take her last name, and often felt turned on calling her by it, reaffirming their place in each other's hearts and lives. Emily squeezed more firmly.

"It's not my fault I'm married to a beautiful and talented woman." Alison smirked leaning down to keep doing what they started.

Emily turned them over, the pair completely forgetting where they were when little feet stumbled into the room.

"EWWWWW! Mommy! Mama! No kissy time, we're done with our brownies!"

Emily's head feel into the bed burying it into Alison's shoulder and neck while groaning, making Alison chuckle.

"I'm sorry sweetie, we'll be right there," the blonde said to Sophia, making the girl run off back downstairs. Emily groaned again.

"Oh my god, why did we decide to have children?" Emily moaned jokingly, missing the former freedom of her sex life. Alison laughed again.

"Oh please. We still have sex nearly every other day, which is pretty damn good."

Emily groaned again, wiggling back and forth on top of Alison.

"Come on Mommy, I promise we'll pick this up later," Alison whispered.

Emily turned her face back to meet Ali's, brown clashing with blue. After everything that had unfolded over the years, she had never been happier than at this point in her life. She smiled and gave Alison a brief kiss, lifting herself off of her wife and pulling her up with, walking out of the bedroom to see their munchkins, grateful that after everything they had been through, they finally found their way back to each other.

FIN

* * *

Hi Everyone! I pulled an all-nighter to finish this, I was in a super-wanting-to-write-mood, but I apologize for delirious grammar/spelling errors! This was the epilogue and final piece to the puzzle to this particular fanfiction. I really had no intention of turning it into a fic past a two-shot, and it somehow turned into this. So I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I have!

Quick ending notes: Songs of inspiration this time were "Miserable without your love" and "Who do you love" both by Lily allen and also "Back from the dead" by Skylar grey.

As for who I think A is, it's a pretty far-fetched theory honestly, and I'm sure there are holes in it, but it's the best that I could come up with that seemed logical. I also wanted it to have enough danger that it would make sense for Alison to abandon and push Emily back or away like that. I'm really hoping that Emison does become end game as I've said. I unfortunately think Paily will be around a while though. Paige has many admirable qualities, and it makes sense Emily would play it safe with a sturdy and reliable person who's more in love with her than she's in love with them. I don't think Ali will get her shit together until season 7, haha, so hopefully by that time she'll be ready for some Emily loving!

Also, their careers also fit so perfectly in my opinion. I can't see Ali being satisfied with a completely boring/ simple life. As Ezra told her, she's already an actress! XD

I believe that's enough ranting for now. Let me know how you guys liked this final piece. I'm VERY sorry to the people I made cry, haha. I'm also so sorry I didn't reply to reviews, I'm normally better about that but I honestly zoned out. Your support and enthusiasm pushed me to continue!

THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR JOINING ME ON THIS WRITING JOURNEY! :D

Oh and lastly, R&R, and also either PM me or leave a comment if you want the one-shot I mentioned previously. It would be in this universe with Emison and kids, some fluffy time and then some seriously sexy time. Also let me know if people would be interested in a multi-chapter fic going more in depth about Emison re-meeting and interacting after the club story. I make no promises about committing to that, but maybe if enough people want it.

Again, thanks so much for the support everyone! I've enjoyed talking Emison and writing it. I hope you did as well. ~ Until next time


End file.
